Dying Young
by Alexandria Hunston
Summary: When Clary backs out of plans to go off to college with Jace, Alec and Izzy what will happen to their friendships and more importantly why did she really back out?
1. Chapter 1

Hello to all my fellow fanfic readers, this story came to me as I was getting ready for bed and I just knew I had to write it. As always I do not own any of the characters just the plot.

Driving down the interstate, windows rolled down with _ACDC_ – _Back in Black_ blaring through his speakers; Jace Wayland realized that his tank was almost on empty. Noticing a Shell Gas Station coming up on his right hand side he quickly pulled in. Jace walked inside and grabbed a bottle of water and a pack a skittles for the road as he waited for his tank to fill up, when it came his turn to pay the cashier he noticed a wave of red walking past the window outside. Handing the cashier a handful of cash Jace told her to keep the change as he turned abruptly heading for the door. Once outside Jace looked frantically around for the vision of red he saw only moments ago, he knew deep down that it could not be the same red he was always in search for; making his way back to his car Jace sat knowing that he would always have a longing to see his vision of red.

As Jace drove away from the small gas station he allowed his mind to wander back to that day that was less than six months ago; the day she shattered his world.

_**XxXxXxX**_

It was a very hot July day as Jace Wayland packed up the last of his bedroom; he stepped back to look around his empty room thinking that this time next week the fantastic four would all be together at Idris University. The fantastic four consisted of Jace Wayland, Clary Fray, Alec Lightwood and Isabelle Lighwood; the four had been planning to attend the same college since their junior year of high school. Out of the four, Clary Fray had already decided that she would become a physician and then move on to specialize in general surgery. Clary was the one that pushed the other three to better themselves; she always had the right words to make all of them know that whatever the problem may be that together they would overcome it. Alec Lightwood had also decided to become a physician and specialize in plastic surgery; Alec was not exactly sure what he wanted to specialize in at first until Isabelle pushed him into plastic surgery saying, "Since you do not care about your physical appearance, the least you can do is keep the three of us looking beautiful as we age". Alec agreed saying that being a plastic surgeon seemed to be a good fit for him; Alec could never say no to his demanding twin Izzy, as they all called her. Isabelle Lightwood _**AKA**_ Izzy was planning on getting a degree as a registered nurse and then slowly build her fashion career. Izzy had no interest in being in the medical field but she knew that it would take time to build a reputation in the fashion industry, so she chose a career that would not require as much schooling as the other three. Last of the four, Jace Wayland, he also wanted to become a physician but unlike Clary and Alec, Jace had no clue what he wanted to specialize in. Jace would spend countless hours researching over the different specialties and he just could not make a decision, as always Clary would step in and reassure him that no matter what specialty he chose that the end result would be the same, Jace would be doing what he yearned to do and that was caring for others. Jace smiled thinking of his friends as he picked up a few boxes headed to take them down stairs to the moving van that was currently parked in his driveway. Jace was making his way toward the front door when he noticed a vision of red standing with his father in the front of the house. Jace could spot that red out anywhere; Clary Fray was the center of his world, she came into his life almost four years ago and ever since that day he had been forever changed by the short redhead.

Quickly setting the boxes down so he could go and greet his love properly, Jace started walking toward his father and Clary when he noticed she was crying as his father comforted her, "Clary baby what's wrong" Jace asked as he rushed up to embrace her in a comforting hug. He could tell by the way she jumped that she was surprised to find him there. Jace noticed his father, Michael Wayland give Clary a sad smile before heading back inside the house.

"Clary you're scaring me baby, please look at me and tell me what's wrong" Jace pleaded as he shifted the small girl in his arms so that he could look into her eyes.

As Clary slowly lifted her sad green eyes to meet his golden gaze she whispered "Jace I'm not going with you" Clary barely got the words out of her mouth before she was sobbing uncontrollably.

Jace shook his head obviously confused "Clary wait a minute what are you talking about"

This time Clary stepped back out of his embrace and would not look up to meet his gaze, she took a deep breath trying to steady herself before speaking again, "Jace I have already spoken with Alec and Izzy; I am so sorry but I am not going with you three to Idris University, please try and understand"

Jace refused to let her finish cutting her off harshly "What do you mean you're not going to Idris with us, what the hell are you talking about Clary"

"Jace I just, things happen, they change, Johnathan has asked that I move to New York to attend a Fine Arts program; so I can be closer to him and though I said no he is my family and I just can't " Clary was rambling as she slowly began moving her feet backwards down Jace's driveway.

"ART school Clary really" Jace was furious as he stalked towards Clary refusing to let her take another step back "We have plans Clary, plans for our future; how could you make this type of decision without me"

Clary was sobbing so violently that she collapsed on the ground shaking; Jace just stood there staring down at her making no attempt to console her, not even when his father stepped in and picked the frail girl up in his arms carrying her into their home.

Jace's body was shaking with anger as he glared at his father's retreating figure, Jace thought of how selfish the girl he had made his world, the girl he planned to marry was acting as he tried to get his emotions under control before following his father inside. Jace finally managed to calm down as he headed inside to find Clary, the one that held all his happiness in her tiny hands and had the potential to crush everything he had in that one moment.

Jace sat at the end of the guest bed watching Clary sleep, he could not understand what she was thinking, why was she doing this to the four of them. As Jace watched Clary sleep he remembered how she had moved here in ninth grade from New York along with her brother Johnathan, they moved right after her mothered died of stage four breast cancer and her father being overtaken with grief had shot and killed himself. The two siblings had moved here to live with their Uncle Luke Garroway. Clary had come into Jace's life at the perfect time, just like Clary his mother had just passed away six months before hers from a brain aneurysm; Jace was not handling it well at all that was until Clary had saved him and had continued saving him every day since then.

Clary began to stir pulling Jace from his thoughts "Hey" she said weakly as she pushed herself up. Jace nodded but refused to say anything, he was still hurt and confused from earlier.

"Jace please look at me" Clary begged as she pulled her legs to the floor, she slowly stood up walking to the end of the bed where he was currently sitting. Still refusing to look into her eyes Clary took her hand and placed it under his chin forcing him to look up at her "Jace I am sorry I am and I understand that three of you hate me now but you will be okay, you all will. You are going to make a wonderful physician just like you planned and will save so many lives" as Clary spoke silent tears streamed down her face. "I wish you, Izzy and Alec all the best in the world and I hope that one day you will forgive me but this is something that I have to do Jace."

Jace shook his head removing her hand as he stood up anger apparent in his posture and his voice "Well Clary since our relationship has apparently meant so little to you "Jace said as he pointed toward the door "then just get the hell out now "and with that Jace stood silently as a crying Clary walked out of his life.

Alec, Izzy and Jace had not spoken her name since that day; Izzy had told the two boys that the three of them needed to live their lives like the _**bitch**_ never existed and so that is what they did; at least that's what they all pretended to do.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Jace came back to reality when he noticed he was nearing his destination; his father, Michael Wayland was a General Surgeon at Brocelind Plains Hospital and in practice with Robert Lightwood who was also a General Surgeon and happened to be Alec and Izzy's father. Jace's Uncle also worked at the hospital in Hematology/Oncology; Stephen Herondale was the brother of Celine Wayland, Jace's mother. Stephen was the head Oncologist of the hospital's Oncology department. After parking in the hospital parking lot, Jace headed toward the main entrance of the hospital hoping to see his family. Jace had come to the hospital instead of his home because he wanted to surprise all of them, not one of them knew he was driving down to see them that day. Jace had this feeling that ever since he had went off to college his family along with Alec and Izzy's, had been trying to keep them from coming home or at least it seemed that way to Jace. That's why Jace had decided to make a road trip without contacting any of them first; he wanted to see if his suspicions were true, and to find out if his family really did not want him there, along with Alec and Izzy.

Jace walked into the hospital planning on stopping at his dad's office first but a familiar blonde caught his eye; Will Herondale was the only child and son of his Uncle Stephen Herondale, making Will the only cousin Jace had. Will and Jaces were not particularly close, the two of them would always end up fighting if they were together for any length of time; Clary had always told Jace that the reason they fought was because they were so much alike. Will was a few years older than Jace and was currently attending Law School; Will had made it very clear to his father, Stephen that he had absolutely no interest in the medical field. Will detested hospitals; Jace being aware of his cousin's dislike for hospitals was now very interested in to finding out why he just saw Will at a hospital of all places.

Jace watched as Will walked into the Oncology department heading toward the area designated for chemo treatments; Jace assumed that Will was looking for his father, Dr. Stephen Herondale. Jace waited a few moments in the front waiting area for Will or his Uncle to return however when it became obvious that neither one was coming back out, Jace decided he would go in search for them.

Walking casually up to the young blonde receptionist whose nametag had Kaelie typed on the front, Jace flashed his trade mark smirk before telling her that Dr. Herondale was his Uncle and it was urgent that he speak with him immediately. The young girl quickly showed Jace how to get to the chemo area as he walked past the front desk.

Jace smiled to himself as he walked into the chemo area knowing the young receptionist, was still gawking at him as he walked away, she had been so nervous she could barely speak after looking at him. When he entered into the Chemo area, Jace began glancing around the room in search for Will or his Uncle; Jace's eyes landed on his cousin who was sitting in the very back of the room holding a young girl's hand that seemed to be in the process of a treatment. Jace's eyes focused on the girls fragile frame, there was something so familiar about her, he could not see her face due to the fact she was turned in the other direction speaking with a nurse, her head had a bright red scarf wrapped around it; a sad side effect to chemo is that the patient will lose their hair. Jace knew for a fact that Will did not have anyone in his life that he truly cared for, especially anyone that he would be willing to sit through chemo treatments for. Who could this young girl be that captured the heart of Will Herondale, she must be one amazing girl Jace thought as he continued to stare openly at the two. Just as Jace began to focus on the sick girl once more, trying his hardest to figure out why she looked so familiar to him, the young girl turned her head to say something to Will and that was when Jace saw her; he saw the small girls unforgettable facial features, from her striking emerald eyes to her freckled little nose, and for the first time since she walked out of his house and life six months ago, Jace saw his vision of red, he saw Clary.

_**XxXxXxX**_

PLEASE REVIEW I AM SO NERVOUS ABOUT THIS STORY -


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my lovelies, as always thank you for taking your time to read my stories. As always I do not own the characters just the plot.

Time stopped in that moment for Jace Wayland, there only a few feet from him sat the girl he had been planning the rest of his life with and beside her, holding her hand sat his very own flesh and blood; did he walk over to the two and demand to know what was going on, did he even have a right to? No, all Jace could do was stand there paralyzed in time as he watched the intimate moment between the two.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Clary had leaned over and whispered something into Will's ear, causing him to smile as he took her small hand and held it up to his mouth where he placed a small kiss on it. Clary's cheeks grew to a lovely red as Will pointed at her laughing causing her cheeks to redden more. Clary shook her head as she removed her hand from his, smiling the entire time; it was obvious Will adored Clary; he was more caring with her than he had been to anyone in his entire life. Clary laid her head back in the giant grey leather chair as she closed her eyes, anyone watching her could tell she was exhausted. Clary looked like a small porcelain doll as she lay in the oversized chair; even now as sick as she was she was still beautiful. Will sat there simply watching Clary, he did not look bored or bothered by being there; Will looked terrified as he took his hand and placed it over Clary's still one.

Jace knew the feeling that was beginning to spread throughout his body; anger pure red hot anger. He had clenched his hands in tight fist as he stood there like an intruder watching the pair; he knew what was about to happen and he could not find it in him to care. Just as he lifted his foot to head toward his traitorous cousin someone yanked the back of his shirt causing him to stumble backwards. Jace turned swiftly to get a good look at the person who would dare interrupt his actions, when Jace turned his golden eyes were met with another set of golden eyes that belonged to none other than Dr. Stephen Herondale.

_**XxXxXxX**_

The anger in Jace's eyes did not diminish, even when he realized it had been his Uncle that grabbed him causing him to stumble out of his actions.

With a firm grasp on Jace, Stephen Herondale whispered sternly to his nephew "this is not the place or the time, follow me now."

Dr. Herondale took a moment to glance at Clary and Will to make sure the two had not noticed the exchange, after realizing the two were oblivious he grabbed Jace's arm leading him out of the Chemo area.

Stephen Herondale did not speak to Jace the entire time the two traveled, they walked down a long hallway designated for physician and staff only until an elevator came into site. Once in the elevator Dr. Herondale pressed the 5th floor button, this happened to be the floor that Dr. Michael Wayland and Dr. Robert Lightwood occupied. The elevator doors opened letting the two know they had reached their destination; Jace refused to move causing Stephen Herondale to grab his arm rather roughly as he dragged Jace out of the elevator.

"You will straighten up young man before we walk into your father's place of business, do you understand me" Dr. Herondale had his finger pointing straight in Jace's face as he spoke in a threatening tone. Jace did not flinch and kept a hard face as he simply nodded in reply. The two walked into the back entrance of his father's office, once entering the office Jace realized that his father and Dr. Lightwood were in the middle of clinic that afternoon. Jace immediately changed his mannerisms to one of a professional as he followed Dr. Herondale past the patient's rooms. The two walked together in silence to the end of the hall where a large conference room was located. Once stepping in Dr. Herondale pointed his finger to an empty chair advising his young nephew to sit down. Jace did not argue as he sat in a dark brown leather chair at the very end of the large conference table. When Stephen Herondale realized that Jace would not cause any more problems he opened the door turning to Jace before he left, "I will be right back, please just stay here."

Jace did not acknowledge his uncle, he just turned to look out at the windows that covered one entire wall of the large conference room; he was numb at this point. Down below you could see patients going and coming from the hospital but Jace could not see them, all he could see now was her; everywhere all he saw was her and it was over whelming him.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Jace had no idea how long he had been sitting in the conference room alone; he just noticed that the sky began to darken as his phone began to buzz. Looking down he noticed the name that popped up and he immediately answered, "Hello"

"Jace, man where the heck are you; I thought we were going out tonight" Alec asked.

Jace could hear other voices in the background and was unsure if he wanted to tell Alec about the situation over the phone. Then he began to wonder, what if Alec and Izzy had known about it this whole time, had they been keeping it from him too "Did you know Alec" Jace demanded in a rather harsh tone.

"Jace what are you talking about, where are you, have you been drinking?" Alec's asked with concern.

"You know exactly what I am talking about Alec, now where is Izzy" Jace stood up from the chair and began to pace around the room.

"Jace, I have no idea what you are talking about, if you have taken some kind of drugs tell me and we will come and get you" Alec said. Jace could hear Alec calling for Izzy above the loudness on the other end of the phone; he could hear the stress in his friend's voice.

"Jace what the hell have you done now, Alec is totally freaking and I am trying to converse with this new guy I just met; Simon that's his name I think"

"Izzy shut up "Jace hollered into the other line. He knew that once Izzy started talking about her personal life she would never shut up. Jace ran his free hand through his hair as he pulled the ends of his hair "Izzy please I need you and Alec to go somewhere quiet so I can actually talk to you both."

"Okay Jace give us five minutes" Izzy hung up noting Jace's agitation.

After placing his phone on the mahogany conference table Jace turned once more to the windows that over looked the hospital below and that is when he saw her for the second time that day.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Down below sat Clary in a wheelchair at the entrance of the hospital; standing behind her was none other than Will. Jace placed his hand balled up in a fist on the glass window; he was actually contemplating busting the window out.

While contemplating if the broken glass would be enough to get the attention of Will and Clary down below; his phone on the table behind him began buzzing once more. Reluctantly he turned from the window and walked to his phone to answer it.

"Jace it's just us, me and Alec" Izzy stated "now you have our undivided attention so spill"

Jace heard Alec whisper Izzy's name obviously not liking how she was approaching the situation with him. "Okay just tell me and be honest did you two know" Jace sighed as he slumped down in his former chair waiting for them to answer.

"What is "it" Jace, I mean seriously when have we ever kept anything from each other, especially after what that _**bitch **_did to all of us" Izzy fired back clearly irritated from having to leave the new guy she just met.

Jace knew right then and there that the two of them had no clue what was taking place behind their backs, by their own families. Placing his phone on the table he covered his face with both of his hands realizing just how many people had been lying to him. Just as Jace came to this realization the conference door opened and in walked Robert Lightwood, Michael Wayland and Stephen Herondale.

"Jace it's good to see you son" said Robert Lightwood as he cautiously approached Jace whom was still sitting in his chair.

"Dad, is that you. Jace are you with our dad" Alec asked on the other end as the three men eyed the phone on the table.

Grabbing the phone before any of the older men could "Come home and come now" Jace said quickly before ending the call.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Jace was having a staring contest with the three men that stood before them, shock was apparent on the face of the three older men; clearly unhappy with the phone call Jace had just ended with Izzy and Alec.

"Son, you should not have involved Izzy and Alec in this; Jace you shouldn't even be here" Michael Wayland sound exhausted as he pulled out a chair identical to Jace's at the other end of the table and sat down.

Jace shot his father a cold look and stood with both hands clenched in fist on the table "How the hell can you sit there and tell me that I shouldn't be here, that I shouldn't involve Izzy and Alec" Jace began to release all the animosity he had been holding in for the last several hours.

"Jace please let's take a minute to calm down, I know you are upset but please sit back down" Robert Lightwood had stepped up beside Jace's side. Jace took a deep breath before nodding and taking his seat once again. Dr. Lightwood took a chair directly next to Jace while Stephen Herondale sat by Michael Wayland at the opposite end of the conference table.

The silence felt as though it stretched on for hours before Robert Lightwood decided to speak "Jace, I cannot imagine how you are feeling especially after witnessing what you did downstairs" Robert Lightwood placed his right hand on Jace's left forearm trying to console him. Dr. Lightwood watched Jace carefully before continuing "I am very sorry you had to see that, I really am. Please understand this is not something we planned to keep from you, Izzy or Alec"

"Then why did you, why did all of you lie to us, to me especially how could you" Jace cried out as he fought to control his emotions.

Robert went to speak but before he could speak Michael Wayland stood up from his place at the table and silenced him.

"Jace, stop acting like a child; this was not a plan designed to hurt you" Dr. Wayland said with sternness, " now either sit down and act like an adult or if not leave this office right now"

Jace sat in silence, not knowing what to say or do at this point; he fell back in his chair and closed his eyes. He knew that if he spoke his voice would betray him; Jace knew his emotions were going to overflow at any moment and he was unsure if he could control them any longer.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Please let me know what you think….please


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my fellow readers thank you all for taking the time to read my story. As we all know I do not own any of the characters just the plot.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Dr. Michael Wayland sat at the end of the conference table studying his son at the other end carefully; he had not meant to sound so harsh when he spoke to Jace. Michael was under enormous strain with the situation with Clary; not only had he come to think of her as a daughter over the past four years but now he was also her physician; in charge of her medical care and at times found that it was a great burden to bear. He could not count how many times he had broken down to Dr. Robert Lightwood or Dr. Stephen Herondale; what if he could not save her; what if she died just as her mother did. Dr. Wayland remembered the day Clary informed him that she had chosen him to be her surgeon; to head up her medical team, that he was the surgeon she needed

"Dr. Wayland I understand my diagnosis and there is no other surgeon I want but you" Clary pleaded with him as they stood in the conference room.

"Clary please understand I am too close to the situation; it would be unethical for me to agree to this" Michael remembered pacing around the room as the tiny redhead stood still waiting for him to continue; not once wavering in her decision

"Dr. Michael Wayland I understand that you know me outside of this practice and I know that you truly care for me; none of that matters to me, what does matter to me is that I want you to do the surgery and I want you to head up my post-operative team of physicians" Clary's voice was strong and confident as she stared him down with her piercing green eyes. Michael had stopped pacing to walk over to her; gently placing his hands on her tiny shoulders and looking her straight in the eyes as he gently replied

"Clary I do not just care for you I love you as if you were my own; I cannot take the risk with your health; please understand"

Clary stepped back quickly and balled both of her small hands in to fist as she held them by her side "Do not tell me to understand anything Michael Wayland; I out of every one around me understands perfectly well about the risk of my health; I do NOT need you to help me understand any of that" Dr. Wayland noticed that her body was shaking in that moment and she was fighting with all she had not to break down in front of him right then. Clary took a deep breath as one traitorous tear slipped down her splotched cheek; looking again at Michael with such sorrow in her beautiful green eyes

"What I do need Dr. Wayland is to know that I am still in charge of my life and that I still have the right to make decisions for myself; you know I would never beg for anything Mr. Wayland but I am begging you right now please do not take this choice away from me too; just please"

With that Michael let go of any reasoning that he had left to refuse her, as he walked over to the crumbling girl before him; taking her in his arms he gently rocked her as he whispered in her ear

"Miss Clary Fray I would be honored to be your physician" and with that Clary fell apart in his arms; Michael remembers holding her for hours as she cried; even he shed a few tears of his own.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Michael Wayland was brought back to the presence by Dr. Stephen Herondale; who had leaned over toward him, quietly speaking

"Michael I really need to be going; Will and Clary will be wondering what's taking me so long"

Michael turned to Stephen with a sad smile and nodded in understanding before taking his attention back to his son

"Jace I am sorry that I spoke to you like I did; I want to explain everything to you but I need you to know that some things will be very hard to hear" Michael patted Stephen on his shoulder as he stood to make his way toward his son.

"Stephen go check on your patient; I can handle this" Stephen looked up at Michael with a questioning look; but Michael did not acknowledge him and continued on his path toward Jace.

Dr. Stephen Herondale stood from his chair and took one last look around the conference room before turning to leave.

Michael Wayland took a seat in the chair that sat directly across from Dr. Robert Lightwood and beside his son; Jace had yet to acknowledge his father's voice, as he stared at the carpet below him.

Just as Michael opened his mouth to speak; the door to the conference room flew open causing all three men to look up

_**XxXxXxX**_

There at the doorway stood, Alec and Isabelle Lightwood; looking as if they ran the entire way to the hospital after the phone conversation with Jace.

Dr. Robert Lightwood stood slowly trying to find the right words to greet his children; however Dr. Michael Wayland quickly stepped in

"Alec and Izzy I'm glad that you are here; please come in and take a seat; we have a lot to discuss" Alec and Izzy shot Jace a worried look; Jace just nodded to them and pointed to two empty leather chairs beside their father.

Alec and Izzy cautiously walked to their seats; still having absolutely no clue what could possibly be going on. Once seated Dr. Wayland began to speak in a shaky voice

"Jace, Alex and Izzy what I have to say is going to be hurtful and may even make you angry; please just listen to everything I have to say before speaking out" Michael looked at Alec and Izzy first for their answers; the two simply nodded as they shared a nervous glance with each other.

Michael then turned to his son, Jace for his confirmation to stay quiet until he was finished; Jace sighed as he ran his hand through his hair "Yes dad; I will wait until you are finished"

Michael looked to Robert Lightwood for what almost seemed like moral support; Robert gave him an encouraging nod to continue

_**XxXxXxX**_

Dr. Wayland stood up and walked to one of the many windows in the conference room; gazing out at the darkness as he began to confess the truth to Jace, Alec and Izzy

"It was the very end of July when Clary came up to the office unannounced; I had originally thought she had come in to visit or bombard me with more questions about General Surgery; sadly it was neither. She came to ask me to do an exam on her" Michael took a breath before continuing

"Why the hell are we talking about HER" Izzy blurted out

"Shut up Izzy" Alec hissed; noticing their father's angry glare.

"Oh sorry" Izzy whispered

Michael Wayland did not acknowledge the outburst as he continued to stare into the darkness as he spoke

"Clary advised me that she found a lump; a lump in her right breast and asked that I examine her. I told her that it was probably nothing more than fibrocystic changes or possibly a fibro adenoma; these things being nothing to worry about of course. I asked if she would put on a gown and if she would mind if I asked Dr. Lightwood to join us" Michael turned from the window and walked back to seat giving Dr. Robert Lightwood a knowingly look as he continued with his story

"Clary said yes of course; saying two physicians are always better than one" Michael had a sad smile on his face as he remember that day; Clary had put on such a brave face but anyone could see that she was terrified.

"Michael is it okay if I take over for a minute" Robert Lightwood knew that Michael was beginning to have a hard time and wanted to help out in anyway he could. Michael gave Robert a smile of thanks as he rubbed his hands down his face. Robert nodded as he began to remember that day's events

"When Dr. Wayland ask that I step in with him to check Clary's breast; I quickly agreed" Robert continued

"Clary looked so small sitting on the exam table; her gown was massive on her tiny body. She was shaking like a leaf as we tried to talk her through the breast exam; brave as ever she would tell us it was okay that she had just felt a slight breeze" Robert chuckled darkly as he continued

"Dr. Wayland did the first exam not speaking when he finished; and as I began my exam I knew immediately why he kept quiet" Robert looked down at the table trying to take a moment to control his emotions before continuing

"I finished my exam and looked to Michael; we both shared the same look; something was definitely there and even though neither of us voiced it we knew it wasn't good" Robert finished his last words in a whisper. As Robert Lightwood raised his eyes to look out at the people sitting in the room with him; he saw that finally the realization of the situation was starting to set in.

Alec Lightwood had a pained expression on his face, as Izzy held one of shame and then when Robert turned to Jace; he had no words for what he saw

_**XxXxXx**_

Jace Wayland had not cried since the day of his mother's funeral; now in that room with his friends and family, he was freely crying. Tear after tear streaked down his pale face as he tried to come to terms with what was being said; his emotions were all over the place that he couldn't begin to explain how he was feeling. Jace felt a hand touch his shoulder but he did not have the strength to see who it belonged to.

Michael Wayland watched as his son openly wept in front of all of them; he had been unsure that he had any strength left in him to finish his story but after seeing Jace he knew he had to try

"Dr. Lightwood and I stepped out of the room before speaking to Clary; we knew she probably suspected something at that point but we had no other choice; her case needed to be discussed without her being present" Michael stood and began pacing the floor to keep his mind off of what he was saying and the three youth that watched him hanging on his every word

"I made a call to the hospital's breast center and spoke with Dr. Camille Belcourt; she is the best radiologist we have and she is the head over the breast center" Michael took a breath and continued

"Dr. Belcourt advised me to send her over right away; she planned on performing an Ultrasound-guided Breast biopsy on Clary that very day; we would not have the results right away but Dr. Belcourt has a great eye and would be able to share her thoughts when she finished."

Michael stopped pacing the room; remembering how Clary reacted when he had told her she needed to see Dr. Belcourt that very day.

"Why what did you feel Dr. Wayland" Clary asked fear apparent in her eyes.

"Clary let's not get ahead of ourselves here; we just know there is a mass just as you said and we want to get it evaluated" Michael was refusing to make eye contact with Clary as he spoke knowing she was a smart girl and would figure it out

"Dr. Lightwood could you tell me your thoughts on my possible diagnosis" Clary had turned her attention to Dr. Lightwood hoping for more answers than what Dr. Wayland was willing to give.

Dr. Robert Lightwood had been standing quietly in the corner not wanting to participate in the conversation at all; when Clary spoke directly to him; he had no other choice but to answer

"Clary given your family history we have no other choice but to proceed cautiously; if you were my own I would be doing the exact same thing. Now I know that you are frightened but you must allow Dr. Wayland and I to do our job here"

It was as if Robert had triggered something in Clary after he spoke; she simply told the two physicians that she needed to get dressed; that she shouldn't keep Dr. Belcourt waiting.

"Waiting for Dr. Belcourt's call was excruciating" Michael said as he recalled sitting in the conference room along with Dr. Lightwood waiting for the call about Clary's results.

Then after an hour or so the phone rang out; Dr. Wayland answered the phone hearing Dr. Belcourt on the other end with her prognosis on Clary Fray's biopsy.

_**XxXxXxX**_

"Dr. Belcourt confirmed our worst fears; she said that it was definitely cancerous" Dr. Wayland added quietly as he pulled the chair out at the head of the table to sit down.

_**XxXxXxX**_

I hope there are not a lot of mistakes in this chapter; it was very hard to write. PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

I truly hope that you are all enjoying this story – please leave reviews letting me know what you think. I wish I could say I own the characters but sadly I do not.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Dr. Michael Wayland had just finished speaking with Dr. Camille Belcourt; she had advised Dr. Wayland that Clary's specimen had been sent to the hospital's best pathologist, Dr. Maia Roberts. Dr. Belcourt advised Dr. Wayland that is would be at least twenty four hours before the final pathology report was ready. Before ending the call Dr. Belcourt added

"Michael I know that you know Miss. Clary Fray personally; I am sorry that I was unable to call with better results; please know that if you need me to speak with her about the findings of her biopsy; I would be happy to do so."

"Thank you for the offer Camille but this is something I need to handle besides knowing Clary like I do she would not allow anyone else to give her the results" Dr. Wayland replied as he ran his hand through his hair; the two physicians said their goodbyes ending the phone call.

Dr. Robert Lightwood knew from what he could hear of the phone call the results on Clary's biopsy were not good.

"Should I have Isabelle or her Uncle come with her to the office; is Jace planning on bringing her" Robert asked Michael knowing Clary did not need to be alone when she received the news.

"Clary has strictly advised our office staff that we are not to share any medical information with anyone other than her; every bone in my body is screaming at me to call Luke Garroway or at least her brother Johnathan but unfortunately my hands are tied; as a patient Clary has a right to her privacy and if she does not want us to share her medical information then we have no other but to respect her wishes" Dr. Wayland said in strained voice as he pulled the ends of his hair with his hands.

"You cannot be serious Michael; surely Clary is planning on telling everyone; especially her Uncle and brother; I can't keep this from Alec and Izzy not to mention you having to lie to Jace" Dr. Lightwood was furious; for Clary to even think of keeping this from everyone that cares for her that loves her, why would she want to go through this alone.

"Dammit Robert; do you not think I know that; do you not think I feel exactly the same way as you do but there is absolutely nothing I can do; but what I can do, I can give her the best medical team that I know and I can be there for her in any way that she will allow me to" Michael was standing on his feet looking down at Robert Lightwood

"That is what I know I can do for her Robert and right now that has to be enough for me; right now that has to be enough" Michael finished with tears streaming down his face; Robert silently stood walking to his friend of many years; placing his right hand on Michael's back

"I am with you my friend; whatever you need, I am behind you"

Michael turned toward Robert and nodded silently; no words needed to be spoken between the two; they would stand side by side no matter what the future held.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Dr. Robert Lightwood listened as his friend spoke of the phone call from Dr. Belcourt; that day would be forever etched in his mind, yes there was much grief to be found that day but there was also strength; Michael had not only found strength for himself that day but had found it for Robert as well.

"Robert and I decided to have Clary meet us at the office that afternoon; thought it would be best to get it over with" Michael sighed as he paced around the conference room; refusing to meet anyone's stares.

He knew that at some point during his rambling; Izzy broke down begging for Clary to forgive her over and over again as Alec tried to calm her in any way that he could; the only person Michael had not heard was his son, Jace. Michael could not look at his son right now; fearing what he may see if he did.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Robert had decided that it was time for Michael to take a break as he stood up and began to speak without warning

"Clary arrived at our office that very same day; I hated that she was alone but knowing she would not have it any other way" Robert looked to his two children as he continued

"Clary told me that she had been at our home helping the two of you pack; she laughed about how she and Alec were terrified when they went through your closet; fearing for their lives" Robert noticed one small tear slide down Alec's cheek as he held tightly to his sister's hand as she silently cried.

"Dr. Wayland and I brought Clary into the conference room asking her to sit; she refused of course."

_**XxXxXxX**_

"Dr. Wayland, Dr. Lightwood I really do appreciate the pleasantries; please just tell me" Clary was standing as straight as she could; trying to at least look strong.

"Clary; I spoke with Dr. Belcourt about an hour ago; now understand that she does not have the final pathology report" Dr. Wayland took a deep breathe before continuing; he looked over at the beautiful strong girl shaking in front of him

"Clary I am so sorry but Dr. Belcourt said it was not good; it's cancer Clary" Dr. Wayland finished quietly as he watched the young girl before him; waiting to see how she reacted

"Okay" was all Clary said at first as she walked to one of the dark leather chairs that sat empty around the conference table; she sat in silence as the two doctors stood watching and waiting for her to breakdown.

"Dr. Wayland and Dr. Lightwood if you would please sit; we have some things to discuss" Clary turned to the two doctors and looked at them; determination set in her eyes.

The two physicians shared a worried glance before taking two seats directly across from Clary's; assuming she wanted to discuss her options for care Dr. Wayland began speaking

"Clary I know that we do not have a final on your pathology yet; still I think we should move ahead with ordering a PET scan" Dr. Wayland began before Clary interrupted

"Dr. Wayland I do not want to discuss my diagnosis or my treatment plan; I need to discuss how we need to handle containing the news of my situation" Clary spoke very clearly as she stared at the two doctors sitting directly across from her.

"Clary I do not think you should concern yourself with everyone else right now; we need to focus on you" Dr. Lightwood said in a gentle voice.

"With all due respect to you and Dr. Wayland this is my body and my diagnosis and I will not be discussing or be moving forward with a treatment plan until we discuss how to contain this" Clary's voice was strong and clear but as Dr. Wayland searched in her piercing green eyes he saw what she was trying to hide; fear and uncertainty

"Okay Clary what do you have in mind" Dr. Wayland asked while looking at the young girl in front of him.

"First my Uncle Luke will be leaving next weekend for an extended trip to see my Aunt, his sister Amatis in Europe; my brother is back in New York at college as you know; there is no need in worrying them. I can call them both and keep in touch. Now" Dr. Lightwood stood up so quickly that his leather chair fell to the ground as he interrupted Clary

"You cannot be serious Clary; what are you thinking, they are your family" Dr. Lightwood yelled. Clary did not bother looking up at Dr. Lightwood as he spoke; she simply pointed toward his fallen chair as if to advise him silently to pick his chair up and sit back down. Dr. Lightwood shook his head; obviously frustrated as he lifted his chair up and sat down. Dr. Wayland put a gentle hand on his back to show him that he understood;

"Clary what Dr. Lightwood is trying to say is that you are going to need family and friends; a support team here for you" Dr. Wayland knew he had to tread carefully with the stubborn girl across from him.

"Dr. Wayland I appreciate your thoughts along with yoursDr. Lightwood but this is my choice and mine alone; I will not allow anyone and I mean anyone to put their life on hold because of my cancer; mine" Clary's voice began to shake as she continued

"Now Luke and Johnathon I will take care of; play by ear kind of thing; moving on to the main people that I needed to discuss with you both" Clary looked between the two doctors as she took a deep breath before continuing

"I need to go over the details of how I plan on handling the situation with Alec, Izzy and Jace" Clary's voice was barely a whisper as she said Jace's name.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Please review…


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for reading; please review. As always I do not own the character just the plot

_**XxXxXxX**_

"What do you mean handle Alec, Izzy and Jace" Dr. Wayland questioned Clary with a hard look on his face.

Clary refused to meet his gaze as she spoke "I do not want them to know about my diagnosis Michael; I need to keep this from them"

"You do not have much of a choice; the four of you are supposed to be moving in less than two weeks" Michael replied trying his hardest to make eye contact with Clary

"I know and that is exactly why they will not find out" Clary retorted as she slowly lifted her eyes to meet that of Michael's

"What do you think they would do if they were to find out; do you think Alec, Izzy or Jace would leave" Clary questioned the two physicians sitting in front of her; when neither answered she continued

"No they would stay; all three of them would make a decision to put their education on hold and why; ME and I will not allow that; no they will not put their dreams on hold simply for the fact that I have cancer" Clary voice was angry as she continued speaking

"Alec, Jace and Izzy cannot find out about me and that is final; no more arguing; no more" Clary's voice was final as she waited for the doctor's reply

This time Dr. Lightwood looked up at Clary; he saw how hard this was on her; she was putting her friend's happiness ahead of her own; or so she thought. Robert reached across the table and took the small girl's hand in his own as he softly spoke

"I will stand by you in whatever you decide "Clary looked up and smiled for the first time since entering that conference room.

"Thank you Robert; thank you so much" She turned her eyes toward Michael as she waited for him to speak

"I do not like this Clary; but it is your decision and I have no other choice but to back you in whatever you choose but know this; if Jace, Alec or Izzy ever see you or directly ask about your health; I will not lie to them; understand" Michael met Clary's gaze as he spoke

"Fair enough" Clary's voice was strained but clear as she nodded toward Dr. Wayland. She took a moment before speaking again; it was clear that she was struggling with what she was about to say

"As you know, we were supposed to be leaving next Saturday to head to the University; I will speak with Alec and Izzy first and then I will go see Jace; but not today; I can't today; I just can't" Clary allowed one tear to roll down her stressed face before shaking her head in order to clear her thoughts. The two men looked at her with such sadness; as she looked down at the table

"I will tell the three of them that I have decided not to attend the University with them; I know that they will all demand to know my reasons; I plan on using Johnathon's request for me to attend college in New York at the Art Institute; I am going to tell them that I miss my brother and need to be with him" Clary took a deep breath as she began speaking again; knowing if she stopped for even a moment; she would not be able to continue

"In the meantime I will speak with Jon telling him that I needed time away from everyone and that I used him as an excuse; just in case Jace contacts him; Jon will back me up; he always did think Jace and I were too serious for such a young age" Clary chuckled as she spoke the last sentence; it was true Johnathon always felt like Clary's relationship with Jace had moved too quickly; he always told her that she was not old enough to settle down with someone; of course Clary never listened, her relationship with Jace had never felt wrong it had always been the one thing that did feel right in her life.

"After I have told Alec, Izzy and Jace my reasons; I am sure they will pretty much hate me" Clary's voice was beginning to waver and she knew she had to hurry

"They will have every right of course; but it will be for the best; they will go to college and continue with their education and following their dreams" Clary could no longer hold her tears at bay as they began to flow freely down her troubled face.

Michael stood from his chair and went to kneel beside Clary; he took his hand and placed it gently under her chin turning her to face him

"Clary I promise you this; I am going to make sure that Alec, Izzy and Jace are not the only ones with a bright future ahead of them do you understand me; we will fight this together and you will beat this; understand" Michael 's voice and face was confidents as he gazed at Clary

"Yes, I understand" Clary choked out as she threw her arms around Michael to embrace him "Thank you; thank you; thank you" she repeated over and over again as she cried.

After several minutes had past Clary allowed Michael to stand; she then looked over and Robert

"Thank you also Dr. Lightwood; I know that you both disagree with me not telling Alec, Izzy and Jace, but I need them to go off to college and show the world what greatness that each one of them have locked inside of them" Clary said with a small smile as she stood

"Oh and after the three of them are settled in at Idris University; we can move forward with the treatment plan you feel is best"

Clary left Michael and Robert staring after her in awe; she was truly one of a kind, a beauty both inside and out.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Michael Wayland went and sat at the head of the conference table as he slowly began to analyze all three of the young adults; Alec was sitting beside Izzy holding her hand as she continued to weep silently. Michael began turning his gaze toward Jace; finding only what he had feared since the day Clary was diagnosed with cancer.

Jace's face was empty; no tears, no anger; no emotion whatsoever, he was no longer able to feel. All he did was sit and stare back at his father that sat directly at the other end of the long mahogany table.

"Jace, son please say something; yell if you like" Michael pleaded to Jace

"Father why should you care how I feel about any of this; you and Clary have not thought once of my feelings through any of your decisions" Jace said in a flat tone.

"Jace how can you say that; have you not been listening to what they have said; Clary did ALL of this for us; me, you and Izzy, she sacrificed everything so we could be happy" Alec spoke with a stern voice as he moved from his chair; making his way over to his best friend

"The three of us should have listened to Clary when she told us that she was not going to college with us; this is much our faults as anyone" Alec sighed as he gripped the side of the table for support

"What the hell are you rambling about Alec; she walked out on us; she walked out on me" Jace screamed as he glared at Alec

"No Jace; Alec is right; when has Clary ever cared about going to New York or Art School; sure she loved art but that was not her dream and we all knew that; she was the one who pushed us all to be better and to do better; no she would have never given up medical school for anything unless she had no other choice; we were all too caught up with our hurt feelings to see how truly broken she was that day" Izzy gasped as she said the last part remembering how Clary begged for her forgiveness and Izzy refused to even acknowledge her presence

"Oh God what have I done; what have we all done; we were so so very selfish" Izzy began sobbing again

Robert stood from his chair and walked to his daughter's side; scooping her up as he cradled her to his chest

"Izzy; Clary would not want you to feel like this; that little redhead loves you; all of you" Robert whispered to his daughter as he stroked her hair.

"Dad can we talk to Clary; I want to see her" Alec questioned his father

Robert looked to Michael for direction as Michael was still staring at his hardened son

"No, I do not think it is wise at this time" Michael spoke up; looking away from Jace and toward Alec

"Alec; Clary is in a critical time in her treatment; I cannot allow anything to possibly hinder her from wanting to receive her treatments" Michael finished as he looked back at a very shocked Alec

"Why would we hinder Clary from treatment; if anything I want to encourage her" Alec replied

"You three really have no clue what this girl has been through; none at all; I am not even sure that the Clary you all knew and loved even exist any longer" retorted Michael as he stood from his chair and walked over to the window

"What do you mean we have no clue; she seemed pretty cozy to me when I saw her with Will" Jace finally let it out; the one thing that had really been bothering him this entire time had nothing to do with the fact that Clary had kept her diagnosis from him; no he expected that, he would have done the same for her; he was angry that she could allow Will to care for her, hold her, make her laugh and kiss her hand

"Dammit how can you tell us we are not allowed to see Clary; who gave you the right to tell us no" Jace screamed as he slammed his fist on the table

Michael slowly turned from the window as he saw his son falling to pieces in front of him; he knew that Jace would only cry for so long and then his hurt would turn to anger; so much anger

"Jace; Clary did not look cozy with anyone while she was having chemo; get a hold of yourself; how could she be cozy as you say when she was going through her treatment" Michael was exhausted as he began to pace again

"Do you realize Clary refused any type of treatment for the first two months after you left; yes she refused; said she was okay with dying; all she wanted to do was draw, paint and hide from the world" Michael began to get frustrated as he thought of how he had to beg Clary to come and speak with him

"Clary was broken; not caring about a treatment plan any longer; she did not even want her final pathology report" Michael continued

"She was drowning in self-pity until your Uncle Stephen stepped in"

_**XxXxXxX**_

Dr. Stephen Herondale had heard enough of how Clary Fray refused to take their calls; refused treatment as she embraced death; utter bullshit is what that was; and that was why he was driving to Luke Garroway's house at that very moment.

Luke had already left to visit his sister Amatis; leaving Clary the entire home to herself; knowing that Clary would be at home alone gave Stephen the perfect opportunity to deal with her the way she needed. Pulling up to Luke's home; Stephen took several calming breaths before stepping out of his Lexus; as he walked to the door and knocked he caught a vision of red running by the window headed in the direction of the door.

"May I help you; Oh Mr. Herondale what can I do for you" Clary asked as she looked around seeing if he was truly alone

"I would like for you to help me with one of my younger patients if you wouldn't mind Clary" Stephen asked in a kind voice; praying she would take the bait

"Is this some kind of plot or something; did Dr. Wayland or Dr. Lightwood put you up to this" Clary questioned as she furrowed both her eyebrows

"Clary I can assure you that is not the case; you have chosen not to seek medical treatment and that is your choice; now I currently have a child that wants to get better so do you mind if we turn our attention back to her care" Dr. Herondale demanded

"Yes of course Dr. Herondale; please continue what is it that you would like me to help you with" Clary replied in her professional voice as she stood a little straighter

"This patient is a little girl around the age of six; she has been diagnosed with Leukemia and needs to have chemo treatments but she is simply terrified of needles among other things " Stephen took a breath before continuing

"When I went to check on her the other day I happened to notice that her room was covered in that Disney princess, the Little Mermaid; giving me the idea of you" Stephen looked at Clary in order to gauge her reaction

"Dr. Herondale are you trying to tell me that you would like me to dress up like the Little Mermaid" Clary was trying to hide her amusement as she replied

"No of course not; I thought that since you do favor the princess; you could just speak with her and reassure her that everything we do is in order for her to get better; that no one at the hospital would hurt her" Stephen replied as he watched Clary's facial expressions trying to see if she would go with him or refuse. After several minutes Clary finally answered

"Okay give me a couple of minutes to change" and with that Clary ran back to her room and threw on a pair of black leggings and a bright blue top that made her red hair brighter than ever; after throwing on a pair of black flats she headed back to the front door to meet Dr. Herondale

"I'm ready if you are doctor" Clary said with a smile on her face

"Well Miss. Fray I must say that is the fastest I have ever seen a woman dress" Dr. Herondale replied as he smiled in return

The two proceeded to his Lexus and began the drive back to the hospital

"What is the little girl's name" Clary asked as she began to feel a bit nervous as they neared the hospital

"Maureen Brown; she is a lovely child; the two of you will get along perfectly; oh did I mention she likes to draw" Dr. Herondale said as he parked his Lexus in the doctor's parking garage. Before opening his door he turned to Clary

"You ready" he asked; Clary nodded without speaking; afraid her nerves would get the best of her. The two walked down a long hallway designated for staff and physicians only; walking to the very end until two large double doors appeared in front of them

"Okay Clary, Maureen is currently sitting right outside the chemo room; go on she is waiting for you" Dr. Herondale said as he turned to leave

"Wait; how did you know that I would come" Clary asked as she turned to face the doctor as he continued walking away from her

"I just knew Clary; now go she is waiting" Stephen replied as he kept walking.

Clary took a deep breath before she pushed through the double doors; ready to meet Maureen

_**XxXxXxX**_

There in the corner sat a small child; she had on a bright pink shirt with white shorts and black converse shoes that were covered in sequins; the little girl had beautiful brown hair; even pulled back in a ponytail her hair still reached the little girl's back. Clary studied Maureen as she approached her slowly; the little girl was obviously nervous as she sat picking her nails.

"Maureen; hi my name is Clary; is it okay if I sit with you" Clary asked in a sweet voice as the little girl looked up to study Clary's features

"You do look like a princess; just like Dr. S said" Maureen giggled as she jumped up from her seat; Clary noticed how beautiful her blue eyes were as they seemed to sparkle as she stared at Clary.

"Oh and what else did Dr. S say" Clary asked as she sat in a chair right beside Maureen's

"Well he told me that you were coming to see me; and spend some time with me" Maureen started running her tiny fingers through Clary's bright red curls as she spoke; Clary just smiled already enjoying the little girl's company

"Dr. S said that you may want to talk to me about the chemo stuff; but we don't have to talk about it Clary" the little girl shook her head as a few tears began to appear in her eyes

"Maureen please don't cry; we don't have to talk about it, not if you don't want to" Clary started to say

"But what if you and I told each other a secrets even about the chemo stuff; maybe what scares us about it" Clary waited for Maureen's reply; just as the little girl smiled

"Okay Clary; I'll go first is that okay" Maureen asked; Clary nodded as Maureen began to answer Clary's question

"Dr. S thinks I am afraid of that chemo stuff because of the needles but you know what Clary" Maureen looked over to make sure Clary was paying attention

"No what is it" Clary asked genuinely wanting to know what scared the little girl

"I am not afraid of needles anymore; I am use to them; I get stuck with them all the time did you know that Clary" Maureen looked over to Clary once again; Clary looked back at the brave little girl with tears filling her own eyes

"Mama says I am brave with the needles; especially when they stick me; are you brave with needles Clary" Maureen looked to Clary once more

"I try to be brave with needles Maureen but truth is I do not like them very much" Clary answered honestly

"Well that's okay; Dr. S says we are all afraid of something but how we act when faced with it is what's important" Maureen said as she kept playing with Clary's red curls

Clary quickly wiped a falling tear from her face hoping Maureen did not notice

"Clary I wish I had hair like yours; it's so soft and red; did you know red is my most favorite color" Maureen asked as she placed Clary's hair over hers; causing Clary to bust out in giggles

Maureen smiled as she continued placing Clary's hair over hers "Dr. S said I really need these chemo things to get better Clary but I don't want to do them"

Clary looked over at the now redheaded little girl "Why Maureen; why do you not want to do the chemo"

As the little girl looked up; Clary noticed she had large tears swelling in her eyes and her lip was quivering as she spoke

"Clary I don't want my hair to fall out" Maureen's tears began falling over her round little face; Clary quickly pulled the little girl over so she was sitting on her lap; as she gently stroke Maureen's head she began to whisper

"Maureen love; as soon as you are done with the treatments your hair will grow back just as beautiful as it is now"

"You don't understand Clary; the kids they will pick on me calling me a boy; they already say mean things to me all the time" Maureen still had tears streaming down her face as she tried to make Clary understand

Anger rose in Clary's cheeks as she thought of sweet little Maureen getting picked on; it was not her fault she was sick; this little girl was so brave to fight this disease when there were so many others that would just lay down and do nothing; others that would rather die then fight; others just like herself.

That's when it hit Clary; she knew exactly what she was going to do.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Clary left Maureen with a nurse; telling the little girl she would not be gone long; when Maureen agreed Clary took off toward the elevators and went directly to the 5th floor; walking past the receptionist and straight to the back hall.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Please review...


	6. Chapter 6

As always I do not own the characters just the plot. Thank you all for reading - please review

_**XxXxXxX**_

Clary left Maureen with a nurse; telling the little girl she would not be gone long; when Maureen agreed Clary took off toward the elevators and went directly to the 5th floor; walking past the receptionist and straight to the back hall.

Looking around Clary could not seem to find Dr. Wayland or Dr. Lightowood; just as she turned to leave

"Clary what are you doing here"

Clary turned around instantly seeing Dr. Lightwood approaching her

"Well I um, I came to see you and Dr. Wayland about my treatment plan"

Clary looked down at the floor as she twisted her fingers together tightly; she felt ashamed of herself for pushing Dr. Lightwood and Dr. Wayland away for the past two months

"Oh Clary that's wonderful news; you just don't; Michael will be so happy to hear this"

Dr. Lightwood could not seem to get out exactly what he wanted to tell her; he walked right up to Clary and embraced her in a warm hug; thankful that she had come to the right decision

"I am so proud of you, Clary"

Robert whispered in Clary's hair as the two stood in the back hall of his office still embracing

"Thank you Dr. Lightwood and I am sorry that I have been so childish for the past two months; but if you and Dr. Wayland are ready to get started"

"I wish Michael was here; unfortunately his is tied up in surgery at the moment; maybe you could come back in an hour or so"

Clary looked at Dr. Lightwood and smiled; secretly glad that she would have a few hours before Dr. Wayland was available to see her; she was hoping that Robert would be willing to help her out while they both waited

"Actually I had a favor to ask one of you and since Dr. Wayland is in surgery, would you mind"

Robert looked at Clary carefully before answering; he had not noticed at first but the young girl had a sparkle in her eyes as she spoke; her facial features were so bright and alive; she seemed genuinely happy for the first time in months

"I have time; what do you need"

A huge smile took over Clary's face as she began jumping in place

"Do you know of a place that I could get my hair cut off?"

_**XxXxXxX**_

Robert looked at Clary as if she had lost her mind

"Clary what on earth are you talking about; there is no need for you to do that right now"

Clary smiled at Robert as she explained the situation with the young girl downstairs in the chemo room

Robert looked at Clary with such admiration; he had never met anyone like this young girl; she always put everyone in her life before her own; she never ceased to surprise him

"Clary if you are truly wanting to do this; I know exactly where you can go"

"Oh yes please; I really do"

Clary looked at Robert with sheer determination as she begged him; by the look on his face he probably thought she was having some kind of psychotic episode

"Ok let me grab my keys and make a quick call before we leave"

"Thank you so much; do you mind if I run down to the chemo room really quick and let Maureen know that I am leaving"

"Of course; I will meet you there"

_**XxXxXxX**_

Clary hurried back down stairs; finding Maureen with the same nurse that Clary had left her with

"Maureen I have to leave for a little while but I will be back as soon as I can; okay"

The little girl looked disappointed as she replied

"kay"

Clary kneeled down in front of the young girl; taking her hands in her own

"Maureen, I promise I will be back; I want to show you something when I return"

"What do you want to show me?"

"I can't tell you; I need to show you"

"Okay but don't take too long; when Mama tells me she is running an errand she takes all day long"

Clary giggled as she watched Maureen run back to the nurse and the two continued their coloring; waving bye she turned to find Dr. Herondale standing behind her

_**XxXxXxX**_

"Where do you think you are headed off to Miss Fray?"

Dr. Herondale was stiff in posture as he gave Clary a hard look

"Dr. Lightwood is taking me to run an errand; thank you very much"

She knew that Dr. Herondale was concerned as all the other doctors were but she was tired of his rudeness; he never seemed to be understanding or gentle where she was concerned

"I brought you here to help my patient not to run off and find someone to take you on errands"

That was it, Clary had had enough from the attractive doctor; she took her finger pointing it straight in Dr. Herondale's face

"I need to speak with you now; in private, unless you do not mind giving your patients a free show"

Stephen's eyebrows furrowed as he glared at Clary

"Fine this way"

Before turning to follow; Clary asked the young receptionist, Seelie to let Dr. Lightwood know where she was if he came by

As soon as the two were clear of patients; Clary unleashed her built up frustration

"Who the hell do you think you are treating me this way; frankly it is none of your damn business what I do, when I do it, and who I do it with"

Clary's head was shooting straight up in order to keep eye contact with the man standing in front of her as she yelled

Stephen was shocked that this girl would speak to him in such a manner; no one spoke to him like that; ever; and here was with this tiny redhead yelling at him not caring who he was or what he looked like

"Pardon me"

"Oh save it Herondale, you know exactly how you have been acting towards me and just so you know; I do not appreciate it one bit. I also do not appreciate the fact that you used that little girl back there to make me feel like a child with the way I have been handling my own situation"

A smirk appeared on Stephen's face as Clary continued to glare at him; if she were being honest, she would love nothing more than to take her tiny fist and punch him right where that smirk was

"So you do admit that you have been acting childish"

"That is none of your business"

"Oh but you see it is my business; do you have any idea of what my brother-in-law and my friend have been going through while you sit at home and sulk; do you have any clue"

Clary looked down at the floor as he spoke; not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing tears well up in her sad green eyes

"You have no clue how they have worried and fretted over your situation when they have other responsibilities to attend to; not to mention they have lied to their own children for you; and how do you repay them, by acting like a spoiled childish brat"

Clary took a deep breath as she willed her tears to disperse; looking up at the doctor she stood tall and spoke in a very clear voice

"You do not know me Stephen Herondale" Clary took her finger as she jabbed it into his chest making him take a step back

"You may be a great doctor but you are a pure bred asshole; how dare you stand there with all of your high and mightiness; you have no idea what I am going through not one" Clary continued as she removed her finger from his chest

"I have no one and before you reply in some smartass statement; I know it's my fault, this is what I wanted, and I do but that does not mean that it isn't killing me inside."

"My parents are dead, my brother in New York, My Uncle on the other side of the world and my three best friends are off living my dreams; my dreams, do you have any clue what that's like for me" tears began to freely flow over Clary's cheeks as Dr. Herondale opened his mouth to speak but Clary quickly placed her finger in front of him; silencing him

"You have no idea who I am or what I feel so in the future do not allow yourself to think otherwise"

"Clary, I did not mean to hurt you; I was truly trying to help; from what everyone has told me about you, I thought a hard approach was best; seeing as the gentle one was not working"

Clary looked up at Stephen as she wiped the tears away from her face; a tiny smile appearing

"Of course you would; the three of you are so much alike; how does the world survive with three of you walking around"

"Clary; am I missing something; what are you talking about"

Stephen looked at Clary clearly confused by her statement; Clary let out a small giggle

"You, your son and Jace; the three of you are so narcissistic"

"What of course I do not act like that; there is no possible way"

Dr. Herondale was shaking his head as he argued more to himself than to Clary; he was opening his mouth to speak when Dr. Lightwood came in to view

"My dear Clary, you never cease to amaze me; I do not think that in the entire time I have known Stephen; has anyone rendered him speechless"

Stephen turned to Robert as he rolled his eyes

"Robert do you find me to be a narcissist"

Robert began laughing as he refused to answer Stephen; looking toward Clary

"Clary; are you ready; she is ready for you"

Clary nodded but before she turned to follow Robert, she took a small step toward Stephen

"Mr. Herondale; I want you to know that even though I think you are a huge ass; you were right, I needed a hard approach and if were not for you, I would still be in my house sulking; so for what it's worth thank you"

Clary stood on her tip toes as she kissed him on the cheek; quickly turning before he had a chance to respond she took off to follow Dr. Lightwood

_**XxXxXxX**_

"So Dr. Lightwood where are we going" Clary asked as she sat in the passenger side of Robert's Volvo as they pulled out of the doctor's parking garage

"My house; I hope you do not mind but Maryse volunteers at the hospital and she knows where we need to send your hair for the wig to be made for the little girl; she has already called asking for a nurse to get Maureen's head measurements"

Clary grinned as she turned to look out the window

"No I am actually glad that someone I know will be doing it; I didn't even think past having my hair cut for the wig"

"That's why you have us Clary; you shouldn't have to think or do everything on your own"

Clary simply nodded as she continued to stare out the window; the drive did not take long and before Clary knew it they were pulling in to the Lightwood's driveway.

_**XxXxXxX**_

As Clary stepped out of the Robert's SUV she saw that Maryse had come out to greet them.

"Clary it is so good to see you; I have missed seeing your beautiful face around our home"

Maryse walked over to Clary and embraced her in a motherly hug; Clary had forgotten what it was like to have a mother hold her; so for a moment she allowed herself to pretend that it was her mother holding her.

Maryse seemed to notice Clary clinging to her; she felt tears escaping her eyes as she allowed Clary to have all the time she needed in that moment

After a few minutes Clary detached herself from Maryse and took a tiny step back

"Mrs. Lightwood I cannot thank you enough for helping me"

"Nonsense and Clary dear you know to call me Maryse, not Mrs. Lightwood"

Maryse turned to head inside the home as Robert and Clary followed; when entering the foyer Maryse turned to her husband

"Dear why don't I call you when we are finished; you must have plenty of work at the hospital?"

Robert gave his wife a questioning look but knew not to argue; as he turned to leave

"Clary I want you to know that what you are doing for this little girl is truly remarkable"

Clary looked down at the floor as she twisted her fingers together tightly

"It's not a big deal; it's not like I am not going to lose my hair anyways, right"

Dr. Lightwood did not reply as he took his leave; leaving Clary and Maryse alone.

"Clary dear would you like something to eat, drink"

"Um no thank you; I am good"

"Well I have everything set up in my bathroom if you would like to get started"

Clary nodded as she followed Maryse through her bedroom leading to the en-suite bathroom; once Clary entered she saw that Maryse had a chair ready for her to sit and all the tools that she guessed were needed for her hair to be cut.

Slowly Clary began to walk over to the chair; sitting she was able to see herself perfectly in the large mirror that hung on the wall directly in front of her. Maryse came behind Clary and took a large brush; as she gently brushed through Clary's hair she spoke

"Clary I want you to know that we have all the time in the world; if you need a moment, just let me know"

Clary looked at Maryse through the reflection of the mirror giving a small smile as she nodded; she was afraid to speak, unsure what her voice would sound like.

Maryse continued to brush Clary's hair as she hummed a tune that sounded much like a child's lullaby; Clary closed her eyes allowing herself to get caught up in moment; remembering what it felt like to have a mother.

"Clary are you okay; sweetie we do not have to do this; not today anyway"

Clary looked up at the mirror seeing tears streaming down her face; she did not even realize she was crying; Maryse had a worried look as she continued looking down at her

"Really I'm fine, I just forgot what it's like to have a mother; I mean I have family, Uncle Luke and my brother but when you hugged me earlier and then just now with you brushing my hair; I had forgotten what it felt like to have a mother love me"

Clary felt more tears fall down her cheeks as she spoke; looking up at Maryse in the mirror Clary noticed that she too was crying

"Oh Clary if you ever need me I am here for you; Robert and I love you as if you were our own; I hope you know that"

Clary did know that the Lightwood's along with Dr. Wayand and possibly even Dr. Herondale all loved her very much; she knew that she was blessed to be surrounded by people that loved her very deeply

"Yes Maryse I know, I do" Clary smiled up at Maryse; she returned Clary's smile as she continued brushing her hair

"Now I spoke with my friend Jia Penhallow; she makes wigs; she promised to put a rush on Maureen's wig, hoping to have it ready within 3 weeks or less; she promised to get started on it first thing. When we are finished I am going head straight over to the post office and ship it overnight to ensure Jia receives it first thing"

Maryse was explaining everything when Clary suddenly realized she had not thought about how much everything would cost

"Maryse how much is all of this going to cost"

"Do not worry about that; I am paying for the shipping and Jia heard your story as well as the little girl's; she insisted on doing it free of charge"

Clary allowed herself to relax when she heard Maryse explain that Jia truly wanted to do this for Maureen; she did not want Maryse and Robert paying a lot of money to have the wig made for her.

"Clary I am ready to make the cut; are you okay"

Maryse had just finished putting Clary's long red hair in a ponytail and now it was time for the next step; cutting; Clary took a deep breath as she closed her eyes

"Yes, I'm ready"

Clary felt the scissors as it cut through her thick red curls; trying to remember to breathe she began counting in her head, praying it would soon be over.

"There all finished" Maryse said as Clary opened her eyes

Maryse was holding in her hand the ponytail and attached was Clary's long red curls; Clary's hand automatically went to her head as she turned to look in the mirror

Her beautiful long hair was missing; now she had a short curly bob of sorts

"Would you like me to shape it up for you" Maryse asked as she stood behind Clary

Clary did not speak at first; she kept running her fingers through her short red curls, staring in to the mirror; and then when she finally found her voice she spoke

"No, I would like you to shave it please"

"Clary don't be silly child; you look adorable with this cut"

"I'm not talking about the cut; I need you to shave my hair; please Maryse"

"Why Clary; I need you to explain this to me before I agree to such a thing"

Clary turned so she was facing the older woman

"I remember my mother having had several surgeries and the whole time she would tell me everything was fine; my mother would tell all of us that if she saw us worrying and even when she started chemo; she was fine the first few treatments but after that she would come home and go directly to bed and sometimes you could hear her throwing up in the bathroom" Clary felt tears streaming down her face once again as she took a breath so she could continue

"I remember coming home from school that day; I could hear my mom yelling so I quickly ran up the stairs only to find her and my father sitting on the bathroom floor; my father was begging her to calm down, he kept telling her it was okay that she was still beautiful; and that's when I saw mama clinging to handfuls and handfuls of her beautiful red hair; she had them clenched in her hands so so tightly; and then I looked at her face" Clary was sobbing at this point as Maryse kneeled down by the chair; taking the young girl in her arms

"Shhh; you don't have to talk about it anymore"

Clary shook her head violently as she pulled away from Maryse

"No no I need to get this out just give me a minute please" Maryse nodded as Clary tried to control her crying; after a few minutes her breathing had slowed allowing her to continue

"I looked at my mother's face and for the first time since we had discovered her disease; she looked broken, lost; her hair falling out triggered her to fall apart; it took us the entire night to get her to allow us to shave the matted hair that was left off; after that mama was never the same; her determination, her fight, her joy, her love, all of it; and then she just died and my father was never the same after her death; coming home from school Jon and I found him dead on their bed, he had taken too many of her old pain pills, causing him to die due to an overdose"

The bathroom was silent after Clary finished; Maryse had her own tears streaming down her cheeks as she slowly stood up and walked over to a cabinet; once she opened the cabinet she began searching for something; once located the cabinet door was closed and she made her way back to Clary. Maryse took the black cord and plugged it in the wall outlet before looking down at Clary

"You ready" she asked quietly as she turned on the electrical shaver

Clary heard the insistent buzzing of the shaver as she looked up to see Maryse's eyes in the mirror; with a small smile she nodded and then closed her eyes; as Maryse gently moved the electric razor over Clary's scalp.

The sensation of the razor going over Clary's scalp as she felt waves and waves of her hair gently falling to the ground; the feeling she had was that of a butterfly feeling freedom from its cocoon for the first time; Clary had been wrapped up in her own cocoon of emotions; _**fear**_ of her mother's disease and outcome, _**grief**_ from lying and pushing Izzy, Alec and Jace away, _**anger**_ that her father left her, _**terror**_ of the unknowing, _**hopeless**_ thinking she was ready to let go and die,_** regret**_ for the way she had treated the doctors that cared so much for here, _**anxious**_ for her upcoming medical treatment

As Clary sat there feeling layers upon layers of her hair being stripped away; she envisioned letting go of all the emotions that she currently clung to; piece by piece she began to let them drift away hoping on what little she had; that those emotions would never return. Clary new for the road that lay ahead she had to be strong and stay positive; there was no room in her life for doubt, fear or anger; she could not afford to feel those things now; she had to be able to hope and from that would grow the will and determination to live, not just for those that love her but for herself as well.

_**XxXxXxX**_

_**Please Review…**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**XxXxXxX**_

Staring at her reflection Clary's hands instantly moved to her head; a silent gasp escaped her mouth as her hands moved carefully around her newly shaved head. She felt tears escape her eyes as they streamed down her face; Maryse quietly walked up behind her to put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Clary looked up at the older woman and smiled

"I am fine, promise; just a little shocked I guess"

Maryse returned Clary's smile and nodded

"Of course; I am going to call Robert to let him know we are finished; I will be right back" with that Maryse walked out of the bathroom

Clary turned her attention back to her reflection, analyzing every detail of her face; she looked the same, with her bright green eyes, pale face that had freckles dusting over her small features but yet she didn't. Clary's hair had always been a huge part of her identity; nicknames were given to her because of the bright red color; she has always been known as the girl with the bright red hair. She remembered how she would lay on Jace's bed with him; Jace would run his fingers gently through her hair as she fell asleep in his arms; what would he say if he saw her now. Tears started to flow faster as they clouded Clary's vision; she didn't even realize when Maryse was standing behind her once again.

"Clary, darling are you okay" Clary sucked a deep breath, trying to control her emotions before speaking

"Yes; it's so stupid really; I just; I have always been known for my bright red hair, my trademark; I know it sounds pathetic; I am" Maryse silenced Clary by placing her hand gently over her mouth

"You are not saying anything that would sound stupid; do you hear me"

"Yes ma'am"

"Now that's settled, I have something for you" Maryse grinned as she handed Clary a bright red bag

Peering in Clary found several beautifully colored scarves; any color she could ever imagine

"I don't understand, what are these for"

Maryse's hand grabbed a bright blue scarf that had tiny silver sparkles all over it

"Turn around; watch what I do"

Clary did as she was told; watching Maryse closely through the mirror; Maryse placed the blue scarf on her head, she began twisting and turning the scarf until it sat perfectly covering Clary's entire bald head. Clary eyes widened as she stared at her reflection in the mirror; the scarf made her look like a totally different person, giving her an edgy artistic look.

Clary beamed as she jumped up from the chair to embrace Maryse

"Thank you, thank you, thank you; I absolutely love it"

Maryse was delighted that the scarves gave Clary so much happiness

"I am so glad; now you should be able to find a scarf out of that bag to match any and all of your outfits, however if you notice that you are missing a certain color or you happen to see one that you would like; please let me know"

Clary continued to grin as she nodded in understanding; just as she was turning to look once again in the mirror, Robert and Michael appeared in the doorway

_**XxXxXxX**_

"Clary, we thought we could discuss everything here instead of making you come back up to the hospital"

Clary looked to Dr. Wayland as he spoke

"Oh that's fine; it's just I promised Maureen that I would be back and I don't want her to think I forgot" Clary replied

"Dr. Herondale took care of Maureen; he promised that you would be back soon to see her; plus he gave her a chocolate sundae just to smooth things over" Robert replied with a grin

"So Maureen is not mad at me then" Clary asked as she stood staring at the two doctors

"I promise Maureen is not mad at you; she specifically told Stephen as long as you come to see her soon, she is fine"

Clary smiled thinking of the little girl; she could not wait until the wig was completed to give to her.

"Now that we have that taken care of; shall we go into the dining room to discuss your treatment?"

Dr. Wayland asked Clary as he looked at her with concern.

"Yes"

As the doctors began walking out of the room; Clary began to follow, but not before she gave Maryse another hug to thank her for everything she had done for her.

_**XxXxXxX**_

The two physicians and Clary sat around the Lightwoods dining table staring at one another for several minutes; they all seemed terrified to break the silence; Clary decided that she should be the one to finally break the ice

"Dr. Wayland, I have already apologized to Dr. Lightwood for the way I have acted over the past two months; I have been very selfish; I had no right to push you away, especially after everything you have done for me; please except my apology"

Dr. Wayland looked down at the table as he silently shook his head

"Clary; you have nothing to apologize before; believe me you are not my first patient to run from this type diagnosis; I am just thankful that you have decided to move forward"

"Yes, I am ready so what do you have in mind"

Clary was pulling and twisting her fingers tightly as she listened to Dr. Wayland's treatment plan for her; she may be ready to move forward with her treatment but that did not mean she wasn't terrified

Dr. Lightwood noticed Clary's uncomfortable appearance; leaning across the table he placed his hands over her own

"We are going to take care of you Clary; you are going to get through this, understand"

"Yes, sir"

Clary felt like a little child as silence once again invaded the dining room; she knew that Michael and Robert were staring at her as she looked down at the floor; she had to be brave she kept repeating over and over in her mind

"I know you will take care of me; it's just that I am scared; I am trying really hard to be brave; I keep telling myself I have to brave but I don't know how to do that anymore; I have lost everything; I have pushed almost everyone I love away; I have no idea what I am doing anymore; I just; I know I need the treatment, I want the treatment; I just" Clary looked up toward the two doctors as she finished speaking

"I am scared; I know that makes me weak but I am" she could feel the wetness on her face as tears covered her face

Robert and Michael just sat there staring at Clary for what seemed like hours before Michael spoke

"You are anything but weak Clary Fray; you are so many things but weakness is not one of them; look at what you have done for a perfect stranger" he was pointing toward Clary's head as he continued

"Look at what you have done for your family and our children; you Clary; you have done all that, on your own; no you are not weak my dear, if anything you are courageous"

Clary looked stunned as she listened to Dr. Wayland's little speech; she never once thought of herself like what he was saying; as she continued contemplating over his words Robert spoke out

"Clary, Michael, Stephen and I were all discussing that we think it would be best if you would stay with one of us; especially after your surgery"

Clary's eyes widened as she heard what he had just said

"Oh no; I can't, I just no" Clary was shaking her head back and forth as she tried to get the words out of her mouth

Michael stood quietly making his way around the table, stopping when he came to Clary's chair; kneeling down he gently turned the young girl to face him

"Please, please; let us help you; we want to take care of you, Clary; we are all your family; don't push us away"

More tears began escaping Clary's eyes as she silently agreed; Michael smiled in return as he stood up, once again taking his seat at the other side of the table; allowing Clary to calm down before speaking again

"Good, now you will have your _**PET**_ _**scan **_in two days, Clary; after that we will move forward with your _**Bilateral Modified Radical Mastectomies**_ and _**Life port**_ placement this upcoming Monday"

"Okay" Clary whispered as she tried to grasp all of the information they were giving her

"Clary, I want you to stay with one of us from here on out; I know this is a lot to take in right now" Robert spoke as he watched Clary fretting over all the information she was receiving

Clary looked at the two physicians; studying them for any signs of deceit; she did not want to be anyone's charity case; when seeing that they both were sincere she agreed

"Yes, thank you; I think that would be for the best"

Michael and Robert's faces lit up as Clary agreed with their suggestion

"Great; now after your surgery on Monday we will have a nurse staying with you twenty four seven almost, and before you object Clary; the nurse is the one that proposed the idea to us"

Clary furrowed her brows in confusion as she frowned; she did not know of any nurse that would want to help her

"I don't know any nurses; why would this nurse want to help me"

Clary's question made Robert and Michael both chuckle; due to the nature of their answer. Robert looked at Clary with a mischievous grin as he cleared his throat to speak

"Do you remember speaking with Dr. Herondale earlier at the hospital?"

Clary simply nodded urging Robert to continue

"Well you see, this nurse happened to overhear what you had to say to him; and it seems you made quite an impression"

"I still don't understand what that has to do with anything" Clary huffed; this time Michael spoke

"The nurse's name is, Tessa Gray; Dr. Herondale is her boss and apparently she has been wanting to put him in his place ever since she started there over a year ago; she wants to repay you for saying everything that she has wanted to say to him"

Clary continued frowning; receiving help from Michael, Robert and Stephen was one thing but this Tessa Gray; Clary did not know her and she was not one to except handouts from anyone, especially ones she did not know. Michael knew exactly what Clary was thinking; knowing she was on the verge to refuse, he continued

"Clary she is a wonderful and sweet nurse; you will have drains after your surgery that will need caring for, so either you allow Tessa to help you or Robert and I will leave the hospital every hour to come back and check on you"

Dr. Wayland had Clary right where he wanted her; he knew that she would feel guilty causing him or Robert to travel back and forth from the hospital; she had to agree to Tessa looking after her now

"FINE; but I want to make this clear, as soon as my drains or whatever are removed and I am healed from surgery, Tessa will go back to whatever she does; I will not hsve anyone take care of me after that; living with all of you is bad enough; I will not allow someone to wait on me hand and foot too; I am serious after I have healed she goes" Clary stuck her finger out pointing it towards the two doctors

"I know what you two are thinking and it will not happen; I will not allow this nurse to stay with me as I undergo my chemo treatments, understand; I can and will do that on my own"

The two men finally nodded in agreement, knowing they could not argue with the stubborn girl in front of them

_**XxXxXxX**_

Clary was currently staying at the Wayland's home; after much debate on what home she would stay in when from all of the men, she finally put her foot down and decided for them. During the "BIG" talk with Robert and Michael; she had decided to go home with Michael; Clary then advised them that she would be staying with Dr. Herandole after her surgery, since Tessa was more familiar with him. Clary was unsure if the men agreed with her decision or not; she figured the physicians only agreed due to the fact that they were all afraid she would change her mind and refuse to stay with any of them.

Michael seemed thrilled that Clary agreed to stay with him until her surgery; he had taken her back to Luke's home and had helped her pack a few things to bring with her to his home. Once arriving to the Wayland's, Michael helped Clary with her luggage, taking all of her things directly to Jace's room; apparently he had already assumed that she would want to stay in that particular room. Clary had been surprised when she realized Michael put all of her things there; not, that she didn't secretly want to be in Jace's room; she was just unsure what Michael would think of her if she had voiced her desire to stay in his room. Once she was settled in Dr. Wayland informed Clary that he had to return to the hospital for surgery; he had also let her know that he had already ordered her favorite pizza and it would be delivered shortly, already being paid for of course.

Clary did not see Dr. Wayland again that night; after eating her pizza reluctantly; she did not like the fact that Michael had paid for her food; Clary decided to shower and head to bed. Once she had showered; enjoying the fact that she no longer had to worry with drying her hair; Clary dressed in her pajamas and headed toward Jace's room.

She stood in his doorway; almost as if she were afraid to enter; it had been over two months since Clary had stepped foot in this room; over two months since she had lain in this bed. Taking a deep breath she anxiously tip toed toward Jace's bed; pulling down the covers with care, Clary climbed in the bed. When lying down on the pillows beneath her; Clary could not help but feel a tidal wave of emotions overcome her; as she breathed in his scent she allowed herself to feel everything that was Jace Wayland. She remembered every moment she had ever experienced with him; from their first kiss to their last fight; like a tsunami her emotions crashed around her. Clary pulled his covers tightly around her as she sobbed in to Jace's pillow; she shut her eyes tightly trying to pretend he was there right there at that very moment holding her, knowing that would be all she could ever have; soon exhaustion from the day finally took over and Clary fell into a deep sleep.

_**XxXxXxX**_

_**Review please ;)**_

_**As always I do not own the characters, just the plot.**_

_**Thank you all for reading…**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**XxXxXxX**_

This was it, the day that would forever change the life of Clary Fray

The past four days had been like a big blur to the young girl.

Four days ago Clary had her _**PET **_scan done, three days ago Dr. Wayland had received the news that her cancer had not spread to other areas in her body. To say that everyone was ecstatic is putting it mildly, even Dr. Herondale shed of few tears of joy, not that he would ever admit to it. Dr. Wayland allowed Clary the rest of that day to celebrate with everyone, the following morning he had quickly ushered her to the registration center at the hospital, in order to have her ready for surgery in less than two days. Clary found that in order to register for surgery she would be giving numerous tubes of blood, having an _**EKG**_ to check her heart; she also had to have a _**Chest X-ray**_ to make sure her lungs were clear. The day was completely over by the time Clary had registered for her surgery, when she finally arrived back at the Wayland's home, she was so exhausted that she had went straight to bed. The day before her surgery Clary had stayed in Jace's bed for most of the day, his bed was the one place that made her feel safe. Michael had invited the Lightwoods and Stephen over that night for diner, Clary's last meal before her surgery. The mood was light that night no one discussing her cancer or surgery that would take place the very next morning, allowing Clary to almost forget what was in store for her that following day.

Now here she stood in the bathroom at the Wayland's home staring at her reflection in the mirror, it was currently four forty five in the morning and Dr. Wayland was waiting patiently downstairs for her. Clary knew that Michael was ready to leave and she should be getting ready but she could not seem to move, all she could do was stare at her naked reflection in the mirror. Clary reached up taking each breast in her small hands, it was not an act of intimacy but one of need; Clary needed to touch and feel her body one last time while she was still whole, knowing that the next time she stood before a mirror, she would no longer see and touch herself as she was now. Allowing only a few tears to escape Clary quickly turned away from the mirror and dressed, meeting Dr. Wayland downstairs the two left in silence.

Dr. Wayland did not speak to Clary until they arrived at the hospital's surgical center; there he finally turned towards her and embraced her in a fatherly hug

"I love you Clary, you know that right"

Clary forced back her tears as she looked up toward Michael

"Yes and I love you too"

Michael nodded as he kissed her bald head, before letting Clary go he added

"We are going to get through this, I promise"

"I know" Clary whispered in reply

Dr. Wayland released Clary to allow her to enter the surgical center, once inside Clary found that Maryse was already there waiting for her

_**XxXxXxX**_

Clary and Maryse were now in a large white room waiting for Clary to be taken to the Operating Room for surgery. Tessa Gray had already helped Clary into her surgical gown and helped her get comfortable in the large hospital bed. Maryse was sitting in a white metal chair that was next to Clary's bed, Tessa had to step out of the room in order to get the supplies she needed to place an _**IV**_ in Clary's arm.

"Clary is there anything you need, want" Maryse had been fighting back her emotions since leaving the Wayland's home last night, she had come to think of Clary as one of her own children and to see her going through this was too much

"No, I'm good thanks"

"Ok"

Tessa Gray returned to the room carrying a handful of supplies

"You ready" Tessa asked as she made her way to the bed

"Ready as I'll ever be" Clary tried to smile

Tessa began to place the _**IV**_ in Clary's arm

"You're going to feel a slight pinch, okay" Clary nodded

"Okay all done"

"You are" Clary looked down to see the needle placed in her arm as Tessa was hanging the saline bag

"I didn't even feel anything, you are good"

Tessa smiled down at Clary

"My secret is, when I tell the patient they will feel a pinch, I go ahead and stick the needle in, most patients are too busy stressing about feeling the pinch, they don't even notice"

"Ahhh"

Clary really liked Tessa; she was glad that she would be the one caring for her after the surgery

The room settled into an uncomfortable silence as they waited for the _**OR technician**_ to come and get Clary, the door finally opened revealing Dr. Herondale dressed in scrubs

_**XxXxXxX**_

"It's time" Dr. Herondale said as he walked to the head of Clary's hospital bed

"What's this, don't tell me you're taking me to the _**OR" **_

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"Don't you have patients to care for, something better to do"

"Nonsense, you should feel privileged to have me take you"

"Yea, yea let's just get this over with"

As Dr. Herondale began to push Clary's bed toward the door, Maryse quickly rushed over and kissed her on the head

"I will be right here when you wake up Clary"

"Thank you for everything Maryse"

With a tear in her eye Maryse watched as Dr. Herondale wheeled Clary out of sight

Clary was lying in the bed trying to control her breathing as Dr. Herondale pushed her down a very long hallway

"Clary"

"Yeah"

"I want you to know that I'm glad that you'll be staying with me after all this"

"I'm glad"

"You mean a lot to us all, not just Michael and I'm just happy that I get my chance to take care of you"

"Dr. Herondale, you better watch what you say people might start thinking"

"What are you talking about Clary?"

"If people hear you saying stuff like that, they may think you have a heart"

"Ha Ha, very funny"

Clary smiled as the silence fell between them once more; it felt nice to have so many people want to care for her

"Here we are"

Clary opened her eyes in a flash, she noticed that everyone had on green scrubs and mask, she looked around anxiously feeling as if she was about to panic

"Dr. Herondale, Stephen please"

"I'm right here, you're okay just breathe"

Clary laid her head back shutting her eyes tightly, she did not want to see anymore, she just wanted everything to be over

"Dr. Herondale"

"I'm here"

"Please don't leave, please"

"I'm not going anywhere, my place is right here with you"

Clary felt a few tears escape her eyes; before she could move to wipe them away she felt someone's hand doing it for her

"Open your eyes Clary"

Reluctantly she did as she had been asked; when she was able to focus she could see her three physicians standing over her, Dr. Wayland and Dr. Lightwood both had gloves on with mask already covering the majority of their faces

"Clary they're about to put a mask over your face okay"

Clary looked and Dr. Wayland and nodded, feeling more tears leave her eyes

Dr. Herondale gently wiped the tears away as he leaned down to kiss the top of her head

"You Clary Fray are the bravest person I know, we will not let anything happen to you"

Clary looked into Dr. Herondale's eyes, she saw they were sincere

"I'm ready"

"We will all be here when you wake up" Dr. Lightwood said as he stood above her

Clary noticed a plastic mask as it descended to her face covering her nose and mouth, someone from behind her began speaking to her

"Count for me"

Clary began counting as she was told noticing her eyes were feeling extremely heavy, before she knew it everything went black

_**XxXxXxX**_

Clary's eyes felt extremely heavy as she opened them, she could hear annoying beeps all around her as she slowly tried to pull herself up but unable to muster up enough energy to do so. Her throat was extremely dry as if she had eaten a pound of chalk, trying to focus her eyes as she looked around the room, to the right of her she noticed a person laying on the couch sleeping

"Hey" she wheezed

Clary watched as the form jolted up, she could feel the room moving a bit around her as she continued to stare at the form beside her

"Clary you're awake, how are you"

"Stephen"

"Yes it's me"

"Where"

"It's okay, you're still heavily sedated, try to sleep"

Before she realized it, she was asleep once again

_**XxXxXxX**_

Clary opened her eyes and was finally able to focus, no longer was the room moving this time; however, she felt a pulling sensation on her chest and it was extremely uncomfortable. Against her will Clary cried out in pain and before she knew what was happening her bed was surrounded by everyone

"What is it, what's wrong" Dr. Wayland's voice sounded a bit frantic as he looked her over

Clary looked up to see Dr. Wayland, Dr. Lightwood, Dr. Herondale, and Maryse all surrounding her with concerned looks on their faces

"I'm fine, I felt something pulling"

"Oh that's probably your drains, you're going to be uncomfortable until we can remove them" Dr. Lightwood replied

"Ugh" Clary's head fell back against the pillows, she did not like feeling like this, not at all

"When can I go to Dr. Herondale's house, I hate being stuck in the hospital"

"First we will have to see you walk and I will have a nurse come remove your catheter, so we can see if you are able to void properly" Dr. Wayland replied in his professional voice to Clary

"Please get a really good nurse to remove my catheter, please"

"I'll have Tessa come remove it as soon as she gets back from the house" Dr. Herondale said

"Okay; how about I walk now and then as soon as Tessa remove this catheter I'll go pee and we can get out of here"

"Clary let's take things a bit slower, how about I look at your incisions first" Dr. Wayland asked as he stepped closer to the front of Clary's bed

Clary's mind was yelling NO but her words deceived her

"Okay"

Dr. Wayland did not speak as he opened the front of Clary's gown, at first Clary had her eyes shut tightly but then she felt a slight pull causing her eyes to fly open

"Shhhhiiiitttt"

"Sorry, I'm sorry, it's over" Dr. Wayland said as he continued to study her surgical site

Clary's eyes looked down before she had a chance to think, and that was when she saw herself for the first time

A sound escaped her mouth as she continued to stare down at her mangled chest, her breast were completely removed, all she had now were large incisions and drains coming out of her body

Clary's hands flew to grab at her hair before realizing she no longer had that either, she could feel tears streaming down her face as she screamed

Dr. Wayland was yelling something to Dr. Herondale as he and Dr. Lightwood tried to restrain her, probably fearing that she would pull her drains out

Dr. Herondale was pushing something in her _**IV**_ and suddenly Clary felt the world disappear around her

_**XxXxXxX**_

Clary woke again knowing everything except what day it was, Dr. Herondale was the only one in the room with her this time she noticed

"Don't you have better things to do?"

Dr. Herondale looked over at her with a small smile

"I'm where I want to be"

"What if I don't want you here?"

Dr. Herondale stood walking over to the bed he looked down at her

"We don't always get what we want, do we"

Clary looked away from him, refusing to speak

"Tessa is on her way up to remove your catheter, then you will walk"

"NO"

"Yes"

"No"

"Dammit Clary stop acting like this"

Clary shot her head up to make eye contact with Dr. Herondale

"Acting like what, Dr. Herondale"

Dr. Herondale stood silently, he knew she was hurt and angry, that she wanted to fight but he refused to provoke her

"Silent treatment, how original"

"Tessa is coming to help you, please let her, and then we can leave"

"No"

"Clary"

"No"

"You will let Tessa remove that catheter and you will walk and we will leave, understand"

Clary looked at him with a smirk apparent on her face as she spoke

"N - O"

"FINE, let me go and get Maureen, let her see how you are acting"

"Excuse me"

Dr. Herondale turned to walk out of the room

"I said excuse me"

Stopping in the doorway he turned back to her

"I heard you, and"

"I don't want to see Maureen, I refuse"

"Then I suggest you do ask I say"

"FINE"

Dr. Herondale did not reply to Clary's remark, instead he went and sat on the couch waiting for Tessa's arrival

_**XxXxXxX**_

Tessa Gray could feel the tension as she stepped in Clary's hospital room, looking around she noticed Dr. Herondale sitting stiffly on the couch pretending to read a book, moving her eyes toward the hospital bed she found Clary staring up at the ceiling

"Are you ready to get that catheter out?"

Clary continued staring at the ceiling in silence

Tessa stepped up next to Clary's hospital bed, placing her right hand on the young girl's shoulder

"Clary did you hear me?"

Clary still did not move or speak

"Okay, so this is how it's going to be then"

Tessa turned to Dr. Herondale

"Do you mind stepping out, I'm about to remove her catheter"

Without replying Dr. Herondale stood from the couch and walked out of the room

When the two girls were alone, Tessa began to silently prepare to remove Clary's catheter

"Clary this may sting a bit"

Tessa removed Clary's catheter as easily as she could

"There not so bad, huh"

Tessa looked to see a few tears escape Clary's pale face, quickly walking to the head of the bed

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you"

"I'm fine, what's next" Clary replied still staring up at the ceiling

Tessa could tell that Clary was hurting not only physically but mentally also; Tessa also knew that she was only qualified to help Clary heal physically

Clary did as Tessa asked, going to the restroom and walking down the hall; she never would speak to Tessa, even though Tessa tried many times over. After Clary finished all her task Tessa helped her back in the hospital bed before going to find one of the doctors, so they could discharge her from the hospital.

Tessa found Dr. Herondale and Dr. Wayland both standing at the floor's nurse's station; the two physicians were speaking to each other in hushed voices

"Clary is ready to go" Tessa said as she approached the two physicians

"Great" Dr. Wayland said as he started toward Clary's room

Tessa watched Dr. Herondale as he stood staring after the other physician

"Dr. Herondale, are you coming"

"I will go and pull the car around front and wait for you there" Dr. Herondale started to turn from Tessa

"You do know she's not okay and I'm not talking about physically, Dr. Herondale"

The doctor stopped and slowly to face Tessa, with sadness in his voice he replied

"I know, and there isn't a damn thing any of us can do for her"

_**XxXxXxX**_

It had been three days since Clary was dismissed from the hospital, Dr. Herondale had a room on the first floor prepared for her and Tessa had a room directly across the hall from Clary's. Tessa tended to all of Clary's physical needs, draining her bulbs, stripping her drains, checking her incisions, helping her to and from the restroom, and so forth, however, Clary's mental health was another issue all together. Clary refused to start her chemo treatments; she was supposed to start them two days ago, refusing to leave her room. Dr. Lightwood and Maryse visited every day as did Dr. Wayland, they would stay for hours trying to cheer the young girl up, still Cary refused to smile or laugh, sometimes she would not even speak to them. Dr. Herondale had become frustrated with Clary to the point he would not even return home some nights, not that Clary cared. Tessa was mentally and physically exhausted as she dealt with Clary day after day

"You have to eat something Clary"

"Tessa just go, I'm tired"

Tessa knew Clary was tired, her physical appearance looked dull and lifeless, and Clary refused to eat and would barely take in any fluids at all. She feared that Clary would end up dying if something did not snap Clary out of her deep depression soon

Tessa stood in Clary's doorway as she watched the young girl lying in her bed; Clary was just lying in the bed staring out the small window in her room. Tessa's heart felt heavy as she silently watched her, if only she could help Clary see how much her life meant to so many, how people adored her personality, if she could just get her to see how beautiful she still was. Tears silently streamed down Tessa's face as she turned away from Clary

"I'll be in the kitchen" she whispered while walking away

_**XxXxXxX**_

Tessa was in the kitchen making a pot of tea when she felt large arms wrap around her waist and lift her off the ground; she began screaming and thrashing while being retrained

"Let me go, let me go, please somebody help" Tessa cried out

_**XxXxXxX**_

Clary was lying in her bed when she heard Tessa's screams for help, slowly pulling herself out of the bed she began to make her way toward Tessa's voice

"Put me down now, dammit"

Clary could still hear Tessa screaming as she slowly walked down the long hallway, the closer she came toward the kitchen she began to hear another voice, a man's laughter

Clary braced the wall for support trying desperately to make it to Tessa and the male intruder; finally she entered the kitchen to find Tessa flung over the shoulder of Will Herondale. Clary could not speak as leaned against the kitchen wall, watching as the two argued

"Who the hell are you" Will asked as continued holding Tessa over her shoulder

"I've told you I work for Dr. Stephen Herondale"

"Nope, Dr. Herondale doesn't bring business home"

"You ASS put me down; I'm caring for his patient, here in the house"

"Now I know your lying, he isn't the type to bring patients home"

"This one he did put me down"

"Who's the patient?"

"I'm not telling you"

"If you want down, you will"

"UGH, fine Clary Fray"

Clary watched as Will quickly put Tessa down; the look on his face was complete shock

"Where is she, take me to her now" Will demanded as grabbed Tessa's shoulders

"Will" Clary cried out, sounding more like a whisper

Suddenly Will and Tessa froze as they turned to face her

Clary tried to smile but her energy began fading fast as her body began to fall from under her, she could hear Will's voice cry her name before the darkness overcame her.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Review….and thank you for reading…as always I do not own the characters, just the plot


	9. Chapter 9

_**XxXxXxX**_

Clary tried to smile but her energy began fading fast as her body began to fall from under her, she could hear Will's voice cry her name before the darkness overcame her.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Clary felt heaviness in the air around her as she fought to open her eyes, as her eyes gazed around the room Clary began to feel uneasy, even though everything looked exactly the same Clary knew that something had happened. Taking a deep breath Clary tried desperately to remember the previous day unfortunately the memories eluded her. She let out a sigh of frustration as she pulled herself out of bed; Clary knew that Tessa would be the only one that could reassure her that nothing had happened.

Clary walked silently toward Tessa's room just as she went to knock on the nurse's door she began to hear hushed voices coming from the other side

"No and that's final" Tessa voice sounded stern

"Ha as if you can tell me what I can and cannot do in my own home"

Clary shook her head thinking; _**surely that's not Dr. Herondale in there with Tessa**_

"Ugh how many times must I repeat myself, this is not your home, it's your fathers who happens to be my boss and he said no"

"As if you could stop me"

Clary placed her hand over her mouth as if she were going to scream, she now knew exactly who was in the room with Tessa, Will Herondale

"Try me Herondale, just do it and see what happens"

Clary heard what sounded like a sigh come from Will

"You don't understand I need to see her"

Clary felt her breathe catch for a moment; surely Will was not speaking about her

"Will I'm sorry, truly but Dr. Herondale gave me strict instructions not to allow it, he feels that Clary's condition will only worsen if she sees you"

"As if he cares but I do, I care a lot"

Clary felt a little lighthead at hearing Will speak with such emotion concerning her; she never knew he even cared

"You're wrong Will, your father does care for Clary loves her even, never once have I ever seen Dr. Herondale shed a single tear over anything or anyone but I've seen his shed plenty of tears over that stubborn beautiful girl"

"That's Clary, she's something special, everyone that meets her can't help but love her"

"Yeah she was"

"Stop that, don't talk as if she's dead, she's not going to die, I WON'T LET HER, DO YOU HEAR ME"

Clary shook with emotion as tears streamed from her sad green eyes, in all the years she had known Will he had never yelled at anyone

"Shut up, god you're so much like your father, I'm saying that she's no longer that Clary, she's lost the will to live, if something doesn't snap her out of this deep depression she will die"

Clary shook her head as tears continued to fall down her face, was Tessa right did she give up, did she want to die

"What can we do?"

Clary could no longer listen to Will and Tessa argue about how to save her when she didn't even care herself. She had not realized that her actions would affect anyone besides herself, how could she have been so blind?

"There isn't anything we can do Will, don't you get that" Tessa sighed in frustration

"I don't believe you, I won't" Will argued

Clary wiped the tears from her face; placing her hand on the door knob she slowly began to open the door

_**XxXxXxX**_

Walking in the room Clary noticed that Will and Tessa were sitting next to each other on the other side of the bed, currently all Clary could see of them were their backs

"Hey Guys" Clary whispered

Tessa and Will both jumped from the bed at the sound of Clary's voice

"Clary what on earth are you doing out of bed" Tessa squealed as she rushed over to where Clary was standing

"You never came to check on my incisions and I got worried" Clary replied in a quiet voice

"Oh, I totally forgot Will sidetracked me"

"It's okay, really I'm fine Tessa"

Clary turned her attention toward Will as Tessa continued to fuss over her, as their eyes met Clary saw that Will had tears in his beautiful violet-blue eyes

"Oh Will" Clary whispered as tears began to swell in her eyes once again

"Hey now none of that little cherry" Will cried out as he made his way toward her, standing in front of her Will cupped Clary's face gently between his hands as he bent down to look into her emerald green eyes

"No more tears"

Clary took a deep breath as more tears escaped her eyes, looking directly at Will she whispered

"I'm so sorry Will, I had no idea"

"Shhh, none of that you have nothing to be sorry for"

"It's all my fault, I'm so selfish"

Clary could feel as more tears rushed from her eyes as she tried to pull away from Will

"Cherry stop this, you are no more selfish than I am ugly"

Clary watched as Will took his thumbs, gently wiping away her tears, she could feel a small smile forming on her lips as he continued to speak

"Cherry everyone knows that my looks are the very opposite of ugly so that has to mean you're not selfish"

Clary's tears had slowed as she listened to Will's nonsense; she couldn't help but smile as she replied

"That's a matter of opinion, personally I've always thought you to be the only ugly Herondale; what do you think Tessa"

Clary could not help notice that Tessa's cheeks flushed when she asked her about Will's looks

"Umm, what was that Clary, I need to go grab some supplies from the kitchen, it seems that we can remove all but one of your drains" Tessa stuttered as she began to walk out of the room

"I'll meet you back in your room, without him" Tessa yelled from down the hall

"Clary, you have wounded me with your cold words" Will cried out as he fell back on Tessa's bed with a hand placed over his heart

Clary shook her head as she went to head back to her room but before she could move, Will picked her up from behind carrying her bridal style towards her bed

A giggle escaped Clary's mouth as she hit Will on the top of his head

"Cherry did my ears deceive me or was that a laugh"

Will carefully laid Clary on the bed waiting for her to reply

"You laughed Clary, thank the Angel you laughed" Tessa cheered as she ran in the room with a handful of supplies

Clary looked between Will and Tessa and realized that for the first time in a very long time she was truly happy, with a large smile beginning to appear on her face she spoke

"I giggled you two; let's not get ahead of ourselves"

Will and Tessa shot each other a hopeful look before the two of them began to laugh

"Guess it's too late for that" Clary smiled as she watched her two friends laugh

_**XxXxXxX**_

Once the laughter ceased, Tessa pushed Will out of the room in order to check Clary's incisions and remove her drains

"You ready" Tessa asked

"It's going to hurt"

Tessa smiled down at Clary as she paced her hand around the first drain

"You'll feel more of a pulling sensation, ready"

"Yeah"

Clary squeezed her eyes shut tightly as she began to feel a pulling sensation

"Okay the first one is out, ready for the second one"

With her eyes still shut Clary nodded for Tessa to continue

"Here goes the second drain"

Clary felt another pulling sensation as Tessa removed her second drain

"All done"

Clary slowly opened her eyes to see Tessa placing the drains in a biohazard bag

"When do you think we can remove the last drain?"

"Well your output is pretty low, you want to go ahead and remove it"

"If it's okay, yes please"

Tessa walked back over to Clary, placing a hand on her shoulder

"Let me check your drainage output one more time and if it's below 10ml, I'll remove it okay"

Clary smiled at Tessa and nodded; Tessa checked the last drain seeing that the output was only 5ml

"Clary I am about to remove your last drain, ready"

"Ready"

Clary felt instant relief when Tessa removed the last of her drains

"Can I take a shower now Tessa" Clary could not wait to shower without having to worry about those stupid drains

"Nope"

"Awesome, wait did you just say no" Clary was puzzled, surely she misunderstood Tessa

"Yep"

"Why" tears were beginning to form in Clary's eyes, why was Tessa being so cold all of a sudden

"Oh Clary don't cry, I just want you to eat something first, can't have you passing out in the shower can we"

"Oh sure, let's eat then" Clary chimed

'Well okay then, shall we ask Will to join us"

_**XxXxXxX**_

Stephen was not looking forward to going home, he hated to see Clary in the state she was in, he despised listening to Tessa Gray gripe and complain about Clary's depression and now on top of all that his son Will had decided to make a surprise visit last night. Tessa had called him that morning to advise him of all the trouble Will had caused the previous night; Tessa informed him that Clary had seen Will right before passing out in the kitchen. Stephen had instructed Tessa to make sure Will was out of the house before Clary had the chance to see him again, Stephen could only imagine the fight Will put up when Tessa ordered him to leave. Pulling in his driveway Stephen parked his car and sat there in the darkness dreading the moment he had to get out; he knew that once he left his car he would have no choice but to go inside and going inside meant dealing with Tessa Gray's constant nagging about Clary and now she would nag him about Will too.

Stephen sat in his car for over ten minutes before deciding it was time to go inside, walking up to the front door he took a deep breath as he opened the door, Stephen was surprised to find that Tessa was not on the other side of the door ready with her verbal attacks. Once inside Stephen walked back toward Clary's room assuming Tessa was there however he found not only Clary's room empty but Tessa's as well, Stephen was walking toward the kitchen when he heard something that almost sounded like laughter coming from upstairs. Stephen quickly made his way up the stairs at the top of the stairs he took a right continuing to follow the sound of laughter, he knew that the laughter would take him to one of two places either the entertainment room or Will's bedroom. Stephen ended up outside the door to the entertainment room, before barging in he took a brief moment to listen, on the other side of the door he could hear Will's voice it sounded like he was trying to sing followed by the sound of girls giggling. Stephen was furious with his son as he continued to eavesdrop outside the door, how dare Will bring girls over when Clary and Tessa were currently living downstairs, having heard enough Stephen yanked the door open fully intending to throw his son and whoever was with him out of his home. Stepping through the doorway Stephen's anger quickly disappeared as he took in the scene before him, there on the long couch was Will on one end with Clary leaning up against him and on the other side of Clary set Tessa, the three were watching _**Disney's Frozen**_ movie and from the looks of the empty pizza boxes Stephen assumed they had ordered pizza. He shook his head as a gigantic smile began to form on his face, for the first time in many months Stephen Herondale was truly happy that he came home, walking further into the room he decided to speak

"Someone could have at least called and invited me to dinner and the movie"

"Oh Dr. Herondale, I wasn't sure if you would be home this evening"

"Tessa relax, I'm kidding" Stephen interrupted Tessa waving her off as he walked to the front of the couch to get a better view of Clary and what he found made his heart swell with joy

Clary had color in her face that had not been there since before her surgery, her deep green eyes had a sparkle in them that he had desperately missed and most importantly Clary was smiling and laughing

Stephen walked over to Clary, kneeling in front of her he took one of her tiny hands in his

"Please don't tell me that my son is better company than me"

Clary giggled as she looked into Stephen's eyes

"I'd never choose Will over you"

Will was obviously offended by her remark, quickly he retorted

"Dad don't let Cherry fool you, she's madly in love with me, she just doesn't know how to break it to you"

This earned Will a slap from Clary, though she was laughing as she did it

Stephen watched as his son and Clary bickered playfully, deciding that maybe he was wrong, maybe Will was exactly what Clary needed

_**XxXxXxX**_

When the bickering and laughter finally died down, the four decided to finish watching the movie before heading off to bed, by the end of the movie Tessa and Clary both had fallen asleep.

Stephen quietly woke Tessa sending her off to bed, promising her that he would take Clary to her room. Seeing that Tessa made it down the stairs without falling Stephen turned back to the couch to find Will staring down at Clary

"Will I can take her down to her room now"

"Why didn't you tell me" Will asked in a hushed voice, his eyes never leaving Clary's face

Stephen sighed as he sat at the end of the couch, turning toward his son to reply

"She didn't want anyone to know, she felt that her sickness would ruin everyone's lives not just hers"

Will chucked softly, placing his right hand on Clary's cheek

"She's something else isn't she?"

"Yep" Stephen chuckled along with his son agreeing wholeheartedly with his statement

"Dad" Will's voice took a serious tone

"Yes son what is it"

"I need you to know that I'm not going to leave her side now, I can't"

Stephen studied his son's face, Will was a lot like him arrogant and cocky but it was more than that the two of them never let anyone in, Will never had a serious girlfriend even though he was extremely good looking like his father, dates yes girlfriend no, the two of them never truly cared for anyone other than themselves not until now. Stephen could not deny his son's request even though it sounded more like a statement , either way Clary had a pull not only on Stephen's heart but Will's as well, Stephen knew his love for Clary was a fatherly love but he was not quite sure what Will's love for Clary would turn out to be, he could only hope that the two would not get hurt in the process of finding out

"Dad"

Will brought Stephen from his thoughts by calling him

"Sorry son, it's been a long day"

"Did you hear me about staying with Clary?"

"Yes and I can't blame you but I do ask that you help me talk her into receiving chemo, she's been refusing it"

"We've already discussed her chemo with Tessa earlier; Clary said she's ready to do it"

Stephen nearly jumped off the couch screaming with joy, knowing that Clary was sleeping beside him, he contained his excitement

"Will are you serious son, please tell me you're serious"

"Yes dad, Clary brought it up when we were waiting for the pizza, she's ready"

Stephen stood up from his seat and walked over to where his son was, bending down he kissed the top of Will's jet black head

"Thank you son, thank you"

"I need her to be okay dad, ya know"

"I know son, that's what we all want"

As silence began to fall in the room Stephen decided it was time for them to turn in

"Do you want me to take her down?"

"Nah, I got her"

Stephen nodded as he left the room heading off to bed, he never would have dreamed his night would have turned out this way

**XxXxXxX**

**As always I do not own the characters, just the plot**

**Thank you all so much for reading; I truly hope you are enjoying my story**

**Please leave your thoughts – REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

_**XxXxXxX**_

Warmth radiated from Clary's back as she slowly opened her eyes, she could not remember the last time she had slept so well. Shifting to get comfortable she realized Will was lying behind her sleeping, Clary could feel a smile form on her face as she studied him. Will was quite beautiful; his angelic features had Clary yearning to draw him. Carefully she took her hand placing it on Will's cheek, planning to move a piece of hair that had fallen over his eyes, just as Clary went to move the stray hair Will's hand grabbed her wrist

Chuckling as his hand encircled her tiny wrist, "Checking me out while I'm sleeping Cherry"

"Ugh please, I was so not checking you out Herondale" Clary snapped back as she tried desperately to remove her wrist from Will's grip

Will grinned, propping himself up with his other arm he looked down at Clary "Cherry are you lying to me or yourself"

Clary's eye widened in horror, "No, I just, I was surprised to find you in my bed and that's it"

Will still had a grasp on Clary's wrist, moving extremely close to her face as if he were going to kiss her, allowing his lips to touch Clary's ear he whispered "Cherry I like the thought of you watching me"

Releasing Clary's wrist, Will pulled away from Clary with a smirk on his face, knowing that he had exasperated her

Clary glared at Will, she knew exactly what he was doing, he wanted to rile her up like he always did, refusing to play a part in his games Clary carefully removed herself from the bed, looking back at Will she spoke harshly

"I'm going to take a nice long shower, don't be here when I get back"

Will bit his lower lip trying desperately hard not to laugh, watching Clary turn to head toward the bathroom he called out to her

"Cherry was that an invitation for me to join you, you wash my back I wash yours"

"You try it and I will cut off your appendages"

Will smiled as he fell back on Clary's bed; he could only imagine the look on Clary's face as he listened to her yelling

_**XxXxXxX**_

Will had just closed his eyes when he heard a gasp

"What, did you, what are you doing in here"

Will opened his eyes to see Tessa standing beside Clary's bed, clearly stunned to find him there

Will gazed at Tessa; she was tall and slender with gray-blue eyes and wavy brown hair that fell over her shoulders

"You jealous Tess" Will smirked, standing from the bed

"What, no of course not and my name is Tessa not Tess"

Tessa placed her hands on her hips, glaring at Will

"O-kay, whatever you say Tess-a" Will laughed as he walked pass Tessa, leaving the room he called back to her "tell my Cherry I'm taking a shower, then I'll be back"

Tessa fumed while she waited for Clary to return

_**XxXxXxX**_

Clary allowed the water to run cold before ending her shower, the warmth made her muscles relax and the time alone was something she enjoyed. Since moving into the Herondale home she was never left alone, someone was always with her; Clary was never given a chance to breathe without Tessa or Dr. Herondale asking her a million questions. Standing in front of the foggy bathroom mirror with her towel wrapped tightly around her, Clary picked up the folded hand towel that was lying on the sink. Cautiously she began to wipe the steam from the mirror, once the mirror was clear of fog Clary took a step back and closed her eyes.

Clary's eyes were shut tightly as she tried to control her breathing, this was it, the moment she would see herself for the first time since surgery. With her eyes still closed, Clary carefully began to remove her towel allowing it to fall to the floor. Beginning to feel the chill in the air around her, Clary began to open her eyes, taking in the reflection staring back at her.

The coldness completely forgotten as Clary stood petrified by the reflection staring back at her, with trembling fingers she reached out and touched the mirror, gasping in horror realizing that the disfigured reflection was her own. Clary's hands trembled, lifting them to feel the flat jagged scars that covered her small chest, the scars were directly where her breast once were traveling to under her arm. Silent tears began to stream down Clary's pale face, she felt disfigured and no longer a woman, her red curls no longer fell in waves down her shoulders, her small breast were no longer present on chest. Gasping for air Clary sank to the floor, her naked body curling into a tiny ball as sobs raked through Clary's body.

_**XxXxXxX**_

"Did you miss me Cherry" Will asked while strolling through Clary's doorway, he looked up to find Clary missing and Tessa sitting on Clary's bed eyeing him

Smirking Will winked at Tessa, "Checking out my goods, I see"

Tessa shook her head as if to get the mental picture of Will with no shirt out of her head, huffing, "As if"

"Tess, you shouldn't lie, you're not very good at it"

Tessa jumped up from the bed, walking up to Will she placed a finger on his chest, "Herondale let's get this straight once and for all, I do not like you nor do I find your package attractive" Tessa's face was solid red when she finished yelling at Will

Will seemed unfazed by Tessa's tantrum, simply stepping around her to get a better view in Clary's room

"Where's Cherry" Will asked turning back to Tessa

"Oh no" realization finally hit Tessa that Clary had not returned from her shower yet, running toward the bathroom she quickly shoved the door open "Oh my god' Tessa gasped

Tessa had forgotten about Will, kneeling down beside Clary's shaking body; she placed her hand gently on Clary's shoulder, tears began to flow from Tessa's eyes as she spoke softly

"Clary, please I'm sorry, I should've been here"

"What, what's wrong" Will's questioned as he flew into the bathroom

Will felt a knot form in his throat as he took in the scene around him, Tessa was kneeling over Clary's naked body crying and Clary was curled into a small ball sobbing. Will quickly grabbed a towel; wrapping the towel around Clary's body he carefully lifted her off the tile floor.

"I've got you baby, it's okay" Will whispered softly to Clary as he carried her to the bedroom

Tessa stood and followed Will with tears still streaming down her face

_**XxXxXxX**_

Will carried Clary over to her bed; gently he placed her down on the bed, turning toward Tessa he asked

"Where's her clothes" Will was glaring at Tessa waiting for her to respond

Tessa wiped the remaining tears from her face as she hurried over to the dresser in search for Clary's clothes; Tessa came back with Clary's clothes in hand, peering over at Will

"Do you mind"

Will looked as if he was going to refuse, instead he nodded and silently left the room

Tessa looked down at Clary

"Clary darling we need to get you dressed, is that okay" tears filled Tessa's eyes, Clary simply nodded

Tessa helped Clary dress in silence; Tessa could tell that Clary was exhausted from her break-down, when Clary was fully dressed and lying down Tessa finally spoke

"I'm going to make you some soup, doesn't that sound good"

Clary turned her head towards Tessa, with a small smile she answered

"Thanks Tessa"

Tessa nodded with tears falling from her eyes she turned and headed to the door

_**XxXxXxX**_

Clary stared up at the ceiling, Clary was angry with herself for having an emotional break-down

"Cherry" Will spoke softly as Clary felt the bed dip beside her

"Please baby answer me, I'm worried, Tessa's worried"

"I'm okay Will, honest" Clary whispered, still staring at the ceiling not knowing how she would react if she looked in his eyes

"Cherry what I saw in that bathroom was not okay"

Clary could feel Will staring at her, knowing that he would see right through her lies, Clary turned looking him straight in the eyes

"I was having a girl moment okay, can we drop it now"

Will propped himself up with one of his arms, his eyes never leaving Clary's

"What kind of girl moment"

Clary sighed in frustration; she did not want to be discussing this with anyone, especially Will

"Will it's nothing, just stop"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Ugh fine, let's see I have no hair, my breast have been cut off and my chest look like it's been clawed by a bear" the words rushed from Clary's mouth as she looked away from Will, knowing he saw her the exact same way

Clary waited for Will to speak but he never did, she was about to say something to him when she felt the bed move, before Clary could register what was happening Will had picked her up from the bed

"What the hell Will, what do you think you're doing"

"Hush it Cherry, I've heard enough of you" Will's voice was stern as he continued walking with Clary in his arms, not stopping until they were in the bathroom once more

Placing Clary down so she was standing in front of the mirror, he bent down and spoke in a demanding voice

"Tell me what you see"

Clary did not want to be there, anywhere but there, she wasn't ready for this

"No Will, you don't understand you can't"

Will grabbed Clary's chin roughly as he spoke

"Clary Fray, you look in that mirror and tell me what you see"

Surprised by Will's forcefulness Clary opened her eyes, looking directly in the mirror

"I see me Will, I see me" she whispered

"No you don't, all you see are your scars" Will's voice was soft as he wrapped his arms around Clary's waist holding her back tightly to his chest

"Cherry do you want to know what I see"

Clary looked at the mirror, seeing Will standing behind her holding her tightly, Clary could feel a smile beginning to form on her face

"Yes, I want to know"

Will smiled when he saw Clary's reflection in the mirror

"I see you Cherry, those piercing green eyes, your milky white skin with those adorable freckles, that smile that makes my whole world light up"

Clary watched Will's reflection in the mirror as he spoke; she saw nothing but honesty in his eyes as he spoke

"Cherry, when I'm around you, I want to be a better me, someone your proud of" Will turned Clary to where she was facing him and no longer the mirror, gently he placed his hand under her chin making Clary look at him

"I saw all your scars Clary when you were lying on this bathroom floor; I'm here to tell you that those scars are not ugly, you are beautiful and if those scars are a part of you that makes them beautiful too"

Clary stared at Will not knowing what to say, she had no words so instead she stood on her tip toes and placed a kiss on his cheek

"Thank you Will"

Will placed a hand on both sides of Clary's cheeks, gazing down at her with a look that Clary had never seen on him before; it was almost lustful in a way

Leaning toward her slowly Will watched Clary as if to gage her reaction, when Will was only inches away from their lips touching he leaned his forehead against hers, breathing heavy Will finally spoke his voice was thick with emotion

"Cherry we should get you back to bed", letting his hands fall to his side, Will placed a gentle kiss on Clary's forehead as he ushered her out of the bathroom

_**XxXxXxX**_

**Thank you all for reading, your reviews make me smile every single day, I love them.**

**Please Review….Let me know what you think so far**

**As always I do not own the characters, just the plot**


	11. Q&A

This is not an update; I know it totally sucks – more like a Q&amp;A

_**XxXxXxX**_

Q: Is this still a Clace story:

A: ABSOLUTELY! This is what's going on, Clary is extremely emotional from her surgery, she no longer feels like a woman and she definitely does not feel beautiful at ALL, Will is there making her feel like she is still wanted. She misses Jace more than she will ever admit, having Will there is almost like a substitute. Moving on to Will, first off you have to know I love the Herondale men and Will is no exception. Will has never ever been in love, his dad has never been in love, the only love Will has ever known is Jace and Clary's love. For four years Will watched their love blossom, Clary changed Jace for the better and Will was extremely jealous. Will envisions Clary as the perfect love; he truly believes that he is in love with her.

Q: Does Will know that Clary still loves Jace

A: Yes, Will knows how Clary feels but he thinks that if he can keep Jace out of the picture Clary will fall in love with him

Q: Is this story still being told from the doctor's point of view

A: That was really a great question by the way and the answer is yes and no. Let me explain, I received a message telling me that my story was great but confusing – I guess with the doctor's telling things about the past with Clary and then jumping back to the present with Jace, Alec and Izzy, and after I read the story again I had to agree with them. Honestly this would be like a rough draft to my final story and one day hopefully I can rewrite it and make it better but until then you have my messy thoughts, sorry. The last few chapters have not been told by the doctor's, really only Will, Clary and Tessa know about most of it and some things only Will and Clary know about. Jace, Alec and Izzy have no clue how intense the relationship between Clary and Will has become. The story is still in past tense, though we only have three or four more chapters to go before we are in the present.

Okay I think that's it – hopefully I have answered all of your questions if not message me – oh and just because you guys are sooo amazing I will let you in on a little secret….there will be a marriage proposal coming up in the next four or five chapters!

I am currently working on my next chapter for _**Finding Clary**_; hopefully I will have it done by tonight or tomorrow. The next chapter for _**For the Love of the Game**_ will hopefully be ready by Tuesday and _**The**_ _**Stand's**_ next chapter will be up by Friday at the latest. Maybe I can get another chapter for _**Dying**_ _**Young **_in there too,


	12. Chapter 11

_**XxXxXxX**_

Tessa Gray had just stepped out of her room, planning to head toward the kitchen to make a pot of coffee; glancing over to Clary's room something caught her eye, rather someone. Making coffee was now forgotten as she approached Clary's doorway, silently watching the private moment Will seemed to be having.

Kneeling over Clary's sleeping form Will gazed down at the sleeping girl, he could not comprehend how Clary could not see how absolutely beautiful she was, even now with her sparkling green eyes hidden from him, she was still breathtaking. Carefully as if not to break her, Will took his hand and placed it gently on Clary's face, leaning down he closed his eyes, breathing in her sweet scent. Finally opening his bright blue eyes, Will removed his hand from Clary's pale cheek, his eyes never left her face as he quietly stood from where he was kneeling. Will stood what seemed like hours just watching Clary sleep, opening and closing the hand he had placed on Clary's cheek Will began to speak softly

"I know you're broken right now and though you never mention my cousins name, I know you love him, I've heard you whisper his name in your sleep" Will sighed, his shoulders slumping forward

"But with time that could change, you could change, god if you only knew how much I love you Cherry"

_**XxXxXxX**_

Tessa placed a hand over her mouth as silent tears escaped down her rosy cheeks, she turned away from Clary's door; Tessa could no longer watch as Will pleaded with Clary's sleeping form. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Tessa made her way towards the kitchen, desperately hoping to forget what she had just witnessed.

Lost in her thoughts, Tessa did not hear the footsteps approaching her from behind

"Morning Tess, coffee made"

Tessa jumped, whirling around to face Will, placing her hand over her chest, Tessa studied him as she answered "You nearly caused me to have a heart attack, do you always go around scaring people"

Will's bright blue eyes shined with amusement, smirking at her as he bit his lower lip

Tessa continued to study Will as she waited for one of his assy remarks; he looked dashing as always, honestly if she had not witnessed him with Clary this morning, Tessa would assume Will was absolutely fine

Tessa turned away from Will grabbing her coffee cup from the counter, "So Herondale, no assy remark today," Tessa carefully filled her cup with coffee, turning back to Will as she walked over to the kitchen table

Will silently shrugged his shoulders, reaching for a coffee cup of his own, once Will had his coffee poured he joined Tessa at the table, sitting directly across from her

Sipping on her coffee, Tessa eyed Will, "Honestly, you feeling okay Will"

Will was silent for a moment, placing his coffee mug down he leaned over the table towards Tessa, "Why are you here"

Tessa was taken back with Will's question, not understanding what he could possibly mean by it, "Excuse me"

Will's eyes looked stressed as he took another sip of his coffee, "Sorry, that didn't come out right, I meant to say why are you here helping with Clary, my father told me that you came to him, asking to be a part of her medical team, I'd like to know why"

Tessa relaxed in her chair, her fingers dancing around the rim of her coffee mug, looking up she saw that Will was eagerly waiting for her answer, his bright blue eyes attentive to her own

Swallowing, Tessa took a deep breath before replying, "I didn't know Clary as you know, I only saw her this one time, she was yelling at your father in the back hallway of our office, I don't know Will" Tessa sighed, fidgeting with her coffee cup, looking down at the table she continued, "there was something about her, when I was watching her with your dad, she's magnetic or something, your father Dr. Herondale was even captivated with her then, I've never seen him allow anyone talk to him the way she did" Tessa smiled at the memory of seeing Clary for the first time

Will chuckled; causing Tessa to look up, running his hand through his shiny black hair he smiled "Clary and Johnathan moved here my junior year, Johnathan was in the same grade as me and Clary was with Jace, Izzy and Alec. I liked Jon, we hung out from time to time but we weren't like best friends or anything, ya know" Will's eyes shot to Tessa's, making sure she was listening, Tessa nodded encouraging him to continue

"I was close to my cousin Jace, the two of us were thicker than thieves, especially after his mom, my aunt passed, Aunt Celine was like a mother to me, my mom walked out on me and my dad after she caught him cheating with some nurse, I was only ten, after that Aunt Celine was there, treated me just like I was her own" Will's voice ended in a whisper

Tessa opened her mouth to speak but Will held his hand up to silence her, "So after my Aunt passed, Jace and I became juvenile delinquents you could say, we went to parties, smoked, drank, hooked up with random girls, you could say we were living the life; that was until Cherry came" Will paused as he said Clary's nickname, a small smile appearing on his face

"Once Cherry showed up, well let's just say our party days were officially over" Will was quiet after that, finishing his coffee in silence

Tessa waited until Will was about to stand from the table to speak, "So Clary took Jace from you"

Tessa watched as Will shook his head, sitting up straight in his chair, Will placed his arms on the table as he answered, "No it wasn't like that, though I was like you, I thought Cherry would make Jace drop me like a bad habit but it was the complete opposite, Cherry always invited me to everything, she made sure that I went too, not hesitating to show up at my front door, dragging me out if she had to" Will took a breath as he continued "She even helped me in school when she found out I was failing, she ditched everything and everyone to come over here and tutor me, telling me that I was too smart and I was wasting my talents"

Will looked away from Tessa, "One night she was here in this very kitchen, helping me with math, I was being my usual assy self, complaining and what not, next thing I know Cherry was crying, like seriously crying, I thought she was upset or something, I thought I hurt her feelings"

Tessa heard Will chuckle as he turned to face her again, "Cherry let me know real quick that she was not crying because her feelings were hurt, nope she was pissed, obviously Cherry cries when she gets mad like really mad, anyway she picked up my math book and threw it at me, hitting me directly in the head, I even fell out of the damn chair"

Tessa smiled as she envisioned Clary hurling a book at Will's head, she would have loved to seen it

"So what happened next" Tessa asked, leaning over the table

Will smirked, "She ran over to check on me, I asked her what the hell that was for, and what she told me changed my life"

Will's face became sober, his eyes filling with tears, swallowing hard Will continued, his voice shaking with emotion "We were both still sitting on the kitchen floor when she grabbed my hands, placing them in hers, Cherry's green eyes stared into mine and when she spoke her voice was so serious, I remember feeling it for the first time since Aunt Celine died"

Tessa was captivated by Will's story, she was literally sitting on the edge of her seat waiting for him to continue, "Will, what did Clary say" Tessa watched as one single tear escaped Will's beautiful bright blue eyes, watching as it slid down his perfectly chiseled face, falling to the table

Will sighed before he answered, "Clary looked at me, I mean really looked at me, she told me that she couldn't be around me anymore, watch me piss away my life, that I was too important to her, she couldn't bare it any longer, Clary gave me an ultimatum that night, I could get my life in order, have her there whenever I needed her or I could continue on the road I was on without her" more tears escaped from Will's eyes, he never made a move to wipe his tear stained face as he continued

"At first I think I was shocked, I simply stared at her, ya know but then I realized she was serious, I went to speak but Cherry's hand shot out silencing me instantly, she told me not to give her any answers that night but to show her, she said she would always be watching and waiting for my answer, so ever since then I've been trying to be a better person, prove myself to her"

Tessa could feel her own tears beginning to form in her eyes as she watched and listened to Will, there was no doubt in her mind that Clary held a special place in Will's heart, he adored her, worshipped her even

"Will, what did you mean when you said, you felt it for the first time since your Aunt Celine died" Tessa asked quietly

"I felt loved by someone"

Silence filled the room, neither knowing what to say to the other, finally in the distance they both heard the light sound of Clary's footsteps approaching

_**XxXxXxX**_

Clary entered the kitchen, finding Tessa and Will sitting together at the table, smiling as she walked towards the coffee machine, "Am I interrupting something, maybe some canoodling, eh"

Tessa could feel her cheeks redden immediately at Clary's statement whereas Will winked at Tessa before standing from his chair, turning towards Clary

"Cherry, you know if I were planning to canoodle with anyone, it'd be you"

Will strolled up to Clary, placing a soft kiss on her cheek before reaching into the cabinet above her to grab a coffee mug

A smile formed on Clary's face as Will placed the coffee mug in her hand, "My lady" Will bowed down in front of her as if he were a knight

Clary shook her head, turning away from him to pour coffee in her cup, "Oh thank you my kind sir, how shall I ever repay you"

A smirk appeared on Will's face, raising one eyebrow "I can think of a few things"

Clary giggled as she pushed by Will making her way over to the table, taking a seat in an empty chair across from Tessa

Tessa could feel Clary's eyes studying her, "So Tessa"

Tessa reluctantly turned toward Clary, a knowing grin plastered on her face as she eyed Tessa, taking a small sip of her coffee before she continued

"How's your morning been"

Tessa rolled her eyes at Clary, "I would have to say uneventful, why"

Tessa watched as Clary's eyebrows pinched together in frustration, "Fine, keep it to yourself then, just know this Tessa, secrets don't make friends" Clary chimed right as she stuck her tongue out at Tessa

Tessa could not stop the laughter that bubbled up from her chest; the sight of Clary sticking her tongue out was truly hilarious

"Did I miss something, what's so funny" Will asked, standing between the two girls at the table, his eyes darting between the two of them, waiting for one of them to answer

"Oh Tessa, do you think you could explain to Will why we're laughing" Clary's eyes peered over at Tessa, just as Tessa opened her mouth to answer the doorbell began to ring

_**XxXxXxX**_

"I'll get it" Tessa rushed out of her seat, running toward the front door, silently thanking the person waiting on the other side for the interruption

Opening the door Tessa was met by Maryse Lightwood

"Mrs. Lightwood, how nice to see you, please come in" Tessa stepped aside allowing Maryse to walk through the door, passing by her

"I was hoping to see Clary if she is up to it, I have something for her" Maryse voice was kind

Tessa noticed Maryse holding a rather large bag in one of her hands, "Oh yes of course, she's in the kitchen with Will"

Maryse stopped moving toward the kitchen, surprise evident in her voice as she spoke "Will, as in Will Herondale"

Tessa could not help but notice that Maryse seemed to be a bit irritated at hearing that Will was at home

"Yes Ma'am, he showed up unexpectedly" Tessa answered, noticing a frown appearing on Maryse face she quickly added, "it seems that Will showing up has been a positive thing, he's really helped with Clary, she's agreed to do her treatments, her first one is tomorrow"

"Hmmm, that's great Tessa" Maryse had her lips pressed in a tight line, closing her eyes briefly before she continued "Oh my, I completely forgot, Tessa could you be a dear and give this to Clary" Maryse was already walking toward Tessa with the bag held out for her to take

"Mrs. Lightwood, it'll only take a moment to get Clary, are you sure you don't want to see her" Tessa was shocked by the change in the older woman's attitude, when Tessa first opened the door Mrs. Lightwood seemed excited to see Clary and now it seemed that Maryse couldn't get out of the door quick enough

"No, no I really don't have the time, please just make sure she gets this, thank you Tessa" Tessa took the bag from Mrs. Lightwood, Tessa watched in confusion as the older woman hurried out the front door

"What was that" Tessa asked to no one in particular as she carried the bag with her to the kitchen

_**XxXxXxX**_

"Who was at the door Tess" Will asked seeing Tessa walk back in the kitchen, Will had taken Tessa's previous seat at the table, sitting across from Clary

Tessa stood in silence, trying to sort out her conversation with Mrs. Lightwood, she was utterly confused

"Tessa" Clary asked softly, Tessa noticed that Clary and Will were both staring at her waiting for her to answer

Shaking her head as if to clear her thoughts, Tessa walked toward them, placing the bag on top of the table

Giving the best fake smile she could muster, Tessa spoke "Mrs. Lightwood dropped this off for you Clary; she said to tell you that she was sorry she couldn't stay, she was late for a meeting or something of that nature"

Tessa watched as Clary shrugged her shoulders, a tiny frown appearing on her face "I hate she couldn't stay, Maryse has been so kind to me, I really need to thank her properly"

Will seemed to notice how the mood had changed in the room, he cleverly intervened, "Cherry shall I open the bag, since you do not seem to be interested in it," Will was wiggling his eyebrows at Clary causing her to giggle

"Thank you very much but I think I can manage this on my own Mr. Herondale" Clary pulled the bag into her lap, she pulled a box from the bag and placed it on the table

"Open it already" Will whined from across the table, his hand began to inch toward the box only to have it slapped away by Clary

"Patience Herondale, patience" Clary sucked her bottom lip in her mouth, chewing on her bottom lip she lifted the top off the box revealing it's content

_**XxXxXxX**_

A gasp came from Clary's mouth as she stared at what the box was holding, her hands were shaking as she lightly touched the contents in the box, "Oh my" she whispered as tears began to roll down her flushed face

"What is it Cherry" Will asked urgently, he was already moving around to Clary's side of the table to view what the box held

Tessa had placed a comforting hand on Clary's shoulder, already knowing what Clary was seeing

Will's vision was able to focus on the box as he rounded the table, "What, did she get you a wig or something," Will asked not understanding what the big deal was, he actually thought the hair color matched Clary's almost perfectly

"No, it's my hair Will" Clary could barely speak as she gently lifted the wig from the box, turning it around carefully in her hands as tears continued to stream down her face

"Okay but this is a good thing right, you have your hair as a wig so what's the problem" Will felt a sharp pain to the back of his head, turning he saw that Tessa had slapped him

"What the hell was that for" Will snapped, taking his hand Will began to rub the back of his head

"Shut up Herondale, do you even know what it is to be sensitive" Tessa glared at Will, thinking about slapping him again, before Tessa was able to make her decision Clary spoke

"Tessa, it's fine he doesn't know" Clary placed the wig back into the box, placing the lid back on top "Will, I shaved my head before I had surgery so that I could have a wig made" Clary began to stand from her seat as she continued, "the wig is not for me, it's for this little girl Maureen and I'd like very much to take it to her, now" Clary wiped the remaining tears from her face as she walked past Tessa and Will

"Wait Clary, you'll be at the hospital tomorrow, why don't you wait until then" Tessa cried out as she rushed toward Clary, Tessa knew that this would be the first time Clary would be leaving the house since surgery and she feared something might happen to stop Cary from having her chemo treatment the following day

Clary turned to Tessa, "Why don't you want me to go now"

Tessa was desperately trying to come up with an explanation, knowing that if she said the wrong thing Clary would go to the hospital just out of spite

"We're going there anyway tomorrow Cherry, who wants to be at the hospital if they don't have to" Will strolled up to Clary, slinging his arm around her small frame

"I wasn't asking you Will, I was asking her" Clary snapped back, her eyes never leaving Tessa's

Tessa took a breath, praying that her plan would work. "Dr. Herondale had mentioned asking you, if you would be okay with Maureen coming to say hello during your first treatment, you know to show her how brave you are, hoping that she would then agree to have her chemo treatments, I just thought it would be a perfect time to give her the wig then" Tessa knew she was rambling, Tessa just hoped she had said enough to convince Clary

Clary bit her lower lip, a frown was apparent on her face, "I didn't realize Maureen was still refusing her treatment, oh no I'm such a terrible person"

"What, oh no Clary no, that's not what I meant Maureen agreed to have the chemo, she did but first she had to go through all of these test to make sure her body could handle the treatment, she just finished them last week and now she has been given the go-ahead to start, We just thought having Maureen see you would make it easier on her but if your uncomfortable with it we don't have to do it at all" Tessa spoke quickly trying to rush everything she was trying to say out, she didn't want Clary upset

Clary's body relaxed, nodding at Tessa "No, it's fine, I want to help Maureen in any way I can, I'll wait until tomorrow to give her the wig, I've just been a terrible friend to that sweet little girl, I want to make it up to her, you know"

Tessa pulled Clary into a warm embrace, she never ceased to be amazed by Clary Fray; Tessa regretted ever telling Will that she thought the old Clary was possibly gone forever, Tessa was beginning to learn that Clary Fray could never be lost, maybe she could lose her way for a while but Clary would always come back stronger than ever, she was a fighter

"Okay, okay break it up, I feel very uncomfortable over here watching two hot girls embrace, it's not natural unless I'm involved of course" Will had a hand placed on each of the girls waist pushing them apart

The two girls laughed as they separated, turning to Will, Clary asked "So what do we wanna do to celebrate my last night of freedom" Will smirked as he leaned down toward Clary, whispering

"We could go to your bedroom and make magic happen, if you know what I mean Cherry"

That statement earned him a playful slap from Clary, smiling down at her Will held his hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay, well if you don't like my idea of celebrating, how about ordering pizza and a movie"

"I'm on the pizza" Tessa called out, heading toward the kitchen to phone in their order

"So Cherry, pizza is being ordered, all that's left is picking out a movie" Will picked Clary up bridal style, she cried out in protest as he carried her up the stairs toward the entertainment room, "movie Cherry" Will asked Clary as he entered the room, still holding Clary tightly in his arms

Clary was beaming as her tiny arms wrapped around Wills neck, laying her head down on his shoulder she replied "_**The Little Mermaid**_"

_**XxXxXxX**_

I hope you enjoy this extra-long chapter, I promise I'm trying to get to Jace and the others, only a few more chapters to go

As always I do not own the characters, just the plot

Please review and let me know your thoughts, I love your reviews, they keep me going


	13. Chapter 12

_**XxXxXxX**_

Clary knew it was time, time to walk through the hospital entrance and start her treatment, the treatment that she would be doing in cycles for the next four to six months, possibly even longer. She would have scans every few months after finishing her cycles, the results from those scans would let Dr. Herondale know how much longer she would need to be on chemo. Chemo that was the name of her so called treatment, more like poison, with the short-term side effects ranging from nausea, vomiting, fatigue and that was just naming a few, the long-term side effects were even worse, so much worse. Dr. Herondale had explained about the long-term possibilities after chemo, he had named heart disease, nerve damage, and a few other medical problems but none of those had bothered her. There was only one long-term side effect that caused Clary to break, one word obliterated everything, infertility, infertility shattered what was left of her hopes and dreams of having a future with the man she loved. When Dr. Herondale said the word infertility, the moment it left his mouth, Clary knew that there would never be a happily ever after for her, not now not ever.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Clary was lost in her thoughts, standing at the entrance of the hospital when Will squeezed her hand gently, "Cherry, it's time," Will gazed down at Clary, his eyes filled with worry.

"I know," she whispered back, intertwining their hands together, Clary looked up at Will, "thank you," turning her head to the side, her eyes searching for Tessa, finding her standing only a few feet away, "Tessa," Clary called out.

"Yes," Tessa walked over, wrapping her arm around Clary's fragile shoulders, "I'm right here."

"Thank you too, for everything," Clary gave Tessa a small smile, "okay, I think I'm ready," Clary started to move toward the doors of the hospital, Tessa and Will right by her side, "Oh no, Tessa I forgot the box, Maureen's gift," Clary had stopped walking, her green eyes filling with tears.

"Clary, it's okay, I've got it, see right here," Tessa turned, showing Clary the bag that was hanging on her shoulder, "I promise, we'll get Maureen her gift but right now we've got to get you settled in the chemo room," Tessa waited anxiously for Clary to respond, preparing for an argument with the stubborn girl.

"Okay," Clary whispered.

"Good, let's get started," Tessa voice wavered, glancing at Clary with concern before walking away from them, heading toward the chemo center.

Will leaned down, placing his forehead on Clary's, "I'm going to be there with you the entire time," Will stood up slowly, his eyes never leaving Clary.

Clary shrugged, walking inside the entrance of the hospital, her hand still encased in Will's, "you say that now, wait til I'm puking my guts up, then we'll talk."

Will pinched his eyebrows together, frowning down at Clary as they walked toward the back of the chemo room, "you offend me Cherry, thinking that would scare me off."

Clary gave Will a forced smile as they continued walking.

"Clary, there you are, over here," Clary's eyes found Tessa standing toward the very back of the room, waving in their direction, with Will right by her side, Clary headed toward Tessa, "Okay, we need to take some blood before we get started, hop up on the chair, why I go and get a few things," Tessa headed off, leaving Will and Clary alone.

"Cherry, think you can climb up there on your own or you need a lift," Will chuckled, running his hand through his jet black hair.

Clary rolled her eyes, already pulling herself up in the chair, "your assyness is showing," she muttered as she tried to get comfortable in the gigantic chair.

Before Will had a chance to reply, Tessa was already back with the supplies needed to take Clary's blood, "Ready, Clary," Tessa asked.

"Yep," Clary replied, closing her eyes as she laid her head back in the chair.

Tessa took Clary's blood from her port, "all done, painless right," Tessa was marking the tubes of blood, preparing to take them to the lab.

"Yep," Clary's voice was barely a whisper.

Tessa shot Will a worried look as she walked past him with Clary's tubes of blood, "I'll be right back," Tessa called out as she walked away.

Will walked over to Clary's chair, placing his hands on the arms of her chair, caging her in, "everything alright Cherry?"

Opening her eyes, Clary found Will's face only inches away from hers, "I'm fine Will, just tired," Clary took her tiny hands, trying her best to push Will's hands away from her chair.

Will chuckled, noticing what Clary was attempting to do, "What's wrong Cherry, does this make you nervous," leaning closer to Clary as he spoke.

Clary sighed in frustration, "whatever Herondale," Clary huffed.

"I think you like it Cherry," Will smirked.

"Go harass someone else Will, I'm not in the mood," Clary muttered.

"Okay Cherry, what's up," Will asked, moving away from Clary's chair and sitting in the chair that was next to hers.

"Nothing, Will nothing," Clary snapped, shutting her eyes, desperately trying not to cry.

Will didn't respond at first, he just sat there watching her, it wasn't until he noticed that Clary's bottom lip was quivering that he jumped up, pulling the small girl in his arms, "Clary, you've got to tell me what's wrong here, I don't know what to do, please," Will's voice frantic as he held Clary tightly in his arms.

Without thinking Clary fisted Will's shirt in her tiny hands pulling him closer, allowing his arms to comfort her if only for a moment.

"Clary, baby you're scaring me, tell me what's wrong," Will cried out with his arms still wrapped tightly around her.

Tears began to fall down Clary's cheeks as she listened to Will pleading with her, he sounded just like Jace, the day Jace pleaded for her to tell him what was wrong, the day that ended their relationship.

"Clary please don't cry, I'll do anything, please," Will begged.

She knew Will was worried, she could hear it in his voice, she could feel it in the way he held her, taking a deep breath Clary spoke, her voice weak from crying, "I'm sorry Will, it's stupid really," Clary sniffed, releasing her hold on Will's shirt to wipe the remaining tears away, "sometimes I just feel sorry for myself, knowing I'll always be alone, like I said stupid."

Will did not speak at first; it was almost as if he were in shock, after several minutes he released his hold on Clary, standing up with his back to her.

Clary feared she may have pushed him too far, "Will, say something," she waited for him to respond but he never did, "Will I'm sorry."

Will turned, walking back to the chair that sat next to Clary's; when he was seated Will finally looked at Clary, "I can't stand to hear you say things like that, why can't you just let me be here for you, I want to be here Clary."

Clary could see the intensity in Will's eyes as he spoke, she had no doubt that he truly mean what he was saying but she couldn't understand why, "Will, I appreciate everything you have done, Tessa too but you both have lives outside of me, Tessa has work you have school and both of you have other people in your lives besides me, you need to get back to your life Will, I'll be fine," Clary's voice was gentle as she spoke, smiling at Will, silently praying that she at least looked like she was being honest.

"Damn you Clary, it's not always just about what you want, what you need, what if I need, what if I want," Will snapped back, his hands pulling at the ends of his black hair.

"I don't understand Will, I didn't mean anything by it, I just thought you'd want to get back to college, your life," confusion was clear on Clary's face, she had been worried that Will would see that she was heartbroken over the possibility of never being married or never having children but now she really had no clue what was going on.

Covering his face with his hands, Will let out a frustrated growl, "Cherry I'm sorry this isn't coming out right," Will ran his hands down his face, turning, he grabbed one of Clary's hands, placing it in his, "I've taken care of college, I'm doing online classes for a while, before you say it, no I won't get behind but that's not what I really want to talk about right now," Will's eyes searched Clary's as he continued, "Clary Fray, I want to be here with you and it's not out of obligation or pity, it's because I"

"Am I interrupting something," Tessa stood a few chairs away, clearly shocked by what she had just seen.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Clary's mouth went dry, what was she supposed to say, what did Tessa think she could be interrupting, "Um, well, you, see," Clary tried to explain, thankfully Will jumped in, taking the conversation over.

Will swiftly stood to his feet, strolling up to Tessa, throwing his arm around her shoulder Will began to chuckle, "Tess, let's be clear, you did interrupt a romantic moment between Cherry and yours truly, but don't be embarrassed, see I know why you did it, I'm actually flattered by it," Will was grinning ear to ear by the time he finished speaking, Tessa not so much.

"And exactly why would I want to purposely interrupt you two," Tessa's was glaring at Will, shoving his arm from her shoulder.

Will seemed unfazed by Tessa, simply winking at her before he went back to his chair, once he was seated comfortably Will spoke out to Tessa once more, "don't you worry Tess, most girls can't resist us Herondales."

"Will," Clary hissed, seeing the fury in Tessa's eyes, she did not think Will realized that Tessa knew things, dangerous things, possibly ways to kill him.

Will shot Clary a cheeky grin then turned his attention back to Tessa.

Tessa said nothing, stomping over to Clary's chair, looking down at Clary she smiled, "your labs are great, we are about to start your chemo treatment, it'll take a couple of hours, okay," Tessa looked down at Clary, making sure she understood.

Clary nodded, giving Tessa a small smile, "Thank you Tessa," Clary turned to Will, "do you have any school work you need to be doing, there's no since in just sitting here when you could be doing something productive."

"Nope, I'm good right where I am Cherry, besides what would you do to past the time without me," Will wiggled his fingers towards Clary, his face full of mischief.

"Clary, I think we have some earplugs in the back if you need them," Tessa muttered, rolling her eyes at Will.

"I'm good but thanks Tessa," Clary replied.

"Alright, I'm going to start hooking your treatment up now," Tessa worked quietly, hooking Clary's first treatment up to her port, when she finished Tessa glanced back down at Clary, "I'm going to check to see where Maureen might be, if that's okay, I just thought today would be the best day to see her, with not knowing how your body's going to react to the chemo, I'm just not sure that you'll feel up to it later."

"That would be great Tessa; I really want to give her the wig, besides she needs to see me getting my treatment, right?"

"Great I'll go find her," Tessa grinned at Clary, then pointed an accusing finger toward Will, "if you dare act out, I will not think twice about having you thrown out," and with that Tessa walked off, leaving Clary laughing and Will grumbling.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Clary had been receiving her treatment for over an hour, Will had stayed right there by her side the entire time keeping her highly entertained by his presence alone, she couldn't help but smile at all of his antics, "Will, you've lost your mind, that will never happen."

"Cherry, you just wait, it could happen, they could be in here right now for all we know, look he could be one of them," Clary's eyes followed Will's finger, laughing hysterically when her eyes found what he was pointing at.

"No, absolutely not, Will he's a nurse that works here, just look at his uniform," Clary giggled as Will acted like he was shocked by her comment.

"He could be undercover, why are you laughing," Will huffed turning toward Clary, "Fine, you laugh all you want, we'll see who's laughing, when they cast me as _**Patrick Dempsey's**_ replacement, you'll be begging for my attention, what do you think my nickname will be, will I be known as _**Dr. McAbs, Dr. McTen **_or maybe_** Dr. McPerfect **_on _**Grey's Anatomy**_?"

Clary was near the point of hysterics she was laughing so hard, even other patients were turning to stare, noticing all the attention she was receiving, Clary did her best to calm down and when she did, Clary leaned over, speaking to Will in a low voice, "_**Grey's Anatomy **_really, you're crazy you know that?"

Will wiggled his eyebrows at Clary, "think about it Cherry, you can have me as your personal Dr. McStud."

"More like Dr. McDud," Tessa was standing in front of Will's chair, giving him a look of disgust, Tessa turned to Clary, "I don't know how you can be around him, but anywho I have Maureen here to see you; just wanted to give you a minute to prepare."

_**XxXxXxX**_

Clary felt a lump forming in her throat, the idea of seeing Maureen had been exciting but now with her there waiting to come and see her, Clary was unsure what to do.

"Cherry, if you're not up to it, I'll deal with her, send her away for you," Will spoke quietly, watching Clary with a concerned look in his eyes.

"No, no I want to see her, I do but what if she doesn't like me anymore, I haven't been to see her, and without my hair," Clary's eyes were full of worry as she turned to Tessa looking for answers.

Tessa walked over to Clary's chair, placing a hand on Clary's cheek, "I have no doubt in the world, that little girl adores you Clary, not for your hair but for you, see you have this way about you, making everyone love you, I know Maureen is us, she loves you."

Clary felt a single tear roll down her cheek, she would never understand how she could be so lucky to have people like Tessa and Will in her life; "Thanks Tess, do you mind getting Maureen, I'd really like to see her now," Clary smiled as Tessa removed her hand from Clary's cheek.

Tessa headed to get Maureen, then stopped after only a few feet, turning her head back to Clary's chair, raising one eyebrow as she eyed Clary, "really Tess, not you too Clary."

Clary giggled, "Sorry, that's all on Will, that's all he seems to call you anymore, guess it's rubbing off on me."

Shaking her head, Tessa narrowed her eyes at Will as she passed by him, "you are a very bad influence on her."

Will smirked, wiggling his eyebrows, "Tess if you want me to be your Dr. McStudly, all you have to do is ask," Tessa kept walking muttering something to herself as she went.

Will turned to Clary, "you sure about this Cherry, you feel up to it."

Sitting up, Clary placed her hand on the scarf that was wrapped around her head, "yes but do I look okay, my scarf isn't falling off or anything, right," Will stood from his chair walking over to Clary's chair.

Placing his hands on her tiny shoulders, Will bent down his eyes staring into hers, "your perfect Cherry, you're always perfect."

Before Clary could say anything she heard Maureen squealing her name, "Clary, Clary," Will moved away from her chair, allowing Clary to see a bright eyed Maureen running her way.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Maureen stopped abruptly in front of Clary's chair; her little body bouncing even when she was standing still, Maureen eyes turned toward the ground as she whispered, "Dr. H told me you're sick, I'm sorry, I didn't want you to get sick like me," Maureen's small shoulder slumped forward.

Clary felt tears swelling in her eyes, hearing the sadness in Maureen's voice, "Maureen sweetie, it's okay, hey look at me," Maureen didn't look up, letting Clary know something was wrong, turning to Will, "pick her up, put her in the chair with me please."

Will's face looked torn for only a second before he nodded, standing from his chair, Will knelt down in front of Maureen, "Hello Maureen, I'm Will, Clary's knight in shining armor, is it okay if I pick you up," Maureen's face shot up, her eyes wide with excitement as she gazed at Will.

"You're a knight, really, Dr. H and Tessa didn't tell me that Clary found a knight," Clary couldn't help the giggle that escaped her mouth, watching Maureen's reaction to Will.

Will seemed to be enjoying the child's reaction also, "Well you see Maureen, Dr. H is busy so he just forgot, Tessa well she wishes I was her knight in shining armor, so you see Tessa doesn't like the fact I'm not hers," Clary's eyes widen as she searched for Tessa, finding her walking towards them with Maureen's box in her hands.

"Maureen is Will bothering you, I can make him leave," Tessa voiced as she walked up to them.

Maureen's eyes were still filled with excitement as she giggled with Will, noticing Tessa standing beside them, Maureen's face turned sour, "Tessa are you jealous cause Will's not your knight in shining armor, that's not nice you know," the little girl placed her hands on her nonexistent hips, glaring up at Tessa.

Tessa stood frozen for a moment, not sure what to do or say, after a few moments Tessa was able to answer, "No Maureen, I'm not jealous, not at all, I just want to make sure Will is a white knight and not the dark kind, I'm protecting our Clary," Tessa smiled down at Maureen, hoping that the small girl believed her.

Maureen pulled her eyebrows together, turning to inspect Will, "Hmmm, I don't know," Tessa and Clary both broke out in a fit of giggles watching Maureen's big round eyes studying Will, "Will is Tessa right, are you a dark knight, cause if you are, that's not a good thing, it's very bad."

Will was trying not to laugh, leaning his face close to Maureen's, he spoke in a soft voice, "Maureen, look at my face," Will bit his lower lip, watching as a very serious Maureen examined his face even closer, "how could this angelic face belong to darkness," when he finished speaking, Will made sure to give Maureen his most dazzling smile..

Minutes went by before Maureen finally spoke, the little girl turning toward Tessa, her face serious as she spoke, "I've made my decision, Will's a white knight, in all my Disney movies dark nights are not as handsome as the white ones and Will's too pretty to be a dark knight," Will smiled triumphantly at Tessa as Maureen finished speaking.

"Hmmm, I need to um, Clary don't you have something you want to give Maureen," Tessa quickly tried to change the subject, knowing Will's ego did not need more inflating.

Clary nodded, grinning down at Maureen, "Will can you put Maureen up here with me," Will nodded, gently picking up Maureen and placing her carefully by Clary in the chair.

"Thank you Will," Maureen chimed, giving Will a brilliant smile.

"Your welcome Maureen, my services are always here for a beautiful lady such as yourself," Will bowed as if her were a true knight, causing Maureen to giggle beside Clary in the chair.

Shaking her head, Clary spoke to Tessa, "Do you mind handing me the box," Tessa stepped toward Clary, passing her the box.

"Thank you, Tessa," taking a deep breath Clary looked at the little girl next to her, "Maureen, remember how Dr. H told you I was sick," Clary waited for Maureen to respond, when the little girl nodded, Clary continued, "Remember when we talked about you being scared of your treatment because of your hair falling out," Clary's hands were shaking slightly as she watched Maureen.

"I remember," Maureen eyes were staring at Clary as she spoke.

Clary gave the little girl a small smile, moving her shaking hands ever so slowly to the top of her scarf, "Maureen I want to show you something, is that okay," Maureen nodded.

Tears began to threaten Clary's vision, her hands trembling as she pulled at her scarf, "You see Maureen, my sickness causes me to need medicine kind of like yours," Clary took one last breath as she pulled the scarf completely from her head.

It was as if time stopped in that one moment, no one moved, no one spoke, all eyes were on Maureen, waiting for her reaction. Clary felt a few traitorous tears escape her eyes, Maureen took one of her small hands, moving them from her lap to Clary's face, gently wiping the tears away from Clary's face, "its okay Clary, your hair will grow back, I still think you're beautiful."

More tears began to spill from Clary's eyes as she listened to Maureen comforting words, here she was supposed to be the one helping Maureen and in actuality Maureen was the one helping her. Clary smiled looking over at Maureen, "Thank you Maureen, thank you," Maureen continued to wipe away Clary's tears, doing her very best to catch all the tears before they fell from Clary's face.

Will silently walked over to the chair, a few tissues in hand he wiped away the remaining tears from Clary's face, when he finished Will leaned down, placing a light kiss on the top of Clary's bald head.

Maureen eyes sparkled, truly fascinated by what Will had just done, turning to look for Tessa; Maureen found her standing off to the side, Maureen pointed toward Will as she yelled to Tessa, "Did you see that Tessa, I told you he was a white knight."

Will, Tessa and even Clary broke into a fit of laughter, after hearing Maureen's words.

When the laughter died down, Clary carefully placed the box in Maureen's lap, "this is for you," Maureen smiled as she gazed at the box in her lap.

"Can I open it," Maureen asked, looking at Clary.

Clary nodded, her heart racing as she watched Maureen lift the top away from the box, Maureen's eyes seemed bewitched by what the box held.

"Do you like it," Clary asked nervously, noticing that Maureen was not removing the wig from the box.

Maureen finally looked at Clary, her beautiful eyes filled with tears, "you're giving this to me," Maureen's lips were quivering, "for when my hair falls out."

"Yes," Clary whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"You really love me," Maureen's voice was quite, her tears overflowing her eyes, "you love me Clary, I love you too Clary so so much."

Clary felt overwhelmed in that one moment, here was this beautiful little girl telling Clary she loved her and it was obvious, she could see it in Maureen's eyes; she could hear it in her voice, without needing to think Clary leaned over kissing the top of Maureen's head, "yes Maureen, I love you very much."

Maureen's tears finally stopped, leaving her small round face holding the most brilliant smile Clary had ever seen, "I can't wait to show my mom, she'll love it," Maureen voice was full of excitement.

"Maureen," Tessa stepped forward, her face showing signs that she too had been crying, "I thinks it's time to get you back to your room," Tessa held her arms out to Maureen, ready to help her down from Clary's chair.

"Alright, I guess," Maureen frowned at Tessa, moving toward her arms.

When Tessa had helped Maureen down from the chair, Maureen turned back to Clary, "I'll see you again, soon, right?"

"I hope so," Clary was beginning to feel tired, not sure if it was from her time with Maureen or the chemo.

Maureen's face seemed to drop a little at hearing Clary's answer, "thank you again Clary," Maureen then turned to Will, "your better take care of our Clary."

Will grinned, "of course my lady."

Maureen giggled running off before Tessa had even moved.

Tessa looked over at Clary with worried eyes, "I'm going to send a nurse over, the treatment is almost over," Tessa walked over to Will, speaking in a hushed voice, "get her home as soon as you can, I won't be far behind with Dr. Herondale."

_**XxXxXxX**_

Sorry this chapter is late, I was having a hard time finding the right words to express the emotions I was feeling.

Please review and let me know what you think

As always I do not own the characters, just the plot


	14. Chapter 13

_**XxXxXxX**_

Tessa looked over at Clary with worried eyes, "I'm going to send a nurse over, the treatment is almost over," Tessa walked over to Will, speaking in a hushed voice, "get her home as soon as you can, I won't be far behind with Dr. Herondale."

_**XxXxXxX**_

Two days, it had been two days since Clary's treatment, two days since he last saw her smile, two days since he last heard her laugh, two days of living in hell.

"Will, you need to get some rest son, she's going to be fine," Dr. Herondale placed a gentle hand on his son's shoulder, hoping that Will would finally listen.

"No, I can't she might wake up, she needs to know I'm here, that I didn't leave," Will argued, running his hands down his tired face.

Dr. Herondale knew that there would be no arguing with him, "Fine, I'll wait with you," looking down at the empty spot on the love seat, Dr. Herondale sat down beside Will.

Will's eyes never drifted from Clary's sleeping form as he spoke to his father, "I can't leave her dad, she was so sick, I've never seen anyone like that," Will's voice left him as tears fell from his tired eyes.

"I know, I know son but she's going to be fine, she's just resting now," Dr. Herondale's placed his arm around Will's shoulder, "Will, you're not going to be any help to Clary like this, please son go get some rest."

Will sighed, "you promise to come and find me if anything happens," his eyes staring directly into his father's.

"Yes, now go," Dr. Herondale gave Will a small smile.

"Fine, but don't let me sleep too long," Will reluctantly stood, his eyes looking over Clary once more before he left the room.

Dr. Herondale sat quietly for only a moment, standing he walked over to Clary's bed, kneeling down beside it, "Clary Fray what am I going to do with you," Dr. Herondale's voice was barely a whisper, gently he picked up one of Clary's fragile hands, carefully placing it in his, "you know what today is Clary, I know you do, you don't know this but I've seen you there, just sitting there talking to her," Stephen stopped, taking a deep breathe before continuing, " god she would have loved you Clary, like we all do but Celine," Stephen's voice was beginning to shake as continued to speak, "Celine was just like you Clary, she was a beauty, she was loving, gentle and kind but oh boy was she stubborn, always arguing about anything and everything," Stephen closed his eyes, ashamed of what he was about to admit, "no one knows this, except for Michael of course but on the very day Celine died, we had an argument over the stupidest thing, it was over her health of all things, she'd told me about the headaches she'd been having, so I made her an appointment with a neurologist and of course Celine refused to go, I was so angry Clary, I remember yelling at my sister, telling her to keep her complaints to herself that I had patients that were truly sick to care for, the last words I said to her that day were, all you do it waste my time," Stephen felt as warm tears began to soak his grief-stricken face, "the next call I received was from Robert, telling me that Celine was found dead, apparently it was a brain aneurysm, and I told her to keep her complaints to herself, that's why she was having headaches and I told her to keep it to herself."

Stephen was still crying when he felt a light touch on his face, "Clary," his eyes shot forward and even though tears were clouding the doctor's vision, Stephen had no doubt in his mind that he was seeing the most beautiful set of green eyes staring back at him.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Clary eyes were glistening with unshed tears, "oh Stephen, I'm sorry."

Stephen shook his head as he used both of his hands to wipe away the remaining tears on his face, "No Clary, I'm just so thankful you're awake, how are you feeling," Stephen's eyes were searching over Clary's small form looking for any signs of discomfort.

"I think I'm okay," Clary was pushing herself up in a sitting position as she continued, "I don't really remember what happened, the last thing I remember was throwing up in the bathroom."

Dr. Herondale nodded silently before answering Clary, "Okay, so you remember Will bringing you home and then him taking you to the bathroom because you felt sick," Stephen looked to Clary waiting for her to answer.

"Yes, that's about right, Will carried me from the car, even though I argued the entire way, he had just laid me on the bed when I felt a sudden wave of nausea come over me, that's when he helped me to the bathroom, that's it," Clary eyes were scanning the room as she answered Stephen's questions.

"Tessa and Will are both asleep, for the past forty eight hours, no one would leave your side," Clary's eyes widen.

"I've been out for two days," Clary looked to Dr. Herondale waiting for him to answer.

"Well yes and no, you were throwing up part of that time, causing you to get dehydrated, that's when we hooked you up to some fluids, the rest was your body needing to rest, unfortunately chemo can tend to make you sick like this" a small frown formed on Stephen's face.

"Hey at least I was able to get the first round in right," Clary wanted to cheer Dr. Herondale up so badly, she was even willing to try and sound positive about her treatments.

Dr. Herondale chuckled, sitting down at the end of Clary's bed, "I'm going to adjust your medication before you come back in, I'll figure out something, can't have my favorite patient sick like this."

Clary giggled, "You better not let Maureen hear you say that."

"You're right, how about one of my favorite patients," one of Dr. Herondale's eyebrows shot up.

"Deal," Clary agreed.

An awkward silence began to fill the room, Dr. Herondale stood up intending to leave the room but Clary called out to him.

"Please wait Stephen," Clary's voice was pleading causing Dr. Herondale to stop where he was, turning back to look at her.

Clary's eyes were staring straight into his as she spoke, "I need you to do something for me," Clary paused, taking a breath before continuing, " and before you say no, I'll find a way to get there if you refuse to take me, I just I have to go."

Stephen tore his eye's away from Clary's, he knew what she wanted from him, she didn't even need to say it, the only question was whether he would be willing to do it or not, "Clary you need to understand, your immune system is a wreck right now and you cannot afford to get sick, I just can't allow it."

Clary quickly cut Stephen off, her voice sharp and demanding, "Stephen you do not have the authority to tell me what I can and cannot do, I am going, you're not my keeper, you weren't Celine's; she'd be so upset with you if she knew how you shouldered all this senseless blame."

Stephen swallowed hard, "I'll take you, you have to wear a mask though, no arguing."

Clary nodded, pulling herself from the bed to get ready, "I'll leave Tessa and Will a note saying you took me to visit a friend's mother."

Stephen shuddered at hearing Clary say Will's name; he knew that his son would be furious when he found out that Clary had left the house without him.

_**XxXxXxX**_

The car ride to the cemetery was quiet, Clary would periodically glance over at Stephen, she could clearly see the pain in his eyes, "Stephen, thank you for this, I can't imagine how hard this must be for you," Clary waited to see if he would say something, when Stephen didn't speak, Clary continued, "you probably think I'm crazy for coming out here like I do, you know Jace doesn't even know, I never told him. It's just when my mother died I felt this gaping hole in my chest, like a wound that wouldn't heal, it wasn't like that when my father died, in time I healed. When we first moved here, even before I met Jace and everyone else, I would wake up in the middle of the night screaming for my mom, so I'd hop in my car, turn the radio up and drive around, that's how I found the cemetery," Clary stopped talking, noticing that they were no longer moving, when she turned her head she found Stephen staring at her, nodding for her to continue. Clary took a breath, her eyes staring back at Stephen's as she spoke softly, "One night I was driving around, that's when I found the cemetery, I remember crying as I walked past all the headstones and then I got angry, so very angry because I didn't have a headstone to visit my mother at, that's when it happened, I ran straight into that metal bench, causing me to fall straight to the ground, when I looked up I saw her, Celine, it was as if she was looking straight at me, letting me know that she was there for me, so there I stayed, sitting on the ground crying to some woman I never knew, telling her my story and after I did, I felt better so I kept coming back, if I had a problem or if I just wanted to talk to her, I don't know why I do it, it just feels right."

Stephen knew he had tears falling down his face, he didn't care, taking his hands off the wheel, Stephen placed them on either side of Clary's face, "you stubborn beautiful amazing girl, thank you, thank you," Stephen leaned over placing a kiss on Clary's forehead, pulling back he had a smirk present on his face.

Noticing the famous Herondale smirk Clary couldn't help but feel a little confused, "What?"

Stephen shook his head slightly, grinning from ear to ear, "I knew that bench would be useful!"

Clary gasped, pointing an accusing finger toward Stephen, "You didn't."

Still grinning, Stephen wiggled his fingers back to Clary, "Oh but I did."

"Herondales and here I was blaming poor Michael for that stupid metal bench all these years," Stephen could not help but laugh, his laughter filled up the entire car; this was the very first time Stephen Herondale had laughed on the anniversary of his sister's death.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Okay so here is the next chapter and guess what I can honestly promise you guys there is only one more chapter to go before Jace, Alec and Izzy are back.

Please read and review – I love to hear what you guys have to say

Give me a shout out on the next story you'd like to see me update – even if it's this one

Thank you all for reading – I love you all for taking a chance on my stories.

As always I own nothing but the plot -


	15. Chapter 14

XxXxXxX

"Will, you need to calm down, right now," Tessa's knuckles were turning white from where she was gripping the steering wheel, her eyes glancing between the road and the passenger sitting next to her, Will Herondale.

"Don't, don't tell me to calm down, he lied to my face, and what the hell does this note mean, _**your dad is taking me to visit a friend's mother**_," Will growled in frustration, balling the note in his tiny fist.

Tessa slammed on brakes, turning to glare at Will, "there will be no growling in my vehicle, do you understand and if you do not grow up and act your age, we will turn this car around and go back home."

Will crossed his arms over his chest, "whatever, I don't think I like your attitude."

Tessa grunted, turning her attention back to the road, "now can you please explain to me why you think Clary's at the Lightwood's house?"

"I don't know, Maryse seems to be around for Clary, so I just assume it's her," Will shrugged his shoulders.

"Well we're about to find out," Tessa said as she pulled into the Lightwood's driveway.

_**XxXxXxX**_

"Mrs. Lightwood," Tessa forced a smile, noticing that Maryse Lightwood had yet to greet them, "We're sorry to show up like," Tessa was mid-sentence when Will interrupted her.

"Where is she," Will stepped in front of Tessa, glaring at Maryse as he spoke.

"Excuse me," Marsye was clearly annoyed.

Will rolled his eyes, "I will ask only once more where is she?"

"Will," Tessa hissed, "you cannot go around," Tessa was cut off by Dr. Lightwood calling out to them as he approached the door.

"Tessa, Will what are you doing here," Dr. Lightwood seemed genuinely happy to see them until he noticed the looks on all their faces.

"Is something wrong, Clary, where's Stephen, do they need me," Robert was clearly beginning to panic.

Maryse walked over to her husband, placing her hand on his chest, "Clary's fine."

Robert sighed in relief, "If everything is okay, why are the two of you here?"

Tessa realized that Will was not going to give Dr. Lightwood an answer, "It seems Dr. Herondale took Clary to visit a friend's mother, Will assumed that the mother would be Maryse."

"Oh, I see," Robert waved his hands, gesturing for Will and Tessa to come inside, "I may know where they could be, come have a seat in the dining room."

XxXxXxXxX

Once the four were seated, Robert's eyes drifted over to Will, "how have you been Will?"

Will had opened his mouth to answer Robert, when Maryse answered for him, "obviously Will is doing fine, he has Clary all to himself," her voice sounded polite even a little too sweet but under all of that fakeness her words were laced with venom.

Tessa felt anger coursing through her veins, how dare Maryse think she had any right to be angry, acting as if Will had whisked Clary off on some type of romantic getaway, placing both hands firmly on the table, Tessa stood leaning over toward Maryse, "Who do you think you are, do you really think Will is actually enjoying all of this, do you think he liked seeing Clary pass out in front of him, do you think he was having the time of his life when we found her broken and sobbing on the bathroom floor, do you think that these past few days have been fun for him while he sat there watching and hoping that she would wake up," Tessa's breathing was becoming ragged but she still continued, "how selfish can one person be, tell me Maryse why are you really angry, are you angry because Clary is allowing Will to take care of her instead of you or your kids, is that why your angry?"

Tessa sat back down slowly, her eyes filled with tears, "Clary, she's young, so full of life, before this happened she had hopes and dreams for her life, she should be angry, she should be selfish, but she's not, she puts herself aside for others, just look what she did for Maureen and your family, she may have lied to Alec, Izzy and Jace but that's only because she wanted them to have a bright future and she knew if she had told them about her diagnosis they would have refused to leave her side."

Tears started escaping Tessa's eyes, "we all think Clary is resilient but the truth is she's not, she's scared, confused, angry, and hurt, she's just hiding her true feelings from all of us." Tessa took her hands quickly wiping the tears from her face, "I will never understand why bad things happen to people like Clary and Jem." Standing from her chair, Tessa looked down at Will and then her gaze went over to Maryse, "if you truly loved Clary, you should be thanking Will, he's brought Clary back to life, she wants to fight now, that's because of him, he makes her laugh, holds her when she cries, Will has been a true godsend."

Tessa pushed her chair under the table, "Will take your time, I'll be waiting in the car, Dr., Mrs. Lightwood thank you both for having us in your home," and with that Tessa left without another word.

XxXxXxX

Will watched Tessa as she left, did she really just take up for him? He felt the urge to run after her, tell her thank you but he didn't.

Will sighed, "Well if things weren't awkward before, they certainly are now."

"Will, I'm sorry, I was unfair to you, it's just, Tessa was right I was extremely jealous that you're here taking care of Clary, that she wanted you here by her side, and it made me angry that she wouldn't allow Alec, Izzy and Jace to be here for her, for that I am so sorry," Will saw nothing but honesty in Maryse's eyes as she spoke.

Will nodded, "I understand, I do and if I were in your shoes I would have been jealous too, a girl like Clary is something you want to hold on to."

Maryse smiled, it was a small smile but still she was trying, "thank you for understanding Will."

Will leaned back in his chair, holding his hands up in the air, "hey that's just the kinda guy I am," dropping his hands back down Will looked toward the front door, "I should be going, I need to check on Tess."

Will started to walk out of the dining room, stopping when he heard Dr. Lightwood calling him, "Will wait, do you still want to know where your father took Clary?"

Dr. Lightwood walked up to Will, placing his hand gently on his shoulder, "son I don't know if you realize what day it is, it's the anniversary of your Aunt Celine's death, I know your father goes there every year."

Will couldn't believe he'd forgotten "my dad still goes out there," Will never knew that his father went to visit her grave.

"Yes, he goes there quite often," Will noticed that Robert looked as if he had something else to say.

"What else," Will watched as Robert seemed to be debating with himself.

"I don't know if she would want anyone to know, she doesn't, well she didn't know that any of us knew but we've all seen her there," Will was confused, what was Robert trying to tell him, Robert must have noticed Will's confused look because he continued, "Clary goes to visit Celine a lot, she sits on the bench your father had placed by her grave, I went there with Michael on Celine's birthday last year, that's the first time I ever saw Clary there, Michael made me go hide with him, watching Clary until she left," Robert paused, a small smile appearing, "you should have seen her that day, there she was sitting on the ground next to Celine's grave, her red curls blowing all around her while she leaned her head on the head stone, she sat there for over an hour, she cried and then she just talked, it was as if she'd known Celine forever."

Will felt his eyes glisten with tears, "Clary goes there, she talks to Aunt Celine."

Robert nodded, "your father has seen her there too."

Will didn't know how he should feel about Clary going to visit his Aunt's grave, he felt happy about it, it was as if his Aunt Celine and Clary had formed a connection, Will found that he rather enjoyed thinking that the two of them had a chance to meet.

"Thank you for telling me Robert, I better get going," Robert opened the front door for Will.

"Goodbye Will, try not to be a stranger," Will nodded as he walked out the front door.

XxXxXxX

Tessa had been scolding herself as she waited for Will, she couldn't believe that she had lost her temper in front of all of them, especially Will.

The passenger side door suddenly flew open, Will appeared with a devilish grin beside her, "did you miss me Tess."

"What happened earlier, never happened, understand me," Tessa quickly cut Will off.

Will was quiet only for a moment and then his onslaught of questions started, "Tess, Tess, my dear sweet Tess, when did you come over to the dark side, more importantly when did you fall in love with me, not that I'm complaining of course, and who is this Jem guy, is he the guy you dropped to come chasing after me?"

Tessa was pulling out of the Lightwood's driveway, "which way are we going?"

Will pointed to the right, "the cemetery."

"May I ask why we're going to the cemetery," Tessa asked as she drove.

"Clary's visiting my Aunt, now back to the topic at hand, who's this Jem," Tessa could feel Will staring at her as she drove.

"Tess, you might as well go ahead and tell me, you know I'll find out or would you rather me ask Clary," Will began tapping his fingers on the dashboard waiting for Tessa's reply.

"Damn Herondale men," she muttered to herself, "fine I'll tell you just give me a minute," Tessa continued her drive to the cemetery, she knew she wouldn't be able to talk about Jem while she was driving, she wasn't even sure if she would be able to talk about him at all.

"Deal, see how easy the two of us can get along," Will was surprisingly quiet the rest of the ride.

XxXxXxX

When Tessa pulled up at the cemetery she saw that Dr. Herondale's car was no longer there, "should we call them?"

"No, not until I hear about this Jem," Tessa was shocked that Will did not want to call and check on Clary.

"You don't want to know if she's okay, I mean she just left the cemetery, she probably needs your support," Tessa's plan was to get Will sidetracked on Clary that way he would forget about Jem.

"Tess, you're quite the devious little character, I know what you're thinking, Clary's with my father who happens to be a physician, she's in good hands not perfect like mine of course but she'll be fine until we get back, now start talking about Jem, unless you'd prefer I ask Clary," Will knew he had Tessa exactly where he wanted her.

Tessa shifted her body to where she was facing Will, she took a deep breath before beginning, "Jem was my fiancé, he's the reason I became an RN."

Will's eyes were wide, "was your fiancé, what happened, did he cheat on you or something?"

"Jem and I went to school together, you could say we were high school sweethearts I guess, we'd been together since eighth grade, our senior year he proposed, of course I said yes, we made plans to move in together at college, waiting to get married until we graduated, Jem was perfect in every way but then things changed," Tessa was looking out the windshield, her eyes were on the head stones in the cemetery.

"What happened then," Will asked.

"It was right before graduation that it happened, Jem came to me telling me he enlisted," Tessa felt tears falling from her eyes, "he was so excited, he thought I'd be proud, he was going to fight for his country, I wasn't proud, no I was angry, I was more than angry, I hated him in that moment, I really did, how could he do such a thing without even discussing it with me." Tessa felt her tears rolling down her cheeks, her hand went up to wipe them away but Will's hand reached out and gently wiped both of her cheeks.

"Take your time Tessa, you don't have to rush," Tessa could hear the concern in Will's voice; she could feel the gentleness in his touch.

Tessa just nodded, knowing she couldn't make eye contact, "I don't even remember what he was wearing that day, will never forget the look on his face, it haunts my dreams, sometimes when I'm awake, he just sat there taking it, he never said anything, he didn't try to stop me," Will's hand touched her hand, he gently moved her hand and placed it in his, "I yelled at him, told him he was selfish when Jem was the most giving person I knew, I told hi-m, god I tol-d him I hated him, I never wanted to see him again and then I threw my ring at him and left, I got in my car and left the diner."

Tessa looked away from the head stones and down at Will's hand holding hers, she couldn't help but notice how perfectly they fit together, she bit the inside of her cheek to rid herself of the thought before continuing her story, "I was halfway home when I came to my senses and turned around, I realized that Jem was not doing anything to hurt me, he was only being Jem, the most giving person and loving person I had ever known, how could I have been so selfish, I drove as fast as I could back toward the diner, I was rehearsing my apology over and over in my head, even though I knew Jem wouldn't allow me to say it, he would never let me apologize, he'd just wrap me in his arms and thank me for loving him, thank me for loving him," Tessa could barely speak, remembering that night was so much too much, she had not allowed herself to go there in such a long time.

Will squeezed Tessa's hand, "breathe Tessa, you're doing great, just take it one step at a time."

Tessa closed her eyes, concentrating on her breathing, "I had almost made it back to the diner when I saw it, there were flashing lights everywhere, traffic was at a complete stop, I wasn't close enough to see anything b-ut I knew, this feeling in my chest, it was my Jem, I didn't even turn off my engine, I just got out and ran, left my car door open, I ran and ran, the police officer tried to stop me, I don't even know how I got past him but I did and then I saw it, I saw his truck, I saw him, I sa-w my Jem, he was still pinned inside his truck, this huge delivery truck ran a red light, hit Jem's truck, he was following me, coming after me, that's why it hap-pen-ed, I ran to the passenger side of Jem's truck, I felt hands pulling me but they wouldn't stop me, they couldn't, I climbed in the passenger side, there was blood so much blood," Tessa kept her eyes closed, that day was replaying in slow motion right before her, she remembered everything perfectly, like it had just happened.

"I crawled over to Jem, his blood was everywhere, his head was leaned back, he was so pale, his eyes were closed, I took my hand running it through his bloody his hair, he turned his head slightly, opening his eyes as much as he could, I tried to smile, tried to be strong but I couldn't, I fell apart, apologizing for all of it, telling him it was my fault, it was all my fault, Jem tried god he tried to lift his hand but he couldn't, he opened his mouth, blood came pouring out, I begged him to stop, begged him to just rest that help was coming, he wouldn't listen though, he kept fighting to talk, to t-ell me, tell me," Tessa opened her eyes and turned to Will.

Staring into Will's eyes, Tessa finished her story, "Jem told me, thank you for loving me, after everything he wanted to tell me thank you, then he did his best to grab my hand, I grabbed his instead, and there on his pinky finger was my engagement ring, I slowly pulled it off, ignoring the blood, I placed it back on my finger, Jem smiled, his sm-ile was perfect, I held his hand in mine, leaned over placing my lips on his, I told him I loved him, loved him so much, I thanked him for loving me, that's when he took his last breathe, he died right then with my lips still next to his, I just stayed there, like that holding on to him for dear life, I had so much of his blood on me that the paramedics thought I was hurt, I was just not physically."

XxXxXxX

There it is, I don't have the words for this chapter, I just cried trying to get it out.

I hope you understand after reading it why it took so long to write.

Thank you all for being so patient.

Please review.

As always I do not own the characters, just the plot.


	16. Chapter 15

XxXxXxX

Tessa was tiptoeing through the Herondale's home, hoping to remain hidden from the other three occupants in the house, ever since that night at the cemetery with Will, Tessa had been doing her best to keep a low profile. She was not ready to see or talk to anyone, especially Will. That night it was as if Tessa had met him for the first time, he was so caring and patient and he wasn't in a hurry to get back home to check on Clary. Images of that night kept popping up in her head, Will's gentle voice, his hands holding hers, his lips barely touching her forehead as he whispered encouraging words to her, Tessa refused to say it out loud but there was no way she could deny it any longer, she was totally smitten with Will Herondale.

Tessa had made it to the kitchen unnoticed, she was planning on making herself a cup of coffee and take it back to her room, however, when Clary's voice filled the kitchen Tessa knew she trapped.

XxXxXxX

"Tessa, is that you," Clary cried out in a very dramatic voice, "I just haven't seen you in forever, I almost forgotten what you look like."

Tessa rolled her eyes at Clary; "you've been hanging around Will too much," Tessa turned her attention back to the coffee pot.

Clary went to stand by Tessa, her arm brushing Tessa's, "speaking of Will, you two seemed pretty cozy when you came in the other night, do I see a romance unfolding before my very eyes," Clary looked up at Tessa batting her eyelashes at her.

Tessa was pouring her cup of coffee, "How do you know if we were cozy, you and Dr. Herondale fell asleep watching _**Beauty and the Beast, **_as I recall it."

"I may or may not have been faking my sleep," Clary winked at Tessa's shocked expression, "there was something different between you, it was sweet."

Tessa shook her head walking past Clary, "you were dreaming Clary, there is nothing going on between us," she turned back looking Clary straight in her emerald green eyes, "and there never will be."

"Don't say never Tess, don't" Clary replied giving her a strange look, making Tessa think that Clary was almost upset at the fact something had not happened between her and Will.

Tessa was about to confront Clary about her remark when Will strolled past her, walking straight to Clary, "good morning beautiful," Will whispered to Clary as he kissed the top of her bald head.

Tessa felt her throat tighten; Will didn't even acknowledge that she was standing right there, what the hell was that.

Clary rolled her eyes at Will, "you my dear boy need to get your eyes checked, the only beautiful person in this room is Tessa," Clary nodded her head toward Tessa.

Will shrugged not even turning to look at Tessa, "you wound me Cherry, I happen to think I'm breathtaking."

Clary pinched Will's side with her fingers, "in your dreams Herondale, in your dreams."

Will bent down to where his lips were touching the outside of Clary's ear, "at least we know I'm in your dreams Cherry," before moving he kissed Clary's ear causing her to jump.

"Will," Clary cried as he stood back up.

Tessa just stood watching the interaction between Will and Clary, she felt like she was intruding, obviously Will did not want her there, "well I'm just gonna go," Tessa turned to take her coffee back to her room, to escape from Will.

"Tess, stop," Will's voice called out.

"Um, yeah," Tessa was hesitant, she wasn't quite sure she wanted to know what Will would want with her.

"Clary here wants us to have a movie day," Will's voiced sounded strained, like he was being made to invite her to join in, "anyways, it's for Clary so."

Tessa nodded, "sure, of course, anything for Clary, just give me a few minutes to make myself presentable," Tessa did her best to hide the hurt in her voice.

"Okay, meet us in the entertainment room whenever you're ready," Will's voice was cold, unfeeling.

Tessa didn't speak; she only nodded as she made her way back down the hall to her room, her sanctuary.

XxXxXxX

Clary glared at Will, "you're such an ass."

Will smirked, wrapping his arm around Clary's waist he picked her up placing her on the counter, "and you wouldn't have me any other way my love," Will let go of Clary's waist so that he could pour himself a cup of coffee.

Clary huffed, crossing her arms across her chest, "what's going on with you and Tessa anyway?"

Will took a sip of his coffee, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Clary kicked her feet against the cabinets, "you're lying Will Herondale, something happened between the two of you the other night, I know it, you know it and Tessa knows it," Clary took a breath before continuing, "now I don't care if you tell me what happened or not but this, this thing between you two, you better fix it Will, you just better."

Will chuckled, leaning his back against the counter, "I like it when you get all hot and bothered Cherry," Will wiggled his eyebrows at Clary, "I like it a lot."

Clary bit her lip trying her best to stay angry but she did not succeed and ended up smiling, "just fix it Herondale, now get me down."

"I love it when you talk to me rough," Will grinned, picking Clary up as he walked toward the stairs.

Clary pushed at Will's chest, "put me down Will, I can walk thank you very much."

Will cackled as he started up the stairs, "nope, you're all mine Fray, I'm not letting you go, not now, not ever."

Clary pulled back trying to look in Will's eyes, "what did you say?"

Will refused to meet Clary's gaze, "I'm saying that your stuck with me, now, forever, you and me, that's all that matters," Will stopped when he reached the top of the stairs and finally turned to Clary, his violet-blue eyes trained on her emerald green, "me and you always, okay Fray."

Clary swallowed, her eyes searching his, "Will?"

"No Clary, no questions, just promise me that no matter what happens in the future, we will have each other, always and forever, please just promise me," Will pleaded.

Clary ran her hands through Will's messy black hair, "you've always had me Will, always."

Will face was expressionless for a moment and then he quickly flashed his famous smirk down at Clary, "I know but I just want to make sure that nothing changes that's all," Will carefully placed Clary on the ground.

Clary felt there was something Will wasn't telling her but she wasn't going to push it, "hey are we going to watch a movie or what?"

Will wrapped his arm around Clary's shoulder pulling her towards the entertainment room, "what's the pick for tonight?"

Clary placed a finger over her mouth, a wicked grin appearing, "I think we'll watch your favorite one," Clary sprinted toward the movies.

"No, no, no, oh come on Cherry, don't do this to me," Will called as he chased after her.

XxXxXxX

Tessa slowly made her way up the stairs the Herondale's entertainment room, she wanted to stay in her room and try to forget her stupid feelings for Will but she knew if she didn't show up Clary would come looking for her or worse send Will after her.

Opening the door to the entertainment room Tessa saw Will and Clary at the front of the room; Will was on his knees pleading with Clary not to make him watch _**Peter Pan.**_

"No Will, we're watching it," Clary was giggling as she saw Tessa watching them, Clary looked back at Will, "shall I tell Tessa why you don't want to watch _**Peter Pan**_?"

Will's gaze shot over to Tessa, "Nope," Will jumped off the floor, "let's get this over with."

Clary eyes glanced around the room, "where's Stephen?"

"He had a meeting at the hospital, your new treatment remember," Tessa hated to be the one to remind Clary that tomorrow would be another treatment day.

Clary bit her lower lip nodding, "its okay, I just wanted him here too."

Will picked Clary up from behind, placing her on the couch, "you have me and Tess, that's all you need, besides you know I don't like to share you with my Dad."

Clary laughed as she hit Will's arm, "Fine," Clary looked over at Tessa, "come on Tess, let's get this show on the road, wait did somebody order pizza?"

"Cherry, it's not even lunchtime yet, so why are we ordering pizza already," Will was eyeing Clary with curiosity.

"I just want it to be like it was the last time, we had fun that night, ya know," Clary was looking down not meeting Will's gaze.

Tessa held her hand up in the air, she could do this, pretend everything was fine, she would, for Clary, "I'm on the pizza, I'll be right back."

"Don't forget wings," Will called out to her as she left the room.

XxXxXxX

Dr. Stephen Herondale was exhausted; he had been in conferences along with Dr. Lightwood and Dr. Wayland all day, they were researching different treatment plans for Clary. Stephen sighed as he pulled up in his driveway, Clary, that girl had become such an important part of his life, he couldn't fathom losing her, not now, not after everything they had been through together, it would be like losing Celine all over again and Stephen refused to allow that to happen.

Stephen made his way inside the home, the main floor was empty, not that he had expected anything different, Clary wanted to have another movie day, a movie day that included him and he had missed it. He quietly walked up the stairs, he wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed but he needed to see her first, make sure she was ready for tomorrow. The door to the entertainment room was cracked open, Stephen could hear the laughter pouring out of the room, a small smile crept on his tired face, Clary had brought so much joy to his home and she had awakened not only him but his son as well.

"What are you watching," Stephen asked walking to the front of the room, his eyes taking in the array of Disney movies laid out on the floor.

Clary's face lit up at the sound of his voice, "you made it."

Stephen nodded, "I wish I could've been here sooner."

Clary pulled herself up on the couch, patting the space she had made for Stephen, "you have perfect timing, we are about to watch _**Aladdin, **_I saved you some pizza too."

Stephen chuckled, "what would I do without you Clary?"

Clary gave him a small smile but it was off, "I'm training Will, well trying but you know how that goes."

Will wrapped his arm around Clary's shoulder pulling her closer to him, whispering in her ear, "Remember you're stuck with me."

Stephen felt there was something he was missing but decided he would deal with it later instead he turned to Tessa, "Tessa, enjoying movie time with these two?"

Tessa nodded, "yes but if you'll excuse me, it's getting late, I need to be at hospital early in the morning so I'm going to turn in," Tessa stood and started walking toward the door.

"Aww, Tess," Clary whined pulling away from Will.

Tessa smiled, "We'll have another movie night Clare, I promise, night," and with that Tessa was gone.

Stephen shook his head as he sat down on the couch; obviously he missed a lot while he was gone, "anything exciting happen while I've been at the hospital these past few days?"

"I've been asking Will if there's anything he wants to share," Clary said.

"Are we going to watch the movie or what," Will mumbled.

"Yeah, sure, let's watch the movie," Stephen chuckled.

XxXxXxX

The next afternoon Clary walked toward the chemo room with Will, his hand holding tightly to hers, "Will," Clary asked, her voice quiet, unsure.

Will must have noticed the change in Clary's voice because he stopped walking, "yeah," his eyes full of concern as he looked down at Clary.

Clary frowned, "I just, I want you to be happy, no matter what happens to me, I need to know you're going to be okay."

"What, where's this coming from," Will bent down, his hand forcing Clary to look at him.

Clary's bottom lip was quivering, "the way you were talking yesterday, I just can't, you've done so much for me Will, I need to know if this doesn't work, if I end up like my mom," tears started spilling over, flowing down Clary's freckled face, "you can't not be okay, please, I can't think of you not being okay, my dad, my da-d," Clary couldn't finish, her emotions were overwhelming her.

"Oh Clary," Will pulled Clary to him, his hands rubbing circles on her small back, "I promise I won't do that, I promise," Will pulled Clary back just enough so he could look into her emerald eyes, "but I can't tell you that I'll be okay without you, I won't, your too important."

Clary nodded, tears still falling down her face, "your important too Will, I wish you never found out about this, like Jace, Isabelle and Alec, I want you to be happy, like them not stuck here watching me."

Will moved his hands, cupping Clary's face as he leaned down, pressing a light kiss to her nose, "don't say that to me Clary," Will rested his forehead on Clary's, "this, me being here with you, it's been the best time of my life, I wouldn't trade it for anything, not a damn thing, okay."

Clary sniffed, a tight smile appearing on her face, "Will," sighing, Clary continued, "Let's just get this over with."

Will raised his eyebrow, his eyes questioning, "you sure?"

Clary placed her hands over Will's carefully removing them from her face, "yeah, it's just me being a girl, a silly girl, now come on, let's get this over with."

Will stood, grabbing one of Clary's hands with his own, "my silly girl."

Clary didn't answer Will, she was lost in her thoughts, she was tired so tired, all she wanted to do was let go, let go of everything but she knew she couldn't, not when Will, Tessa, Dr. Herondale, Dr. Lightwood and Dr. Wayland were fighting for her as hard as they were, for them, for them she would try, she had to for them.

XxXxXxX

Jace walked into the hospital planning on stopping by his dad's office first but a familiar blonde caught his eye; Will Herondale. Jace followed Will into the chemo room, his eyes scanning the room for Will or his Uncle, Jace's eyes landed on his cousin who was sitting in the very back of the room holding a young girl's hand that seemed to be in the process of a chemo treatment. Jace's eyes focused on the girl's fragile frame, there was something so familiar about her, and he could not see her face due to the fact that she was turned in the other direction speaking with a nurse. Who could this young girl be, a girl that seemed to have captured the heart of Will Herondale. Jace continued to openly stare at the two, he was trying to figure out why the girl looked so familiar to him, the girl suddenly turned her head to say something to Will and that's when Jace saw her; he took in the small girl's unforgettable facial features, from her striking emerald green eyes to her freckled little nose and for the first time since she walked out of his house and life six months ago, Jace saw his vision of red, he saw Clary.

Time stopped in that moment for Jace Wayland, there only a few feet from him sat the girl he had been planning the rest of his life with and beside her, holding her hand sat his very own flesh and blood; did he walk over to the two and demand to know what was going on, did he even have a right? No, all Jace could do was stand there paralyzed with shock as he watched the intimate moment between the two.

Clary had leaned over and whispered something into Will's ear, causing him to smile as he took her small hand and held it up to his mouth where he placed a small kiss on it. Clary's cheeks grew to a lovely red as Will pointed at her laughing causing her cheeks to redden more. Clary shook her head as she removed her hand his, smiling the entire time; it was obvious Will adored Clary; he was more caring with her than he had been to anyone in his entire life. Clary laid her head back in the giant grey leather chair as she closed her eyes, anyone watching her could tell she was exhausted. Clary looked like a small porcelain doll as she lay in the oversized chair; even now as sick as she was she was still beautiful. Will sat there simply watching Clary, he did not look bored or bothered by being there; Will looked terrified as he took his hand and would place it over Clary's still one.

Jace knew the feeling that was beginning to spread throughout his body; anger pure red hot anger. He had clenched his hands in tight fist as he stood there like an intruder watching the pair; he knew what was about to happen and he could not find it in him to care. Just as he lifted his foot to head toward his traitorous cousin someone yanked the back of his shirt causing him to stumble backwards. Jace turned swiftly to get a good look at the person who would dare interrupt his actions, when Jace turned his golden eyes were met with another set of golden eyes that belonged to none other than Dr. Stephen anger in Jace's eyes did not diminish, even when he realized it had been his Uncle that grabbed him causing him to stumble out of his actions.

With a firm grasp on Jace, Stephen Herondale whispered sternly to his nephew "this is not the place or the time, follow me now."

XxXxXxX

Clary and Will were exhausted after their long afternoon at the hospital, "Will, just let me sleep, please," Clary whined burying her face in her pillow.

Will chuckled lightly, "you can sleep right after you eat this, come on Clary, you have another long day at the hospital tomorrow, we've got to keep your strength up."

Clary huffed, "fine, I really don't like this new treatment plan your father came up with, it sucks," Clary mumbled as she stood.

"Oh now he's my father, what happened to Dr. Herondale is my favorite Herondale, he's so amazing, and blah blah blah," Will picked Clary up, carrying her bridal style towards the kitchen.

"Put me down Will, you're gonna break your back one of these days," Clary cried out as she playfully hit him in the chest.

"Pft, you weigh like eighty pounds," Will muttered, placing Clary down gently in one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

"I take offense to that Herondale," Clary fired back.

"Yeah, yeah, you know you can't stay mad at me, you love me too much," Will was placing a bowl in front of Clary, "chicken noodle soup, that'll plump you up."

"If I eat, you'll let me sleep," Clary eyed Will, twirling her spoon in between her fingers.

"Yep," Will smiled when he saw Clary take her first bite, "good?"

Clary nodded and then took another bite of her soup.

Will pulled a chair out and sat, his eyes never leaving Clary as she ate.

"You're creeping me out," Clary said, feeling Will's eyes on her.

"Just wanna make sure you're okay, that's all" Will was serious as he placed his hand on her forehead.

Clary rolled her eyes, "Seriously you're checking to see if I have a fever," Clary lifted her hand pushing Will's hand away from her.

"Hey now, Tessa told me to watch you closely until she could get back," Will looked genuinely hurt by Clary's words.

"Will, don't look at me like that," Clary sighed, looking back down at her almost empty bowl, "you know I didn't mean it, I'm just tired and cranky," Clary stuck her bottom lip out frowning, "please forgive me."

Will leaned over and kissed the top of her forehead, "who could resist that puppy dog look, I've taught you well."

Clary finished her soup, "where's Tessa and your dad, he said he'd be home soon?"

Just as Clary finished speaking Tessa walked in the kitchen, her face lit up when she saw Clary had ate, "does this mean you're feeling okay, no nausea or anything?"

Clary smiled, "nope, I'm just exhausted, can I please go to bed now," Clary was laying her head on the table with her eyes closed; she could care less at this point where she slept.

Tessa walked over to Clary, "yes, you can sleep but we need to get you washed up first."

"I can do that for you Cherry," Will smirked.

Clary's head shot up from the table, "I don't think so Herondale, you stay right here," Clary pointed her finger at Will as she stood from her chair, "I'm sure Tessa won't mind helping me, if I even need any."

Tessa walked with Clary out of the room, leaving Will laughing at the kitchen table.

XxXxXxX

Tessa was standing in Clary's doorway, her eyes were on Clary, watching as the young tossed and turned in her sleep.

"Tess," Tessa jumped at the sound of Will's voice, not because he surprised her but truth was Tessa had not been alone with him since that night at the cemetery and ever since then things had been odd between the two of them.

Tessa shook her head, pointing in Clary's room, "Will hush, Clary's asleep, poor thing almost fell asleep while taking a shower."

Will ran a hand through his jet black hair, "sorry I was just coming to check on her," Will's voice seemed nervous, "um, well, okay then I guess I'll just head off to bed myself," Will pointed behind him as he spoke.

Tessa pulled Clary's door, shutting it quietly, "Will," Will stopped and gave Tessa a surprised look, "I've, I mean, things," Tessa growled in frustration, "I don't like the way things have between us, ever since, you know that night."

Will stuffed his hands in his jean pockets, his violet-blue eyes looking at his bare feet, "I know, me neither."

Tessa felt relief wash over her, "then why, why have you been ignoring me?"

Will moved closer to Tessa, she could feel his warm breath mingling with her own, "truth," Tessa couldn't speak not with him standing so close so instead she nodded, "truth is, I don't know, I mean before that night, our relationship was, well it was the two of us constantly bickering and now, after what you said at the Lightwood's, then what happened at the cemetery, I just, I don't know where we go from there," Will's eyes drifted up, meeting Tessa's own.

Tessa felt her heart as it raced, her hands lifting to touch Will's chest, she swallowed, never had she felt such a need to kiss someone not even with Jem, Will was different, Tessa's body buzzed with anticipation, she wanted nothing more than to grab him and pull his lips to her own, "Um, we could try to be friends," her voice was not very convincing, it sounded all wrong, being friends with Will was not something she truly wanted, she wanted more, she needed more.

"Yeah we could try that," Will's voice sounded deeper and Tessa found herself leaning in to him even more, their lips were almost touching if one of them would just move.

"Where's everyone at," Dr. Herondale's voice called out from the living room causing Will and Tessa to come to their senses.

Will popped his mouth together, "I'll go see what he wants, you get some rest, goodnight Tessa," and with that Will turned around making his way toward his father's voice.

Tessa closed her eyes as her breathing began to slow, "goodnight Will," she whispered.

XxXxXxX

Will took a deep breath as he entered the living room, "Dad?"

"In the kitchen son," Stephen answered.

Will strolled into the kitchen finding Stephen sitting at the table; Stephen had his hands covering his face.

"A bad day at the hospital," Will asked as he took a chair directly opposite from his father's.

Stephen sighed, removing his hands from his face, "no, much worse, where's Clary?"

Will's eyes went wide, sitting up straighter in his chair, "she's asleep already, is she okay, did you find something else, what's wrong with Clary?"

Stephen held his hand up in the air silencing Will, "Clary's fine Will, I would've been here sooner but we had an unexpected visitor at the hospital," Stephen sighed, taking a hand running it through his blonde hair, "Jace knows Will, he saw you with Clary today, he knows."

Will jumped up, the kitchen chair falling to the ground, "what do you mean he knows, he's here, where is he, does he know Clary doesn't want to see him, she doesn't, he needs to leave her alone," Will shouted back at his father.

Stephen stood from the table, walking over toward his son, When Stephen reached Will he placed his hand gently on Will's shoulder, "that's not your decision Will, it's not mine either, Robert and Michael were trying to talk some sense in him when I left but Jace is a part of our family, I doubt he's going to listen, if it were me I damn sure wouldn't."

Will stepped away from his father, his eyes burning with anger, "No, I won't let him do this, Clary is fine, she's happy, he needs to go back to school and leave us the fuck alone."

Stephen picked up the chair up off the floor, "that's not all, Jace called Alec and Isabelle, I don't know if they're here but I'm afraid they'll be coming."

Will pulled at the ends of his jet black hair, "I can't let them take her from me, I won't."

The fear in Will's voice was evident but there was nothing Stephen could do, "son, no one is taking Clary from you, that girl adores you, she'd never leave you, Will, you know Clary better than that."

"Jace won't care, he'll try to take her, keep her all to himself, I'll be damned if I let that happen," Will was gripping the countertop with such force that his knuckles were turning white.

"I know son, I know," Stephen's voice was defeated and tired, he knew there was nothing else he could say to Will, nothing that would make any of it okay, "let's try to get some rest, Clary had another long day tomorrow."

Wii didn't answer; he simply stormed out of the kitchen with Stephen trailing behind him.

XxXxXxX

A new chapter for _**Dying Young**_, I am so very sorry it took that long to get it ready for you guys, I had to figure out the best possible way to bring Jace back in the picture with Clary, Will and Tessa and don't worry Isabelle and Alec are coming in too, along with our favorite little friend Simon but his character might be making his appearance a bit later.

Okay guys Jace is officially back, no interaction between Jace and Clary yet but it's coming up in the next chapter with a BIG surprise! I have the next chapter almost finished so if I get some awesome feedback I might just go ahead and post the new chapter today….:)

Thank you for reading!

If you haven't read any of my other stories please check them out: _**Finding Clary, The Stand, The Story of US, The Sperm Donor, Talk Dirty to Me**_ and _**For the Love of the Game**_.


	17. Chapter 16

"Are you okay," Clary asked Will as they walked into the hospital, he had been acting strange all morning.

Will shrugged, "yeah, let's just get this over with so we can get you back to the house."

Clary stopped walking, "you know that I don't expect you to come with me all the time, right, I mean, I know you have better things to do besides babysit me."

Will looked down at Clary, hurt clear in his violet-blue eyes, "I want to be here, wherever you are, is where I want to be."

Clary sighed, "you're just being weird today, has something happened between you and Tess?"

Will frowned, "do you want something to happen?"

Clary rolled her eyes and started walking again, "I just want you to be happy, why's that so hard for you to believe?"

Will threw his arm around Clary's shoulder as the two continued walking, "I'm happy as long as I'm with you."

Clary and Will entered the Chemo room; Clary noticed Will's eyes scanning the room, "looking for someone, maybe a tall beautiful brunette?"

Will's eyes were still searching the room, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Clary shook her head, as she started walking to her normal chair she heard someone calling her name causing her to stop.

XxXxXxX

"Clary, Clary wait," Maureen called out as she ran past Will headed toward Clary.

A huge grin spread across Clary's face when she saw Maureen, "Maureen, how are you?"

Maureen stopped running as she reached Clary, "I wanted to see you last week but Dr. H said you were sick," the little girl was looking down at her sparkling converse shoes, a small frown appearing on her gentle face.

Clary bent down, "but I'm better now, maybe after Tessa takes my blood we can go get something to eat together."

Maureen sniffed, "I can't, we're leaving today," small tears began flowing down her round face, "I just came to say goodbye."

Clary could feel her own eyes watering as she listened to Maureen, "what do you mean you're leaving, you haven't even started your treatments."

Will walked up behind Maureen, "hey now, what's with all these tears," Will kneeled down beside Maureen, placing a hand on the little girls shoulder, "what can your knight do to make things better?"

Maureen smiled at hearing Will's voice, "you're not my knight, you're Clary's."

Will smirked, "I believe that Clary would be willing to share me with you."

Maureen's smile widened, "I think I'm too young for a knight right now."

Will removed his arm from Maureen's shoulder and placed it over his heart, "Maureen, your words have wounded me, how ever will I go on?"

Maureen bent over laughing, "you're so silly, Will."

Clary watched in awe as Maureen and Will continued with their playful banter, she couldn't help but think of Will being a father one day, she had no doubt that he would be terrific. She felt her chest tighten for a moment, thinking of Will getting married and having children of his own reminded Clary that those were things she would never have the chance to experience, not that she would want them, not without Jace.

"Clary," Maureen was standing in front of her, pulling Clary away from her thoughts, "are you listening to me," Maureen's voice sounded a bit irritated.

Clary shook her head, "yes," Clary took a breath, trying to reign in her emotions, "I'm sorry Maureen, you have my undivided attention now, I promise."

Maureen studied Clary for a minute before she spoke, "Dr. H told my mom that there's a special hospital for kids, he thinks I should have my treatment there."

Clary shut her eyes tightly begging her tears to stay back; she didn't want to cry, not now, not in front of Maureen, "well if Dr. H said," Clary opened her eyes, Maureen was staring back at her, her little eye were full of worry, Clary took a deep breath, grabbing Maureen's hands and holding them tightly in her own, "if Dr. H said you need to be at that hospital, then that's where you need to be, right."

Maureen bit her bottom lip nodding, "I guess."

Clary attempted to smile, knowing that Maureen would probably see right through it, "hey now, you know Dr. H adores you," Clary gave Maureen's hand a small squeeze, "did you know that you're his favorite patient, he told me that himself."

Maureen's eyes lit up, "seriously?"

Clary nodded, "seriously, and Dr. H has a lot of patients."

Maureen gave Clary a toothy grin, "he does have lots of patients, and I'm his favorite."

Will stood and walked to stand behind Clary, his arms crossed, "Dr. H, please, he's not so great."

Maureen furrowed her eyebrows, "he is too great, he's the best."

Clary giggled as she stood up, turning to look at Will, "yeah Will, Dr. H is the best."

Will rolled his eyes, "whatever," Will walked over and took his usual seat, mumbling under his breath the entire time.

"Clary," Maureen tugged on Clary's white tank top.

"Yeah," Clary answered, her green eyes looking down at Maureen.

Maureen smiled, "I've got a present for you, can I go get, Tessa's holding it for me," Maureen was literally bouncing with excitement.

"Yes, I'll be here waiting," Clary watched as the little girl ran off to find Tessa.

Clary walked over to her large grey chair and sat down, turning her head toward Will she smiled, "you're going to be a great dad."

Will raised one of his eyebrows, "I'm great at everything Cherry, but who says I want kids."

"Of course you want kids, who wouldn't want kids," Clary eyed Will, how could he not want kids.

Will just shrugged, "maybe one day, I've never really thought about it, have you?"

Clary lied, "no, I haven't thought about."

Will eyed Clary curiously, "Clary," he didn't believe a word she just said.

Thankfully Clary was saved by Tessa and Maureen walking towards them, Maureen was carrying a box in her tiny arms.

"Maureen, what on earth did you get me," Clary asked as the little girl came closer.

Maureen cackled, "I'm not telling, you have to open it."

Will stood from his chair, "let's get you up there with Clary," Maureen nodded, Will picked her up and placed her in the chair with Clary.

Maureen placed the box in Clary's lap, "open it, open it."

Clary couldn't help but get giddy, Maureen's excitement was contagious, "Okay," Clary tore into the wrapped present, peeling back the little mermaid wrapping paper to reveal a shoe box, "here I go," Clary lifted to top of the box to reveal a pair of sparkling red converses, they were covered in bright red sequins, just like Maureen's.

Clary gasped, "oh Maureen."

"Do you like em," Maureen leaned over admiring the red converses, "they match mine, except mine are black, yours are red like your hair."

"I love them Maureen, I really do," tears began falling down Clary's face as she turned to Maureen; "thank you, they're perfect," Clary pulled Maureen to her, embracing the small girl.

"I love you," Clary whispered into the young girl's brown hair as the two continued hugging.

After a few minutes the two girls pulled apart, both girls had tears running down their cheeks, "Clary, will you write me, and don't say yes unless you mean it," Maureen was wiping her tears away with her small hands.

Clary leaned over looking Maureen straight in the eyes, "I promise, I will write you and maybe I'll even send you some drawings but you better write too, okay."

Maureen nodded, "I will Clary, I will, I promise, Dr. H has the address, my mom will call him with my room number, kay."

Clary bit her bottom lip, "okay."

Tessa stepped up to Clary's chair, looking down at Maureen, "I hate to do this, but Maureen it's time to go, your mom's waiting."

Maureen frowned, "Bye Clary, I love you," Maureen hugged Clary once more before turning to Will, "you're not gonna help me get down."

Will chuckled lightly, "of course, I am," Will wrapped his arms around Maureen hugging her tightly before placing her on the ground, "it has been a pleasure," Will said as he bowed in front of Maureen.

Maureen laughed, "You're crazy, bye Will," Maureen placed her small hand in Tessa's, "I'm ready Tessa," the two girls walked hand in hand out of the chemo room.

XxXxXxX

Clary closed her eyes as she leaned her head back against the chair, her emotions were beginning to take over and that was something she did not want.

"Clary," Will's voice sounded concerned but Clary couldn't answer him, not right now, she knew if she dared to open her mouth or even look at him she would lose what little restraint she had left.

Will did not say anything else and for a short time Clary was left alone, alone to think, remember her life before she was diagnosed with this, this cancer. She could see herself with Isabelle, Alec and Jace, they were all laughing and celebrating that they were all going off to college together as the fantastic four. That day had been one of the best days of her life, she had been so happy but it was over, she would never get to go to college, she would never get to be a part of the fantastic four again.

"Clary," Tessa's voice was kind as it always was, "I'm going to take your blood, then you can go, okay."

Clary opened her eyes, tears threating to spill over, "kay," Clary turned to Will, "do you mind pulling the car to the front, I'm ready to leave, now."

Will nodded, standing he walked over to Clary, "I'll be waiting," Will turned to Tessa, "you'll make sure she gets out."

"Of course," Tessa answered as she continued drawing blood from Clary's port.

Will kissed the top of Clary's bright red bandanna before leaving.

"There, all done," Tessa said as she turned away from Clary, preparing the vials for the laboratory.

Clary took a small breath, "Tessa, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah," Tessa answered, her back still facing Clary.

"What's going on between you and Will?"

Tessa froze, slowly she turned to face Clary, "I, um I don't know what you mean by," Tessa was cut off by an alarm of some sorts going off; the intercom was requesting security at the front of the hospital.

"What's going on," Clary asked as she pushed herself off the chair.

"I have no clue, come on," Tessa said as she grabbed Clary's hand pulling Clary behind her, "we're about to find out though," Tessa and Clary hurried out of the Chemo room headed toward the front of the hospital.

XxXxXxX

Clary and Tessa saw a large crowd at the entrance of the hospital, "what in the world," Tessa whispered as the two girls pushed through numerous people trying to get to the front of the circle so that she could find out what was going on.

Nearing the front, Tessa and Clary noticed several security guards trying to pull a part two men that were fighting.

Clary gasped, placing her hand over her mouth, "Tessa that's, that's," Clary pointed toward the two men that were still throwing punches.

Tessa's eyes followed Clary's finger, "Will," Tessa screamed.

Will froze, his eyes wild as he turned to Tessa and Clary, "Clary," Will's voice was shaking as he stepped toward the two girls, only to be stopped by a security guard.

Tessa shook her head frowning, "Who would Will be fighting with," Tessa looked toward the other man, his back facing her until another security grabbed his arms, pulling him away from Will.

Clary's body shook, causing Tessa to look down at her, "Clary?"

Clary covered her face with her hands and started backing away; there in front of her was the man she thought she'd never have to face, the man she wasn't ready to see, the man that she had planned all of her hopes and dreams with, the man that she loved, Jace Wayland.

XxXxXxX

A new chapter for Dying Young, sorry I wasn't able to load it sooner, my computer's battery died.

Please read and review, please

If you haven't read my other stories please check them out: Finding Clary, For the Love of the Game, The Stand, The Story of Us, The Sperm Donor and Talk Dirty to Me.

Please, please write reviews, even if there criticizing my work, I promise I'm good with it; I really enjoy reading your thoughts.

Thanks for taking the time to read, love you all.


	18. Chapter 17

Clary placed her hand over her mouth and started backing away; there in front of her was the man she thought she'd never have to face, the man she wasn't ready to see, the man that she had planned all of her hopes and dreams with, the man that she loved, Jace Wayland.

XxXxXxX

Everything and everyone disappeared, everyone but him, his golden eyes were on her, searching her for answers, answers that she knew he would demand from her, answers she knew he deserved but she couldn't give them to him, not now, not ever.

Clary felt the room closing in on her, night after night she had dreamed of him, seeing him, touching him, kissing him, loving him but now that he was there, really there all she could think of was that she had to get as far away from him as possible, she couldn't be this person, not with Jace. He would see through her instantly and Clary had been playing her part so well, she had everyone believing she cared about living, cared about getting better when the cold hard truth was that she didn't care in the slightest, not when she could no longer have the life she had always dreamed of, the life she still desperately wanted.

"Clary," Tessa's voice pulled Clary from her thoughts.

Clary shook her head slightly, her green eyes breaking away from Jace's stare to look at Tessa, "Huh, what did you say?"

Tessa eyes darted over Clary's features, "Are you okay?"

Clary felt her throat tighten, "no, can we go?"

Tessa's eyes moved back to Will, "Sure, of course," she wrapped her arms around Clary's shoulder.

The two girls turned to leave when a voice yelled out, "DON'T YOU DARE CLARY FRAY, NOT AGAIN," Clary and Tessa both froze.

"Clary, who's that," Tessa asked as she turned to see where the voice came from.

Clary didn't need to turn around to know that the voice belonged to Jace, " Tessa, can we just go, now," Clary pulled at Tessa's arm.

Tessa ignored Clary's statement, "Clary, that boy that Will was fighting with, who is he?"

Clary swallowed, "Jace, he's Will's cousin."

Tessa stiffened realizing the severity of the situation, "Oh Clary," her eyes finding Clary's, "I am so sorry Clary."

"Just, please get me out of here," Clary begged knowing that her flood gates would soon open.

Tessa placed a hand on the small of Clary's back as she pushed them through the crowd, "Let's get you out of here," Tessa whispered gently to Clary.

"Thank you Tessa," Clary's body relaxed as the two of them pushed through the crowd.

XxXxXxX

Clary and Tessa had just freed themselves from the crowd when Clary heard another familiar voice, "Clary?"

Clary knew that voice, she loved that voice and she had forgotten just how much she missed hearing that voice, "Izzy," Clary turned toward the voice finding not only Isabelle but Alec as well.

Clary felt a sharp sting in her chest, guilt, it washed over her instantly as her green eyes took in her two best friends standing before her with so much raw emotion in their faces, hurt, anger, confusion, it was touching, it was too much, "Alec?"

Alec was the first to speak, "Why, why didn't you tell us?"

Clary felt Tessa's arm stiffen around her shoulders, "it's okay Tess," Clary looked up at Tessa giving her a small smile.

Tessa didn't look convinced, not at all, "I'll just be in the chemo room if you need me," Tessa squeezed Clary's arm gently before walking away from the three of them.

Clary watched Tessa as she walked away, she wanted nothing more than to run after her but she knew that she had to face this, face them, she owed it to them, to them all, "Alec, Isabelle, I, I'm so sorry, truly sorry," she turned back to her two friends, her emerald green eyes filling with tears.

"Clary," Alec rushed to Clary wrapping her in his arms, holding her gently but close, "I'm sorry too, we are all," Clary allowed herself to relax in Alec's arms.

"Me too Clary, I'm so so sorry," Clary felt Isabelle hugging her from behind, she could tell from Isabelle's voice that she was crying.

"No, no," Clary pushed out of the embrace, "you did nothing wrong, nothing at all, I lied to you, not the other way around, so, just, don't apologize, not to me, I don't deserve it, I, I don't deserve your friendship after what I did," Clary felt the tears falling from her eyes.

"How can you say that Clary," Isabelle's voice was shaky, "we know why you lied, you were trying to protect us, yeah we're hurt but we get it."

Clary could feel her body trembling, "you shouldn't be here, none of you, you should be at school, I didn't want this, I don't."

"That's not fair Clary," Alec's voice was angry, his bright blue eyes turning hard as he stared down at her.

Clary wiped her tears from her face as they continued to fall, "fair, you really wanna go there Alec?"

Clary felt Isabelle's hand touch her on the shoulder, "Clary, we're not here to fight, we here to be with you."

"No," Clary knew she was wrong, so wrong but this was the one thing that she thought she could control in her life, the one thing she had planned from the beginning of all of this mess, Alec, Jace and Isabelle were supposed to go to school, make something of their lives, be successful, be happy, they were not supposed to be here with her, wasting their lives on her, "No," Clary pushed Isabelle's hand away from her shoulder, she deserved to have this one thing dammit, this one wish, "I don't want you here, I want you at school, succeeding, making memories, you need to leave, now, right now."

Clary saw the anger in Alec's face, she couldn't see Isabelle's face but she could hear her crying and she hated herself for it, "I'm sorry, I am," Clary went to walk away but Alec's hand shot out pulling her rather roughly to him.

"You think this is just about you," Clary tried to pull away but Alec's grip only tightened, "well it's not Clary, it's not just about you, it's about us too, all of us, how could you think that this was okay, you're a liar Clary Fray and you're selfish."

Clary stopped struggling, what did he just say, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, you're selfish, you lied to yourself and everyone else," Alec's bright blue eyes were deadly as they met Clary's green, "lying to me, Izzy and Jace so we could move on, go to school, become successful, what a load of bullshit."

Clary's green eyes were no longer filled with tears; no they were filled with rage, "How dare you say such a thing Alec."

Alec didn't waver, his eyes still as enraged as before, "BULLSHIT," Alec leaned down, his face literally just inches away from Clary, "Bullshit, the Clary Fray I know wouldn't be acting like this, so let's be honest with one another, what was the real reason you lied?"

Clary wanted to run and hide, "I, don't," Clary wasn't interrupted by someone pulling Alec away from her.

XxXxXxX

"I suggest you keep your hands off of her," Will was in Alec's face.

Alec shrugged, "Will Herondale, when did you become Clary's shadow?"

Clary didn't realize that Will had been released and if Will had been released was Jace released also, "Will," her voice was anxious.

Will backed away from Alec, moving to stand protectively in front of Clary, "you okay Cherry?"

Clary nodded, "where is he?"

Will frowned, "since he started the fight, security is detaining him a little longer but he will be out soon."

"Can you get me out of here," Clary was chewing on the bottom of her lip waiting for Will's answer.

"Yep," Will pulled Clary to his side.

"You're not really leaning, are you Clary," Isabelle stepped in front of Clary, her deep brown eyes filled with tears still.

"Iz, you don't understand, none of you do," Clary mumbled back, her eyes cast down toward the ground.

"Ha, yeah we do," Alec chuckled darkly, "you're a coward, you know Jace deserves the truth but you're too scared to face him so you're running," Alec moved closed to Clary and Will, "and here everyone thought you were so selfless, sacrificing yourself for us, how wrong they all are."

"I suggest you back off Alec," Will's voice was threatening.

"Will stop, he's just hurt, he doesn't understand," Clary pulled on Will's shirt; she didn't want him getting into another fight, not over her.

"What I want to know is why Will Herondale is speaking for you," Alec was standing in front of them, his arms crossed across his chest.

Clary shrugged, what was she supposed to say, "I, I mean Will," Clary was cut off by Will.

"Not that it's any of your business Lightwood but I have more of a right to be here that any of you," Will tightened his grip around Clary.

Alec's shoulders shook with anger, "What the hell is that supposed to mean, you and Clary were never as close as we were to her and that is a fact."

"That was the past, now I'm closer to Clary than any of you," Will retorted.

"That may be true for us but not for Jace, Jace and Clary are closer than anyone, you can't deny that, no one can," Alec relaxed knowing that he had the upper hand.

Will looked down at Clary, something flashing in his eyes that she couldn't decipher before he looked back at Alec, "that's where you're wrong Alec, Jace is no longer the closest person to Clary, I am," Clary's eyes shot up to Will's face, what was he doing, what was he saying, "we're engaged, we're getting married."

"What did you say," the four of them turned to see Jace standing right behind them and by the look on his face, he had heard everything, everything.

XxXxXxX

Here is a new chapter for Dying Young, I hope you enjoy it!

Please read and review, I need reviews, I really do, they keep me going! 

Thank you for taking the time to read my stories!

As always I do not own the characters, just the plot!


	19. Chapter 18

Clary opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, she could see the hurt on Jace's face, she could feel it radiating off him in waves, how could she do this to him, how could she claim to love him and then hurt him like this, no not hurt, she had destroyed him.

Jace stepped closer to the four of them, his hands were shaking as he tried to keep his anger and hurt at bay, "What did you say Will?"

Will turned to where he was facing Jace head on, his body was tense, "I said that I asked Clary to marry me, she said yes, that my dear cousin would make us engaged."

Clary blinked, her mouth felt as if she had eaten a bucket full of chalk, "No," she mouthed but no one seemed to hear her.

Jace was opening and closing his hands at his side, his golden orbs were filled with anger, "So, what was it cousin, the minute I left you came running, brainwashing Clary to believe that you were the best choice for her, convinced her to continue lying to me, Alec and Izzy," Jace shook his head violently as he stepped closer, his body pressing into Will's, "you are something else, taking something that isn't yours, manipulating her when she's weak."

"You're right Jace, I swooped in, made Clary fall in love with me, made her want me the way I've always wanted her, but I'll tell you this Jace, Clary's not weak, she's strong, stronger than you'll ever know," Will's voice wasn't angry or cocky, his voice seemed lost, sad even.

Clary blinked, what was she doing, standing there, allowing them to discuss her as if she weren't even there, "Stop," her voice came out quiet and she realized that no one heard her, "Stop it," her voice grew louder causing Will and Jace to look down at her, shock apparent on both of their faces, it was as if the two boys just realized she was standing right there beside them, "Jace," Clary took a breath as she turned her green eyes to the man that made her heart beat so fast that she was scared it would jump out of her chest, "Will didn't swoop in and brainwash me, I never, I didn't mean," Clary felt her eyes swimming in tears, "I lied to you, Alec and Izzy to protect you," Clary turned to look and Alec and Izzy, "I'm so sorry if I hurt you, I never wanted that, never," Isabelle was wiping tears away from her face and Alec had turned his eyes down to the ground in shame, "I foolishly thought I was doing the right thing, I knew if I had told you the truth, you would have never left, you would've stayed, I didn't want that, I wanted so much for all of you," Clary turned back around to look up at Jace, "I'm so sorry that I lied, I am so sorry," tears were flowing down her small face at a rapid rate, she could no longer make out Jace's face, she could no longer see his golden eyes, "I wanted you to live Jace, I wanted you to go out and save the world, just like we had planned, I didn't plan this, I never wanted this, for any of you, I, I just," Clary could feel her heart beat pounding through her ears as she tried to continue, "that day, I came to see you, at your house, that lie I told you, it, it was, so, so, it was the hardest thing I've ever done, I saw the hurt, I saw the pain on your face, and I knew it was my fault, my doing, and then when you made me leave, I fell apart, I broke Jace, and it was no one's fault but my own," the room began to slowly spin around Clary but she pushed on, she needed to say this, she had to get this out, "I did this, no one else, not your dad, not Dr. Lightwood, not your Uncle, and definitely not Will, he didn't even know about me, he had come to visit his dad, it just happened, so if you want to blame someone, blame me, hate me because no one else is at fault, they were just, they were just."

Clary placed her hand over her chest, something was wrong, terribly wrong, black spots began to fill her vision, she tried to blink but the spots worsened, the room tilted and suddenly she was falling, falling into blackness, falling into nothingness. The darkness seemed inviting at first and Clary could not help but welcome it, she felt at peace as she drifted through the black abyss of her mind, it was the first time she had felt at peace in such a long time but then something happened, a jolt of pain shot through her body bringing her back to reality, she no longer felt peace, she felt pain, so much pain. Clary could hear screaming in the air around her but she was unsure where it was coming from and why, she wanted to sit up, wanted to move but she couldn't, something was pressing down on her, not allowing her to move, fear began to slip into the darkness, it began to creep into every corner, every pore of her being, Clary opened her mouth and began to scream but nothing came out, nothing, she could still hear the screams floating around her but her voice could not be heard, she had no voice, she was nothing. There was not a thing Clary could do but lay there, lost and alone, part of herself was still with Jace and the others and the other part was in darkness, the abyss.

Clary had lost track of time, she had noticed that the screaming had calmed but she could still hear muffled cries from time to time, she also noticed that parts of her body were no longer cold, she could feel warmth radiating from certain areas, and that's when she heard voices, their voices, Jace's voice.

XxXxXxX

Here is a new chapter for Dying Young, I hope you enjoy.

Before you say anything, I know it's a very short chapter, I'm sorry but that's all I had time for and I wanted to give you guys something, anything.

Please read and review, I love your reviews, each and every one of them!

Check out my profile to see my other stories;)

As always I do not own the characters, just the plot!


	20. Chapter 19

Clary woke to a beeping noise. She could smell the hint of ammonia in the air around her. Blinking she allowed her eyes to focus on her surroundings. _The hospital_. Her heart began to race as the memories to the prior events rushed back to her. Isabelle, Alec and Jace knew everything. _Jace_. Will telling everyone that the two of them were engaged. Where did that come from? Did everyone believe him? Clary could hear her monitors beeping to alert the nurse's station that something was wrong. Shifting her body Clary gazed around the room. Were they still here? Her green eyes landed on a figure sitting in a chair in the back of the room. Clary swallowed causing her to realize just how thirsty she was. The figure began to stand.

"Hel-lo," her voice was barely a whisper. Her eyes trying to focus on the moving form in the darkness.

"Would you like some water?" Clary shook her head she couldn't have heard that right. "Clary? Do I need to go get a nurse? A doctor?"

"Alec? What are you doing here?" Clary squinted as the overhead light came on. She could hear a chair being pulled across the linoleum.

"Here. Drink this." Clary took the small cup that Alec offered to her and pressed it to her dry lips. She took a sip her eyes never leaving Alec. She took another sip causing a small smile to form on Alec's face. "Would you like some more?" Clary nodded passing Alec her empty cup. "The big guys are allowing us to take turns. You could say they've declared martial law where you're concerned." Alec passed Clary the cup full of fresh water. "I could go get someone else if you want." Clary shook her head she wasn't ready to face anyone else. Not yet. "Good." Alec smiled taking the empty cup from Clary before he took a seat in the chair he had pulled over to her bed. "Do you need anything else? Anything?" Clary sucked in her bottom lip shaking her head. "Clary." Alec's head hung as he covered his face with hands. "I don't know what to say." He dropped his hands from his face. "I am so sorry. I jus- I thought I wasn't angry with you but when I saw you at the hospital. I felt. God Clary. I was pissed with you." Clary could feel her eyes beginning to water. "I didn't realize it. I even took up for you when Jace told us everything but then- but then I saw you. And you looked so small-so fragile and-. I lost it Clary. I was angry." Alec had his own tears streaming down his face as he continued. "I'm so sorry Clary. I am. I know you had good intentions. I know it but dammit you're wrong." Clary felt tears streaming down her face. She knew she should wipe her face but the look on Alec's face had her frozen. "You don't know everything. I know you think you do but you don't. Did you ever think about how I would feel if you died and I was at that godforsaken school?" Alec moved his hands to the top of the bed placing them over hers. "I went there for you. Sure I went for Jace and Isabelle but mainly you. You pushed me to be a doctor. I would've been just as happy going to community college. Doing something with computers, teaching. I could've done anything really but you made me see things differently. You made me want it and then- you didn't go and I was miserable. Jace was more than miserable. Izzy- well Izzy was a bitch." Alec shook his head leaning in closer to Clary. "You're right about one thing. I would've stayed happily. Because now. Now that I know the truth. Now that I know you didn't move back to New York I feel relieved."

"What? Alec. I don't understand any of this." Clary knew that she should just be excited that Alec was talking to her but something wasn't right. What he was saying was not the Alec she knew. The Alec she loved.

"I left thinking you meant more to us that we did to you. And then I thought we could make things work between me. Jace and Iz but it didn't. Jace was always drinking making him impossible to be around and Izzy was always out at this party or that one. I tagged along but you know me. I hate parties. I was alone. I hated life at college. I hated you Clary. And I hated myself for hating you."

Clary could barely see Alec from the tears clouding her vision. She had hurt them all so much. "Alec. I'm so sorry. I thought it be better this way. I was scared I would end up dying like my mother. I didn't want any of you to see that. I wanted you to go to school become amazing doctors. Finish what we had planned. I am so-so sorry Alec."

Alec stood from his chair and leaned over Clary kissing the top of her bald head before resting his forehead on hers. "And I love you for the fact that you wanted so much for us but did you ever stop to think that without you our dreams wouldn't be what they were before."

Clary's green eyes stared into Alec's bright sea of blue. "Your dreams changed?"

Alec smiled and nodded. Alec started to open his mouth but stopped when a nurse walked in to check Clary's monitors. The nurse seemed to sense that she interrupted a moment between the two of them; after she pressed a few buttons she left the room quickly without saying a word.

Clary continued to search Alec's eyes for answers. "No. You wanted to be a doctor. You did. Not because of me. Or Jace. Or Isabelle. You wanted it Alec Lightwood. You did. Remember who you are. How you wanted to make a difference in the world. In people's lives."

Alec pulled away from Clary laughing. His hands still intertwined with hers. "See there it is. You have this way about you Clary. You can have someone believing that they can jump off buildings and soar across the sky. Your words are powerful and that's why I wanted to be a doctor."

Clary pulled her hands away from Alec's and wiped the tears from her face. "No sir. You are not going to just give up and change your plans just because things are not cookie cutter perfect. I won't ha-."

Alec placed a hand over Clary's mouth to shut her up. "I never said I was quitting school. Not once. I just don't know what I want to do yet. And I decided that's okay." Clary took a deep breath through her nose before trying to talk over Alec's hand. "I'm not finished Clary." She huffed rolling her eyes. "I met someone." Clary's eyes widened. "Jace and Isabelle don't know. But he wants to come here. He wants to meet you." Clary mumbled something in Alec's hand causing him smile. "He's great. His passion is design but he wants to be an accountant too. So what do you think? Am I crazy?" Alec dropped his hand from Clary's mouth and sat back down in the chair waiting for her answer.

Clary took a deep breath. "I don't know Alec. It's a lot to take in. You tell me that you may or may not want to be a doctor. That you're not happy at school but then you've met someone. And this someone wants to meet me but hasn't met your family. It's a lot Alec." Clary could see the disappointment on Alec's face. "But you want to know something." Reaching out for Alec's hand Clary smiled. "I'm happy as long as you're happy. Life's too short. If you don't want to be a doctor, then don't. If this guy makes you happy then go for it. Who am I to say what's right and what's wrong. Look at the mess I've made. I pushed you, Jace and Izzy away. I have Will announcing our engagement that isn't even real. My life's a mess Alec. It is."

Alec held Clary's hand in between his own. "So you and Will aren't a thing then?"

"No. We're not a thing and I have no clue where that all came from. I know I need to talk to him. I need to talk to Jace too. But-" Alec raised an eyebrow at her. "Right here. Right now. Being here with you is the first time since all of this started that I actually feel normal. And I'm not ready to deal with any of that other stuff yet. Is that wrong?"

Alec shook his head. "Nope. Not at all. I can stay as long as you want."

Clary wiggled both her eyebrows at him as she shifted her body on the bed. "Be careful what you say Alec. I may never let you go back to your mystery man." Clary patted the space on the bed next to her. "Climb on up and tell me more about this guy that wants to meet me."

Alec climbed up on the bed and wrapped Clary in his arms. "He's going to love you Clary."

Clary breathed in Alec's scent as she snuggled closer to him. He felt like home. It took her back to a time before her diagnosis when she would sneak over to the Lightwood's house and climb into bed with Alec. She could remember holding him and telling him that it would never matter to her or anyone else who he chose to love, all that mattered was that he was happy. Clary was there when Alec finally told his family and friends that he was gay after two years of hiding and even though it was a struggle at first in the end everyone accepted Alec for who he was not who he loved. Clary smiled at the memory and then frowned when she remembered that Alec had not told his family about this guy he was dating. "Alec. Why haven't you told Jace and Isabelle about your guy?"

Clary could feel Alec's body stiffen beside her. "I guess it's because this will be my first relationship and even though my family and Jace say they don't care who I date. I can't help but wonder if they're lying. With you I've always known so that's why I want you to meet him first. But only if you're okay with it."

"Sure. I'm cool with it. Besides it'll be nice to throw the spotlight on you for a while. I'm sick of all the attention." Clary grinned as she felt Alec shift in the bed beside her. "I'm just going to close my eyes for a bit. Kay?"

"Yeah. Go ahead. You sleep. I'll think of all the ways this visit could go bad for me. But really Clary you get some sleep." Clary listened to Alec's rambling as she drifted off to sleep.

XxXxXxX

Anger coursed through Jace's veins as he stared across the table at the person who took Clary from him. How could Clary be engaged to him?

"Okay boys." Stephen Herondale stood at the head of the table his eyes darting between the two boys. "Who wants to go first?"

Jace crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair. There was no way he was apologizing to that asshat. Will rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair too.

"Fine. You two can sit in here staring at each other. I don't care. But I can tell you this. Neither one of you will have access to Clary until this thing between the two of you is resolved."

Jace shot up in his chair. "You can't do that!"

Will chuckled. "Why don't you just run back to school? We were doing just fine without you."

Jace shot Will an angry glare. "Yeah. Just fine. Is there a reason you don't want me here Will? Is it because you know I'll get her back? That next to me you're nothing in her eyes."

Something flashed in Will's eyes and it wasn't anger. Hurt maybe. "You know cousin that right there is why I know she won't come back to you. Clary deserves better than you. She always has."

"I knew it!" Jace stood from his chair and pointed an accusing finger at Will. "You've always wanted her. You can't go find someone of your own. Always taking things that don't belong to you."

Will kicked his feet up on the table placing his hands behind his head. "Yeah that's me Jace always going after things that I want. And just so you know I normally get them."

"Stupid son of a bitc-." Jace leaned across the table grabbing for Will but was pulled back by Stephen.

"That's enough." Stephen was holding Jace back but looking at his son. "From both of you. I don-."

Dr. Herondale was cut off by the door opening revealing a tired looking Tessa. Her eyes darted around the room. "Sorry to interrupt but I you told me to let you know when Clary woke up."

Dr. Herondale sighed. "Thank you Tessa." Tessa nodded and turned to leave but Stephen stopped her. "Tessa I need you to stay here."

Tessa spun around to face the three men her face lit with an anger directed toward all of them. "Really? You need me to stay here and do what babysit these two idiots. Herondale men." She pulled the door closed as she continued. "You three are just alike. I don't see why Clary likes any of you. All you do is take. You." Tessa pointed a finger at Dr. Herondale. "You caused this. And don't you dare look at me like that. You should have done better. Been better when Will was younger. Instead you chased after every skirt that crossed your path. Take a good look at your son because he's all you-Stephen Herondale." Tessa turned to stare at Jace. "And you. Coming to a hospital fighting with your own flesh and blood. How old are you? Twelve? Please grow up. So what if Clary left you for Will? That gives you no right to go around punching people. Clary is a big girl. She has the right to choose what she wants and if you loved her as you claim you would want her to be happy. Especially now." Tessa turned away from Jace and looked down at Will. Her expression changed into what Jace could have sworn was hurt. "And then we have the King of jackasses. How could you Will?" Will refused to look at Tessa instead he shifted in his seat and kept his eyes turned down. "I thought you were changing. Was I wrong? I've seen glimpses of a better man but after what you did-I just don't know anymore. Why do you have to force things instead of seeing what's right in front of you?" Jace could see the young nurse's eyes filling with tears as she waited for Will to say something but he never did. Tessa moved her hands to her face and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. "I've changed my mind." Tessa walked back to the door before looking back at Dr. Herondale. "I am a nurse not a baby sitter. If you need someone to watch two grown men I suggest you hire one. I have work to do." Without another word Tessa walked out the door slamming it behind her.

XxXxXxX

So after a long break here is a new chapter for Dying Young. I already know it's probably not want you all wanted but it was needed. I am bringing in several new characters and they all need to be introduced. I'm really sorry if this chapter does not make you happy.

As always I do not own the characters just the plot.

Thank you for reading

Please remember to review – PLEASE!

If you are new to my stories check out my profile to see more of my work.


	21. Chapter 20

The three Herondale men stared at the door dumfounded, no one besides Clary have ever yelled at any of them before, until now. Stephen shook his head, a small smile forming on his face. "She's been hanging around our Clary for far too long." Mentioning her name caused the tension in the room to grow as the two younger men turned to stare at each other. Noticing the glares that his son and nephew were sharing, Stephen quickly continued speaking. "Would either of you like to tell me what's going on?" His eyes darted between the two boys waiting and hoping that one of them would speak up but they never did. "Dammit," he hissed throwing his hands up in the air while spinning around to look out the window. "It's times like this that I miss Celine the most. My sister always had the right words; she could always put me in my place without even raising her voice." The doctor leaned his forehead against the cool glass, "I think that's why I care so much for Clary, she's so much like Celine. I never knew how much I truly missed my sister until Clary and now-." Stephen's words fell silent as his thoughts drifted to the small girl that somehow wormed her way into his very soul. The truth was he loved Clary as if she were his very own flesh and blood and the fact there was a small chance that he could lose her was too much. Stephen took a deep breath, he couldn't think about losing her, not now, not ever. "I need you two to work this out; if you can't then I'll have no choice but to send you both away."

"What?" Jace and Will spoke in unison turning to stare at the older man.

Stephen closed his eyes briefly before turning back to the boys. "That's right; I can't have you two upsetting Clary. Her immune system is non-existent right now and the last thing she needs is to worry about you two idiots." Walking back to the table, Stephen pulled out a chair and sat down. His beautiful features looking tired and worn down as he continued speaking in a detached voice. "Clary is weak, her body is not accepting the chemo and without th-." He took a shaky breath, "without the chemo, the cancer will spread." A heavy silence fell around the room as the three Herondale men finally realized that the reality was that they could all lose the one person that they all loved, Clary.

XxXxXxX

"Are you sure?" Clary giggled looking at the expression on her friend's face.

"Yes, I'm sure. Go call him; I'm literally dying to meet him." Alec's face fell at her poor word choice and she knew that she had gone too far. "Alec, I'm sorry. I honestly didn't mean anything by it. I promise."

Alec pinched his eyebrows together, his deep brown eyes searching her face before finally speaking. "Don't say things like that, okay?"

Biting her bottom lip, Clary nodded. "I promise."

The boy pulled her to him in a warm embrace. "I love you Clare."

"Love you too, Alec." She wrapped her arms around her dear friend, breathing in him in for only moment before pushing him away gently. "Now go, call your mystery man so I can meet him."

'Fine, I'm going but you're sure you're going to be okay while I'm gone?" He was now standing by the bed, hesitant to leave her alone.

Clary rolled her eyes but held her tongue. "Yes, I'll be fine." Alec hesitated but finally nodded and left the room.

XxXxXxX

Just as she closed her eyes, Clary heard a knock at the door. "Can I come in?"

Her eyes opened to find Isabelle standing awkwardly at the door. "Iz, when have you ever asked permission for anything?"

The other girl shrugged as she walked into the room looking somewhat defeated. Clary patted the empty space beside her on the bed, "want Alec's old spot? I'll even tell him you're a better cuddle buddy than him, if you want."

A small smile appeared on the brunette's face as she crawled on the bed, happy to take her brother's spot. "Thanks." Isabelle shifted her body until she was lying comfortably beside her friend. "Clary, I love you."

Clary lifted her face, her green eyes searching Isabelle's deep brown. "What's going on Izzy?"

Isabelle's chin began to quiver, "Oh Clary, I'm such a mess."

Clary shook her head as she placed a comforting hand over Isabelle's trembling one. "No Iz, you're not a mess. What's got you so upset?"

Tears slid down the other girl's perfect features as she shook her head slightly. "I'm sorry Clary, here you are in the hospital and here I am crying over something so-so stupid. Just forget it, forget I even said anything." Isabelle pulled her hand away from Clary's to wipe the tears from her face. "How about we talk about your treatment or we could look at some wigs?"

Anger began to flood through the small girl. "No! No, I don't want to talk about my cancer! No, I don't want to talk about my treatment! No, I don't want to look at any wigs! No matter what I say or do, I'll still have cancer when it's over. I'll still not know if I'm ever going to get the chance to get married, have children. No matter what happens in the next several, several months, my future is still unsure. So no Izzy, I don't want to talk about me or my life but I do want to talk about you. You and you're mess of a life, you're normal life so please just let me listen. Let me pretend for whatever amount of time I can that things are normal, that I'm normal. Please, just give me this, please."

Isabelle stared open mouth at her friend for a few minutes before she could finally speak. "Ok-ay, I'll tell you but if you really wanted to know that bad, all you had to do was ask." She shook her head, her brown hair flying around her in the air. "Who knew you could be so dramatic."

Clary's eyes went wide. "Isabelle!"

"Hush," Isabelle joked pushing her shoulder into Clary's. "I'm trying to tell you about my mess of a life." A small frown appeared on her face as she continued. "So, I met this guy. He's a total nerd with shaggy brown hair that looks like it's never been brushed, big brown eyes that are hidden behind these chic-geek black rimmed glasses." Clary couldn't help but smile as her friend continued to talk about this guy she was obviously crushing on. "He wears these ridiculous gamer type shirts. Oh God, Clary! He's such a mess-but he's so sweet and funny. He makes me smile, like all the time, even if we're just on the phone." Isabelle sighed covering her face with her hands. "I'm acting stupid, just go ahead and tell me, I can take it."

Clary giggled as she nudged her friend's side. "You sound like a girl that has a crush, that's not what I call stupid, Izzy."

Slowly dropping her hands from her face, Isabelle leaned her head back on the bed mumbling, "Well you haven't heard how I screwed it all up before it even began."

"Tell me then," Clary replied, eager to hear how any boy in his right mind would not give Isabelle Lightwood a chance.

Isabelle's worried eyes met Clary's green as she continued in a quiet voice. "I called him a little while ago, that's when it all went to hell. We were supposed to go out tonight, our first official date you could say but then Jace called and all this happened. I almost forgot to call him but then I remembered so I called to cancel and that-."

"It's my fault, isn't it?" Clary shot out of the bed, her hands balled into tiny fist at her sides. "He's mad because you ditched him for me." Angry tears began to fall down her pale face. "Why did you have to come back? Why couldn't you have stayed at school where you all belong? This is mine-"She shoved her fist into her chest over and over again. "Mine- It's my burden to bear. Not yours, not Alec's or Will's and definitely not Jace's. None of you should be here! This right here is exactly why I lied to you. You're hurting and it's my fault, all of it."

"What the hell?" Isabelle stood from the bed and moved to stand in front of her angry friend. "Clary, he's not mad because I ditched him. He's mad because well, because. You know what? I don't even know why he's mad, isn't that some shit?"

"What do you mean; you don't know why he's mad? How can you not know why he's mad?" Clary wiped her tears away just as more tears began to fall.

Isabelle lifted her hands to wipe away more tears from Clary's face. "I don't know. He seemed so sympathetic at first. He kept asking me if there was anything he could do, that he wanted me to know that he was here for me. It was nice, knowing that he cared." Dropping her hands from the other girl's face, Isabelle took a step back and shrugged. "But then something happened and he snapped."

Clary ran her hands down her face trying to wipe the rest of her tears away. "Isabelle, you're not making any sense. Start over, tell me word for word what was said."

Placing her hands on her hips, she nodded her head toward the bed. "Only if you get your tiny butt back in that bed, before you get me in trouble."

"Fine." Clary crawled back into the bed and crossed her arms over her chest. "There. I'm in the bed, happy?"

Rolling her eyes at her friend, Isabelle began to pace back and forth in front of Clary's bed as she recalled the phone conversation she had earlier. "He was so sweet and understanding until I got to the part about you and Jace." She snapped her fingers together in the air. "That's it Clary, that's when his attitude changed."

Clary shook her head in confusion. "What about me and Jace? Why would he get mad about us?"

The tall girl continued pacing in front of the bed. "Not about the two of you per say, he was trying to understand why you'd keep something like this from your friends and boyfriend so I told him about Celine and then I told him that you were probably trying to keep us safe because of how your parent's die-." Isabelle froze as if something had just clicked in her head; her brown eyes wide as she turned to stare at her friend. "It was then, that's when he got mad and hung up on me."

Clary held her hands up in the air. "Can you please spit it out; my heart rate is going up here!"

Isabelle's eyes flashed to Clary's monitor before speaking again. "Sorry. Sorry but I figured it out. He got mad when I told him how your parent's died. That was it, that's what it was."

Dropping her hands back down to the bed, Clary huffed. "That makes no sense Izzy! Why would a guy ditch you over how my parent's died?"

Shrugging Isabelle answered, "I have no clue. All I know is that when I told him that you probably did it to keep us safe, he asked why so I told him that you and your brother had moved here from New York because your mother died of breast cancer and your dad shot and killed himself. That's when Simon got all grumpy saying he had to go and hung up on me."

Clary felt her throat closing up on her. "Wh-what di-d you s-say his na-me w-as?"

The tall girl gave her a worried look. "Simon, Simon Lewis. Why? What does it matter what his name is?"

XxXxXxX

A new chapter for Dying Young – make sure to review after reading!

As always, I do not own the characters.

If you are new to my stories, please check out my profile to see a list of all of my work.


	22. Chapter 21

Stephen Herondale's eyes darted between his son and nephew as they shook hands. "There, see that wasn't so bad." He could tell by the looks on both of the boy's faces that indeed it had been that bad for them at least. Pulling his eyebrows together, Stephen tried to come up with the right words, a way to make them understand that they were blood, family, and that should stand for something. "I wish that you two could make amends, I really do, but I'll take what I can get righ-." His words were cut off by the door flying open revealing a very distraught Tessa.

"Dr. Herondale, I'm so-sorry to interrupt, but I paged Dr. Wayland and Dr. Lightwood, but they're both in surgery. I didn't know what else to do." Tessa's voice trembled as she spoke.

Dr. Herondale stood from his chair, "What is it?" Tessa swallowed, her red, swollen eyes darted around the room uncomfortably. Her eyes drifted over to Will and Jace, Stephen could see the uncertainty in her eyes making him realize that this must have something to do with Clary. "It's okay Tessa; we've worked out our differences. The boy's will be on their best behavior where Clary's concerned. I promise."

Tessa nodded as she frowned, it was clear she was not convinced. "You're needed downstairs, now."

"What happened? Is it Clary?" He was already walking toward the door when he heard the boy's chairs being pushed back. "Tessa?"

Tears began to fall from her eyes as she spoke. "I do-don't know what happened, I don't. I was in the chemo room when one of the nurses ran in. She said Cla-Clary was having some kind of mental breakdown. I tri-tried to calm her down, but it-it's not work-ing."

"Shit," Stephen hissed before running out the door, knowing that the others would be right behind him.

XxXxXxX

"Cla-Clar-y, please, you've got to stop," Isabelle begged.

"N-No, I need to see her, take me to see her now." The small girl may have been weak but at that moment she looked nothing but fierce. Her pale face had angry tears falling from her eyes. "Damnit Izzy, just take me." The hospital gown was falling off her small frame showing everyone just how fragile she was. Clary looked as if she had not eaten in weeks from the way her bones were protruding from under her skin. "Pl-ease Isabelle, please. I'm be-gging you."

The other girl was a mess; tears of her own were flowing down her beautiful face as she tried to grasp what was happening to her friend. "Clary, I'll take you wherever you want, just please wait for the doctor to check you out. Please." She tried grabbing Clary's hands to place them in her own but Clary was too quick and pulled away from her.

"N-o-o, I'm not waiting. I ne-ed her Izzy, now." Before anyone could stop her, Clary was ripping the IV from her arm. "I'm not staying here, not now." Her fingers shook as she ripped the monitors from her chest. "I'll go on my own, I will."

Isabelle's hands grabbed at her long dark hair pulling roughly. "God Clary, why can't you just tell me what's wrong. I do-don't under-understand what's happening, please." The small girl tried to walk past her friend but lost her balance and fell to the floor before Isabelle could catch her. She cried out in pain as her body hit the floor beneath her. "Oh God," Isabelle cried out as she bent down to help Clary up.

"Don't touch me, please, don't touch me," Clary cried out. The small girl pulled her knees up under her as she leaned her forehead on the cold tile floor, begging quietly for God to end her suffering and take her from this cruel, dark world.

XxXxXxX

Tessa and the three Herondale men approached the nurse's station and froze. Isabelle was standing at the nurse's station screaming at the top of her lungs. "I don't care if my father told you that he would handle her personally, she's on the fucking floor hurt. Do you not hear her screaming? Now do your damn job before I make you."

"Will, Jace, stay here until I find out what's going on." The two boys nodded silently as they continued to stare out at the scene before them. Dr. Herandole took a calming breath before speaking. "Isabelle, what's going on?"

The tall brunette spun around to face the doctor, her brown eyes filled with anger and hurt. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Calm down, tell me what happened." Dr. Herondale's voice was stern as he met the young girl's stare.

Isabelle opened her mouth to talk but before anything came out another voice spoke, it was weak but demanding. "Stephen, take me to see her." Everyone's eyes moved to the voice, a quiet gasp could be heard throughout the room as they took in her fragile state.

Without thinking Dr. Herondale rushed over to Clary, wrapping his arms around her body. "Clary, what do you think you're doing?"

Her green eyes were weak and filled with tears as her body shook in his arms. "I, I don't know, but I have to see her, take me to her."

Dr. Herondale shook his head, "You're too weak Clary, I can't. Don't ask me to do this." He knew that if she kept pleading with him that he wouldn't be able to refuse her.

"No, no, n-n-n-noooo." Her screams filled the room as her tiny hands pushed against Stephen's chest. "I want to die, just let me die."

Dr. Herondale could feel the tears forming in his eyes as his body locked up on him. _Did she say Die?_ "No, Clary. Don't say things like that, don't"

"I need to see her, Stephen. She's the only one that can help me now. Please?" Dr. Herandole's eyes shifted to his side where he knew Will and Jace were both standing, he could see the stress and worry on both of their faces. "Will's here, would you like to see him? Or Jace?" He was trying to come up with anything that could possibly side track her from her ridiculous notion.

"No, I don't want them, I want her." Looking into her green eyes, he couldn't help but understand, she wanted a mother, no, she needed a mother.

Taking a deep breath, Stephen glanced back at Jace and Will once more before agreeing to her demand. "I'll take you, I'll take you." His eyes scanned the room for Tessa, finding her standing off to the side near Will and Jace. "Tessa?"

"Yes sir," Tessa answered as she stepped forward through the crowd.

"Do you mind helping Clary dress, I'm taking her out for a little while." Tessa nodded and helped the small girl stand. Dr. Herondale watched with weary eyes as the two girls made their way back to Clary's room.

XxXxXxX

The minute Clary was out of site, Jace moved to confront his Uncle. "What the hell are you thinking? Where are you taking her? Why?"

Stephen placed his hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Son, I know you don't understand and I promise you, I will explain but I can't, not right now." Without another word Stephen turned and walked into Clary's room.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Jace hissed, his hands grabbing at his curls roughly. He felt as if his chest would explode, he felt anger as much as he felt despair.

"Jace, come with me," Will mumbled as he reached out to grab his cousin's arm.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Jace yanked his arm back, his golden eyes filled with anger.

Will rolled his eyes, grabbing the other boy's arm once more. "I know where they're going dumbass, now come with me or stay, I could really give a rats ass what you choose, but I'm going."

Jace blinked in confusion as he turned to follow Will through the hospital. "How do you know?"

"Not now," Will replied while moving through the hallway of the hospital.

"Damnit Will, just tell me," Jace pleaded.

The other boy sighed in frustration, "Fine." Will stopped and turned to look at his cousin. "He's taking her to see Celine, that's who Clary wants to see."

"Clary wants to s-se-e my m-ot-her, why? I do-don't un-derstand," Jace's voice was barely a whisper.

"Jace, I honestly don't know." Will took a breath, "Robert told me that Clary's been visiting Celine's grave for years. I don't know why or how, I just know that's what Robert told me."

Jace stood quietly for a moment, he could feel the uneasiness in his chest grow as he swallowed, "Okay, let's go."

XxXxXxX

So, this is a short chapter for Dying Young. Please update after reading – the last chapter did not get many reviews.

Coming up in the next chapter – Jace and Clary finally talk.

As always, I do not own the characters, just the plot.

If this is your first time reading my stories, please check out my profile to see a list of all my work.

Thanks for reading!


	23. Chapter 22

"So, she comes here often?" Jace couldn't take his eyes off of the scene in front of him. His chest felt heavy as he watched his Clary grasping on to his mother's headstone. Stephen was just standing there watching her cry, he wasn't even comforting her. What the hell was that?

"I don't know man, this is the first time I actually witnessed it. And to be honest, I never want to see this again." Jace could hear the emotion in his cousin's voice. He knew Will loved Celine like a mother and it was obvious that he loved Clary too. "Jace, you should know something."

Jace tore his eyes away from Clary to look over at Will. "Yeah?"

Will glanced down at his hands. "We're not engaged, me and Cherry. We were never anything like that." Sighing, Will closed his eyes. "I came home to see dad and Tessa was there, we argued about why she was there, and then Ch-Clary came in." Will opened his eyes. "She was so weak, she was so defeated. It wasn't the Clary I knew. The Clary I loved. In that moment I wanted to give her what she gave me, hope. After seeing her like that, I refused to leave her side, even when she begged me to leave. I refused her." His eyes were filled with tears as they met Jace's golden. "I told myself that if I gave her time, she would love me the way I loved her. She was happy with me. I made her want to live. I did that, no one else. I made her laugh. God, I love to hear her laugh, and that smile, I would do anything to see that every day for the rest of my life." Will took a breath and turned away from Jace, his eyes scanning the cemetery, stopping when he found Clary. "I would watch her sleep at night, that's when I would confess my feelings to her. I even had myself believing that my plan was working. I honestly thought she was falling for me, but that's when it would happen. In the darkness of her room, with no one else around, she would call your name. She would whisper your name and smile, the same smile that I craved to see on her face." Will's head turned back to Jace. "That's when I knew, I would never be able to replace you in her heart. Clary loves you, and I can't change that. I was even willing to come second in her heart, for her I would be okay with that. For a girl like Clary there's not much I wouldn't do, but then you had to come back and fuck it all up." Running a hand down his face he growled in frustration.

Jace had been patient and quiet even, but now it was his turn. "You do know that if I had known what was going on with her, I would've never left her side. We had plans Will, we." Jace took his finger pointing it toward Clary and then back at himself. "Me and Clary, we had plans. College, med school, jobs, marriage, kids. We had our lives planned out. Our relationship was not some kind of high school crush. It was real, we were real." Jace was about to continue when Will's laughter stopped him.

Waving a hand in front of his face, Will shook his head laughing. "Sorry, man. Sorry, but that's hilarious. The 'we were real' was perfect. It was classic, really."

"Fuck you, Will!"

Jace's hand shot out to push his cousin but Will grabbed it. "Now, now Jace, let's keep our hands to ourselves. All I'm saying is that most of the high school population thinks that their relationships will last forever, and sadly that doesn't happen. Sure, I'll admit that whatever this thing is between you and Cherry is strong, but that doesn't mean that you're the one for her. You may think it does, but that doesn't mean you're right. If you would've just kept your stupid ass at college, I could've made her see us differently. She would've seen me differently, if you would've stayed away."

It was Jace's turn to chuckle. "Is that what you told yourself? If I stayed at college, if I would've kept my distance, Clary would have fallen in love with you? Do you not see how ridiculous that sounds? The fact that you need me to keep my distance in itself is pathetic."

"Laugh all you want, but Cherry loves me, maybe not like she loves you, but she does love me Jace." Will's words were meant to carry conviction but his voice was anything but and Jace had heard it, he had heard his cousin's vulnerability.

Jace sighed, his golden eyes gazing back at Clary. "I know she does. Will, you're easy to love. My mom adored you, Clary's the same. I remember how mom always doted on you. I used to get so jealous of you and mom. It was as if you were the perfect son she never had, but that's when I realized that it was okay if she loved you as much as she loved me."

"Why?" Will's eyes were wide as he waited to hear Jace's reply.

Jace moved his hand slowly, placing it on his cousin's shoulder. "I realized it was okay because I loved you like a brother, so it was okay if mom loved you like a son. We were a family; she loved you as much as she did me. When she died I forgot about you, I forgot that I wasn't the only one who lost a mom. You lost her too."

A few tears slid down Will's face as he listened to what Jace was saying. "I miss her, ya know?"

"Me too, man. Me too." Removing his hand from his cousin's shoulder, Jace leaned back against the seat. "I never come to see her, never. That's bad, isn't it?"

Wiping his tears from his face, Will shifted in his seat. "No, I never come here. It's funny, the last time I was here looking for Clary, I was stuck in a car but I was with a cute girl not some ugly guy."

Jace lifted his hand in the air, shooting his cousin his middle finger. "We both know that I was the one that ended up with the looks in the family. You, my dear cousin are the ugly one."

Will chuckled. "I would say that's a matter of opinion."

"I agree, but we both know, I'll end up winning in the end. I am simply the better looking one." Jace closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "Now, if you are so in love with my Clary, who's this other pretty girl that you're sitting in a car with at a cemetery."

Will was quiet for a moment. "Did I say she was pretty?"

Jace opened one of his eyes to glance over at the other boy. "I think it was pretty, maybe you said she was cute. Does it matter? Either way you said she was attractive."

Will looked genuinely shocked as he nodded slowly. "You're right. I just didn't realize that I said Tessa was attractive, not that she's not attractive because she is. She's very attractive, she's funny too. Clary adores her. Tessa's got a heart of gold, she's really brilliant. You should see how she han." Will was cut off by Jace's loud voice.

"Alright, alright." Jace was staring over at Will. "I get it, Tessa's great, but who are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

Will's face looked flushed. "I don't know what you're talking about. No idea, none at all."

A devious grin began to spread across Jace's features. "Oh, I think you do. I think you like this Tessa girl and you are using your misguided feelings for Clary to cover it up. You, dear cousin have problems."

"That's a lie. I love Clary, I always have. Tessa. Tessa, she-she's a very beautiful girl, that happens to have a large heart. Tessa is a, she's a frie-nd. Yes, that's what we are, Tessa and I are friends." Will's voice was shaky, was that nervousness that Jace was hearing.

Holding both of his hands up in the air, Jace grinned. "I surrender. If you say that Tessa is just a friend then I believe you. You and Tessa are just friends. Friends with Tessa, I think that's great."

"Yes, exactly. Friends, that's what we are," Will muttered as he leaned back against the seat of the car.

Jace was watching his cousin closely and realized that he no longer had to worry about competing for Clary's affection. He knew without a doubt that his cousin's heart was already taken. Jace just had to get Will to see that his heart already belonged to Tessa.

"I think we should head back to the hospital, I don't want Clary to think we're spying on her. What do you think?" Jace's smile grew when he saw that Will did not hear a word he had just said. "William, what do you think about heading back to the hospital to wait on Clary, so she doesn't think we're spying on her?"

Will jumped slightly in his seat before agreeing with Jace's suggestion to head back to the hospital to wait on Clary to get back.

XxXxXxX

Here is a new chapter for Dying Young. I hope you enjoy it!

Please make sure to review!

I also updated Finding Clary – for anyone that's interested.


	24. Chapter 23

Jace and Will walked side by side as they entered through the hospital doors, a smile present on both of their faces. "Jace, wait."

Jace stopped walking and turned to look at his cousin. "Yeah?"

Will shoved his hands deep inside his jean pockets and took a deep breath. "Not that I'm not happy about our truce, but we need to talk about Clary."

"What about her?" Jace moved to where he was now standing directly in front of Will.

The other boy closed his eyes before opening them slowly. "Jace, I meant what I said back there in the car, but it doesn't change things with Clary. I want-no." Will moved his eyes to where they were staring directly into gold. "I love Clary." Will took a breath, his eyes never leaving Jace's. "And even though it's not the same kind of love you two share, maybe it was never meant to be like that for us. Look, I'm telling you this because I need you to know that whatever Clary ask of me, I'll do it. I will do anything I can to make her happy, even if that means hurting you in the process."

Jace nodded his head slowly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "So, that's how it's going to be. All that back there at the cemetery didn't mean shit to you, did it?"

"No, no." Will gritted his teeth. "You never listen you know that? Not once." He raised his hands in the air before dropping them back down to his sides. "Damnit Jace, do you really not see it? Do you not see what's happening in front of you?"

"What do you want me to say Will? Do you want me to say that I see my own flesh and blood trying to take away what's mine, what's always been mine. There, I said it. Is that what you wanted?" Jace's face was red with anger as he glared back at the other boy.

Will chuckled darkly, "You're serious?" He pointed a finger between the two of them. "You really think that all of this is about us? That the great Herondale men are so important that this, all of this is about me trying to steal something that belongs to you." Will growled, placing his hands on Jace's chest. "Are you really that self-absorbed that you can't see?" His hands grabbed at his cousin's shirt, balling the fabric tightly in his fist. "Or are you lying to yourself? I think that's it. You would rather pretend that all of this was about you and me, instead of facing the cold reality." His voice softened as he leaned toward the other boy. "Clary's sick, Jace. Sh-she so sick, I want- I want to help her, but I can't and I'm scared. I'm fucking terrified that we are all going to lose her if something doesn't change."

Jace shut his eyes tightly. "No, I'm not doing this." Placing his hands over Will's, he pulled himself free from the other boy's grasp. "Clary is going to be fine, she's strong. She's going to be fine, everything is going to fine. You'll see, things will be just as they were before, when this is all over. Clary's going to be fine."

Will could hear the tremble in his cousin's voice. "Jace, man look." He lifted his hand and placed it on Jace's shoulder. "I get it, okay. You're scared, hell, I think everyone is. Losing Clary, it's not something any of us want to think about, but the truth is, we could lose her. That's why I'm telling you this because no matter how ridiculous her request may be, I will not deny her. Cherry is my first priority and nothing will change that. All I'm asking is for you to do the same."

Tears slid down Jace's face as he opened his eyes to look back at the other boy. "You don't get it Will. I know what it's like to live without her, and now that I've seen her again, I know there is no going back. These last few months have been hell for me, Clary has always been my anchor and without her, I can't. I won't survive losing her again, Will. I ca-can't." Jace's voice died as his body shook with grief.

Without hesitation, Will wrapped his arms around Jace and pulled his body to him. "I got you. I got you." Jace's head fell on Will's shoulder as he continued to cry.

XxXxXxX

When Jace and Will finally made it to the oncology floor, they immediately knew something was wrong.

Alec was the first to see them step off the elevator and quickly ran over to them. "Where the hell have the two of you been?"

Jace and Will didn't answer, they both continued to stare out at the chaotic scene.

"Yeah, take a good look." Alec muttered as he turned to glance back at the nurse's station before turning his head back to the two boys. "And this is mild compared to what happened earlier."

Will opened his mouth and then closed it and then opened it once more. "What the hell happened here?"

"Well, you have my dea-." Alec started to explain what happened but stopped when Isabelle walked into the hall, her blood shot eyes landing on the three of them immediately. Isabelle nodded her head as she began walking toward all of them. "She." Alec hissed, pointing a finger in the air at his sister. "She is who you have to thank for this mess!"

Will smirked. "You mean to tell me, that she." He nodded his head at Isabelle who was now standing just a few feet away from them. "She destroyed the nurse's station. Really Alec, have you been drinking this evening? You know that the hospital has a clinic for people like you. You're not alone in this. The first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem."

"Shut up, Herondale!" Alec's face twisted in anger as he continued, "Isabelle, our dear sweet Isabelle, caused all of this because she couldn't keep her damn mouth shut!"

Jace ran a hand through his messy hair, his tired eyes surveying the damage. There was paper littering the hospital's stark white linoleum floors, nurses were running around trying to sort through the papers as they picked them up from the ground. What looked to have once been a keyboard to a computer was now smashed into the wall, the parts scattered across the hall. "Okay, so let's say Isabelle is at fault. Who in their right mind would do this, over something Isabelle said."

Alec reached out his hand and patted his sister on the back lightly. "Care to tell him sis, or should I?"

Isabelle slapped her brother's hand away. "Stop it Alec!" Alec rolled his eyes but did as she asked by pulling his hand away from her back. "Jace?" Isabelle bit her bottom lip, her eyes filled with remorse. "Please know that I am so sorry about this. I had no idea. How could I have known, I just met him."

"Izzy, get on with it, we're not getting any younger here." Will bumped his shoulder against Jace's. "And why are you apologizing to Jace?"

Isabelle twisted her fingers together, her eyes dancing around the area nervously. "Alright, alright. I met this guy the other night at this party. He's different, not my usual type, but I still fin-."

"Izzy," Jace interrupted with a load groan.

The tall girl sighed. "Fine. Anyways, we made plans to go out tonight and of course I couldn't make it because we're still here so I had to call him and cancel. Well, when I called him, he sounded bummed so I explained what was going on. How was I supposed to know this would happen?"

Jace and Will turned to each other, sharing a look before turning back to Isabelle. Alec ran a hand down his face, clearly frustrated with the situation at hand. "Isabelle, tell them. Now!"

Isabelle frowned but nodded. "Johnathon did this, he's here and he's angry."

"D-did you just say Johnathon's here?" Jace asked nervously, his golden eyes scanning the hospital floor.

Will turned and pressed the elevator button behind him. "Johnathon Morgenstern. Johnathon, Clary's brother, that Johnathon. He's here, in this hospital."

Isabelle was chewing on her bottom lip again. "Yes. That Johnathon, it seems Simon, the guy I had a date with, grew up with Clary in New York. When he heard her name, he called Johnathon to see what was going on, and well, you can only imagine how that conversation went. So, here we all are."

Will shifted his body as he waited impatiently for the elevator to arrive. "Yeah, here we all are. Thanks Isabelle, really."

"Where is he now? Where's Johnathon?" Jace asked.

"Man, it doesn't matter where he is, as long as he's not here with us." Will elbowed Jace in the side, nodding at the doors that were opening to the elevator. "I suggest we get out of here, now."

"We can't leave now." Jace grabbed his cousin's arm and pulled him back roughly. "What about Clary?"

"She hasn't gotten back yet, that's one reason Johnathon's pissed." Alec said in a quiet voice. "My dad is trying to talk some sense in him, but I'm not sure if it will work."

Jace took a deep breath. "Isabelle, try to get my Uncle on the phone, give him a heads up on the situation here."

Isabelle gave Jace a small smile before leaving. Jace was turning to look back at Alec but stopped when his vision caught sight of a very angry Morgenstern storming down the hallway, headed directly for him.

XxXxXxX

Johnathon's green eyes were bright with anger as he screamed through the hall. "You, you stupid son of a bitch, I am going to kill you when I get my hands on you. Do you hear me, you little prick?"

XxXxXxX

Here is a chapter for Dying Young – hope you enjoy!

Please read and review!

If you are new to my stories please check out my profile to see a list of all my work – you never know, you might find something else you like

Thank you for taking the time to read my story!


	25. Chapter 24

Johnathon's green eyes were bright with anger as he screamed through the hall. "You, you stupid son of a bitch, I am going to kill you when I get my hands on you! Do you hear me, you little prick!"

Jace felt his throat closing up on him. His golden eyes wide with fear as he watched the irate Morgenstern barreling down the hall towards him. "Told you we should've made a run for it," Will whispered from behind him. Jace simply nodded, knowing that he could not find his voice to speak.

"I am going to fucking kill you!" Johnathon pointed a finger in Jace's direction as he moved closer to the three boys. "I'm going to rip your fucking head off. Do you hear me, Wayland? Do you?"

"Um, should we call security?" Alec's blue eyes darted between Will and Jace.

Both of the cousins shrugged their shoulders at the same time but Will was the only one to answer the other boy's question. "Nah, security couldn't even handle the two of us, they definitely can't handle him." Will nodded his head forward in the direction of Johnathon.

Alec took a deep breath before releasing it slowly. "Great, we're going to get the shit kicked out of us."

Will glanced over at the dark haired boy. "No, Jace is going to get the shit kicked out of him." Jace released a grunt causing Will to smirk. "Hey, I can't help that you were the one that wanted to be the man, stand his ground in all. Well here's your chance, be all you can be, Jace. Be the man."

"Will, I don't think now is a good time for jokes." Alec warned.

"Just trying to lighten the mood." Will said but his face no longer held the playfulness it once did, his eyes watching as the Morgenstern boy began closing in on them, calling out Jace's name once again.

Jace held his hands up in surrender. His eyes wide with fear as he stared at the angry Morgenstern heading his direction. "John, it's not what you think man."

The other boy acted as if Jace never spoke, his body shaking with anger as he moved to stand right in front of Jace. "I've always told her you were nothing but a selfish piece of shit, only caring about yourself." His hand shot out, wrapping around Jace's throat. "You never treated her right, never like she deserved. I'm right, aren't I? Answer me boy, answer me? You were never good enough for her, you know it-I know it. Hell, everyone knows it."

"For all that's holy, he can't answer when you're choking him." Will said stepping up, placing his hand firmly down on Johnathon's forearm. "Seriously, man you need to let go."

A sinister laugh erupted from Johnathon's mouth, his eyes moving from Jace to Will. "I need to let go? Will, I never pegged you for one of Jace's bitches, but I guess I was wrong."

Will swallowed before speaking in a low but demanding tone. "Listen here, fuck face-I suggest you let go of my cousin before I make you."

Something flashed in Johnathon's eyes, something dark and dangerous. His fingers digging into Jace's skin at the base of his throat causing the boy to make a gagging noise. "Make me, Herondale."

Will gritted his teeth, glaring at the other boy. "With pleasure." Balling his hand in a tight fist, he pulled his arm back but before he had a chance to swing a voice sounded out from the other end of the hallway.

XxXxXxX

"Johnathon Morgenstern, you let him go-right now." The Morgenstern boy immediately released his hold on Jace, his head snapping in the direction of the voice calling out to him. Clary. There at the end of the hallway stood a very small, very weak Clary Fray Morgenstern. Stephen Herondale was leaning down to whisper something in the girl's ear but she shook her head violently, a look of fierce determination on her pale face. The doctor frowned, clearly not happy with her answer but said nothing more, knowing that she would not listen. All eyes were on the young girl, watching with wide eyes as she started down the long hallway. Her body trembled with each step she took but no one dared to make a move to help her. There was something in the girl's eyes, a fire burning bright within them, warning any and every person to stay where they were. When Clary had made it halfway to where the four boys were standing she stumbled and fell to the floor. Jace took off running without hesitation along with Will and Johnathon following right beside him. From the other end of the hall, Dr. Herondale was also moving toward the balled up girl. As the men crowded around her, they could hear her sobbing quietly, her body shaking violently. Dr. Herondale held his hand out in the air, telling the boys silently to hold their ground. Jace shot his Uncle an angry look, balling his hands into tight fist at his sides and by the muttering sounds from behind him, Will and Johnathon felt the same way he did. The doctor rolled his eyes at the three boys before kneeling down beside the young girl. Reaching out, he carefully placed a hand on her lower back but very quickly one of her hands shot out to try and push him away. "N-o-o, don't t-ou-ch me." Clary's voice was a mixture of anger and despair. "I don't wa-ant you to-uch-ing me." Moore sobs racked through her body causing tears to spring from the doctor's eyes as he pulled his hand away from her. Pushing herself up, she turned to look at Dr. Herondale. Tears flowing down her flushed cheeks, her green eyes filled with remorse for what she had said. "Oh, Stephen. I'm so-sorry, I didn't mean it. I didn't-"Dr. Herondale cut her off by placing a finger over the girl's lips but she lifted her hand pushing his away. "Stop that, stop doing that." Clary growled. "Stop treating me like this-stop treating me like I'm-I'm dying." Her voice was barely a whisper by the time she finished. Her breath caught in her throat and she began choking on her cries.

Jace had heard enough. He dropped down on his knees, reaching out he wrapped his arms around Clary and pulled her in his arms. His chest felt heavy with an emotion that he had not felt since his mother passed away. His breathing became frantic as this feeling began to spread throughout his body. Tears clouded his vision as he felt her tiny hands pushing him away, but he refused to let go. He needed her, needed to touch her, to hold her, hoping that having her in his arms would take this feeling away from him. Tears began to fall from his eyes rapidly, his breath not coming fast enough. This feeling pressed down on him, making him feel as though his entire world was being stripped from him, right then and there. He couldn't go back to living a life without her in it. He had no life without her. "Please, Jace, please."

Her voice was soft and quiet but it was enough to get a reaction out of him. Leaning down, Jace pressed a light kiss to her bald head before answering her. "What is it baby? Tell me what you need, and it's yours."

"I need you to leave. I can't have you here, seeing me like this." Jace pulled his head back, he had to have heard wrong. No, she needed him just like he needed her. He wouldn't leave her. He wouldn't let her go, not again.

"No, no. You don't mean that, you can't." Jace whispered the words over and over again, his body slowly beginning to rock back and forth with the love of his life held tightly in his arms. Rocking back and forth, back and forth , not listening to the cries around him, refusing to feel the tugging at his arms. No, nothing else mattered. All that mattered was that he had her with him, now and always.

XxXxXxX

"Jace-Jace." Will shook his cousin's arm. "Man, stop this." Jace shook his head, not understanding what was being said. His golden orbs were still filled with tears as he turned to look at Will, not noticing that Johnathon and his Uncle were trying to pry his hands away from an unconscious Clary. Will reached out to place a hand on either side of his cousin's face, pulling him forward slightly. "I need you to let her go, Jace. I need you to let her go." Jace's eyes locked with Will's as he felt Clary being pulled away from him. He jerked his face to the side, wanting to see her, wanting to touch her but Will refused to release him. "No, man. Look at me. Keep your eyes on me. There's nothing you can do for her right now, let my dad take care of her."

XxXxXxX

New chapter for Dying Young – hope you enjoyed it!

It was very emotional, I know.

Please remember to review after reading, please.

If you are new to my stories – check out my profile to see a list of all my work! You never know, you might find something else you like!


	26. Chapter 25

"Jace, this is exactly what I was talking about. Man, you're just not good for her, not right now." Will was pacing back and forth in front of the broken down boy, running a hand through his black hair. His violet-blue eyes cast down at his cousin who had his head turned down to the ground. Will knew exactly how the other boy was feeling because he was feeling it too. The only difference between the two boys was that Will would never allow himself to fall apart in front of Clary like Jace just did. He knew that he couldn't let Clary see his pain because if he did it would hurt her even more that she was already hurting. Will stopped pacing and placed his hands over his face, taking a deep breath before dropping them back down to his sides. What was he supposed to say to Jace? How could he make him understand? "Look, Jace." He walked over to the beige covered wall that Jace was currently leaning against. Kneeling down in front of him, Will placed his hands on the other boy's shoulders. "I get you're upset man, I do. But this isn't about you right now-it can't be."

Jace turned his head up, his face red and swollen from crying. His golden eyes blazed with anger as he spoke. "Do you really think that I don't know that?" Shoving his hands in his golden locks, he growled in frustration. Moving his hands from his hair, he pushed Will's hands away from his shoulders so he could stand. "You think I don't know I screwed up?" Jace ran his hands over his face, wiping away more tears as they slid down his face. "I know what I just did-I get it, okay. It's just that seeing her like that, hurt- it hurt so damn much. I tried to prepare myself, but I-I didn't expect it to hurt this much-"He balled his hand up in a fist, hitting himself over and over again right above where his heart was located. "I-hurt so damn much, it killed me seeing her like that." Dropping his hand, Jace moved his eyes to his cousin's. The pain, the hurt, the frustration was clear in both sets of eyes. "There, are you happy now? Is that what you want to hear, Will?"

"No, I don't think you do get it, Jace." Will pressed his hands down on his knees, standing upright so that he could stand directly in front of his cousin. "I don't think you can see past your own pain and anger to get anything."

Jace nodded slowly, his lips pressed together in a tight line. "But let me guess, you do? Am I right?" Pointing a finger in his cousin's direction, he continued. "You, the great William Herondale, know exactly what Clary needs, and let me guess-that's you."

Will frowned, turning his head down, shaking it. He didn't understand why once again Jace was making this about him and not Clary. "Truth is I don't have a clue what she needs. No one knows what Clary needs, except Clary. There was a time that I thought I knew what she needed, but that was before I found out that she was visiting Aunt Celine's grave-after that I realized how very little I knew about what Cherry needed." Jace's eyes widened causing a small smirk to appear on Will's face. "You thought I was going to say that I know Cherry better than anyone-you really think I'm that big of an ass, don't you?" The blonde boy just shrugged causing Will to chuckle lightly. "Hmm, I guess I just got my answer." He closed his eyes, tilting his head up before he opened them back up. His eyes fixed on the stain colored ceiling tile as he continued in a low voice. "Jace, whether you realize this or not but I get what you're going through because I go through the exact same thing every time I look at her." Turning his head back down, his violet-blue eyes were met with a curious set of gold. "The first time I saw Cherry, she passed out." He took a deep breath through his nose before slowly letting it out through his mouth. "Watching her like that-man, it tore me up in ways that I can't explain. She was broken, so tiny-so fragile." Will shook his head to try and hide the tears that were filling his eyes. "But point is, I didn't let her see what it did to me to see her like that, I knew if I did-she'd send me away. I couldn't take that because even though it hurt like hell to see her like that, it'd kill me if I had to leave her."

Jace's muscles tensed, he opened his mouth, clearing his throat before speaking. "You love her. Earlier in the car, I had myself convinced that what was going on between the two of you was nothing but an infatuation on your part, but now looking at you-it's clear as the sky is blue-you love her. I was so sure that you were into that Tessa girl, but now I think that maybe I was just telling myself that so we wouldn't have to have this conversation. So, tell me William, which one has a hold on you? Clary or Tessa?"

"Dammit, Jace!" Will stumbled backward as if Jace had hit him. "What-why can't you just drop this?"

Crossing his arms across his chest, Jake cleared his face of any and all emotion. "Sorry, I wish I could, but I can't. I have loved Clary for as long as I've known her, I was so caught up in her that maybe I didn't see-maybe I just didn't want to see-that you loved her for that long too."

Will gritted his teeth, shoving his hands out in the air. "God, you've really got to do this, right now-with everything else that is going on, you have to do this now."

"Yes, yes I do." Jace fired back.

Will rolled his eyes, sighing. "Fine, you want to know the truth-well here it is. I don't know what I feel! Yes, I thought I loved Cherry and I do-God knows I do bu-but then, then Tessa showed up and messed everything up. She screwed with my head-got under my skin. Cherry's been my constant-she's been there for me since forever, and I love her for that, I owe her for that. She cared for me when my mom didn't-when my aunt died-when you left me- Cherry didn't. She cared for me-she loved me when I had no one, I mean no one. Clary is the one person who never gave up on me. So yeah, I love Cherry-I have for a long time and things were going great-but then Tessa, she just-she." He clapped his hands together in the air, a low growl crawling it's was up his throat. "Tessa-she had to fuck with my head. We were fine, the arguing, the ugly looks- we were doing fine but then, then we had that talk, and that talk did something- it made me realize that she's." Will shoved his hands deep down in his pockets as his voice trailed off.

Jace tilted his head to the side, raising an eyebrow. "Made you realize what?"

"Does it even matter? Did you not hear the part where I said that I loved Clary, loved your Clary!" Will squared his shoulders as if waiting for the other boy to attack him but it never happened.

Jace bit his bottom lip, furrowing his eyebrows for a moment before nodding slowly. "I heard what you said, and I believe you. I believe you love Clary, but I don't think you love her like I love her."

Relaxing his shoulders, the other boy snorted. "What, you're saying you love her more? What am I even asking you for, of course that's what you're saying!"

A large smile stretched across Jace's perfect features. "No, as a matter of fact-I think you do love Clary, possibly just as much as I do but not in the same way. I think you're u sing your love for her as an excuse so you don't have to face your feelings for Tessa."

Will opened his mouth, letting out a sarcastic laugh. "Sure, whatever you say cousin. I'm using my love for Cherry to hide my true feelings for Tess. Do you hear how ridiculous you sound right now? If I wanted to be with Tessa, I would but I don't-I don't."

"I think you do." The blonde moved from the wall to stand next to his cousin, nudging Will's shoulder with his own. "I think you're scared."

"Pft, William Herandole doesn't do scared." He shoved his shoulder back into Jace's with force, making the other boy lose his footing.

Jace laughed, like really laughed, "You liar! Man, you are so lying right now. In fact, I do believe that you're terrified to admit you could actually love this girl because you're afraid that she might not love you back."

Will's face grew red with anger. "I am not scared-simple fact is I do not love Tessa Gray! In fact I don't even like her-I only put up with her for Clary! Believe me, I only have one feeling where Tessa is concerned and that's pity. I just feel sorry for her, watching her chase after me like a little, lost puppy. I'll be glad to see her go-"Will's voice came out in a huff due to being shoved from behind. It took a minute for Will to regain his footing so that he could turn to face the person that shoved him. Turning, he came face to face with his attacker. The color drained from his face, his mouth fell open but no words came out. His violet-blue eyes fixed on the person standing in front of him.

XxXxXxX

Tears clouded her vision but she refused to allow that to stop her from saying what she needed, what she had to say. "I-I came to tell you that Clary's awake, she's fine-her brother is with her now." She shifted her body away from Will's but just as she started to walk off, she stopped and looked over her shoulder at him. "Today's your lucky day Mr. Herandole, you'll be happy to know that now that Clary's brother is back in town-she'll be going home to stay with him, so you will no longer have to watch me chase after you like a little lost puppy." Tears streamed down Tessa's face as she ran off, not giving Will a chance to reply.

XxXxXxX

Here is another chapter for Dying Young – I hope you enjoy it!

Thank you all for reading and reviewing – your reviews make my day!

A huge shout out to all of you following me and outing me on your favorite author list – I cannot tell you how happy I am when I see the names grow on that list!

This story is coming to a close – only a few more chapters to go. I am wondering what all of you think – How would you like it to end? Tell me in your review-

Remember to review after reading-PLEASE

For all of you begging me to update y other stories – I want you to know that I am updating The Story of Us next so stay tuned.

If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to leave them in your reviews or you can always PM me.


	27. Chapter 26

Clary's eyes traveled with her brother's form as he paced back and forth in front of her hospital bed. She chewed on her bottom lip nervously waiting for the wrath that was sure to come from her older sibling. Johnathon had never been one to hold in his anger at least not after their parents died. He never seemed to care if what he said hurt the others around him, including his little sister. There was something about the older Morgenstern that made Clary feel, feel almost afraid of him, but then again Johnathon had always made her feel like that at least when he was angry. His words piercing her skin, inching deeper and deeper, making her feel inadequate, making her feel worthless. Their relationship had not always been like this, it had not always been so, so strained. Growing up her brother had protected her, loved her more than he loved anything else in the world and Clary adored him for it. Johnathon had been her rock after her mother's death, he would hold her when she woke up screaming, listen to her go on and on for hours at a time about how much she missed her. He was there for her, every minute of every day, even when she pushed him away but then he changed. When their father committed suicide, the two of them attended their second funeral and then moved in with Luke, everything had happened so fast that Clary had not seen the change in her brother. It wasn't until after they were settled at Luke's that she finally saw that her brother was no longer the brother she knew and loved. He no longer ran to hold her when she woke up screaming in the middle of the night, he would tell her to shut up if she tried to talk to him about their parents. Watching him now took her back to one particular night, the night she went out driving, the night she found Celine.

She had been crying from a nightmare about her mother when Johnathon walked in her room. One would think that he would have held her, comforted her but he didn't. He had shoved her shoulder roughly, yelling at her to grow up, telling her that it was time to get over it and that the world did not revolve around her. Clary could remember tilting her head back, her green eyes searching his. Searching for something, anything to let her know he understood what she was going through, but she never found it. Johnathon was cold and hard, there was nothing about him in that moment that made her feel like he was her home, her safe haven. That was when she pushed past him and ran out to her car, driving and driving until she found the cemetery. Tears streaming down her face as she moved from headstone to headstone only stopping when she fell over a metal bench causing her to fall to the ground. Pulling herself up, Clary was met with a woman's face. She had long blonde hair and light green eyes, her face was small and round but none of that was what caught Clary's attention. Her tear filled eyes landed on the woman's smile, the smile that seemed to be there just for her, penetrating all of her anger, all of her hurt and frustration. Not once since her mother's death had she felt this, this connection to anyone but sitting there on the grass in the dead of night, she found it in a woman that she had never met. For the next several hours, Clary poured out her heart and soul to the picture of the woman on the headstone that she leaned against. Never knowing who the woman was or who she left behind all Clary knew, all she cared about, was that this woman was helping her when no one else could. After several hours Clary finally felt it was time to go back to Luke's, before standing she lifted her eyes to the name on the headstone, silently thanking the woman that was there for her in her time of need. Clary left the cemetery knowing that she had finally found a way to survive, she had found Celine Herondale.

Clary was pulled away from her thoughts by her brother's voice calling her name. She shook her head to clear her thoughts of that night before attempting to answer him. "Yes?" Her green eyes moved across the room, stopping when they were met with a broken set of green. A quiet sob escaped her brother's lips as tears began to stream down his face. His hands quickly moved to his face, desperately trying to wipe away the tears as they fell from his eyes. Never had Clary seen her brother cry, not even at their parent's funerals. She placed her hand over her mouth to hold in her cries, watching helplessly as her brother fell apart before her very eyes.

XxXxXxXw

Johnathon's tears slowed and he was finally able to breathe without coughing on his cries as he moved to sit in a chair beside Clary's bedside. "Clare." He lifted his face to look at her, his eyes were swollen and his face was splotchy from crying but to Clary, her brother had never looked so beautiful. Looking at him she saw someone that she had not seen in many years, looking at him she saw her brother. Johnathon turned his head down and he swallowed as more tears fell from his eyes. "You weren't the only one that lost them, you know?"

Clary blinked in surprise, this was not the conversation she had expected. "What?"

He sniffed and swallowed before tilting his head back up. "You weren't the only one that lost our parents, Clary. I lost them too, not just you." He placed his hands over his face, wiping away the tears as he pulled his hands down his face. Sighing, he looked back at her, his green eyes radiating with pain and anger and frustration. "Do you have any idea what losing them did to me?" He placed a finger in his chest, shoving it into his solid black shirt. "To me-do you have any idea? Or do you even care?"

Clary stiffened at her brother's words. How could he say such a thing? "How could you say that to me? You know I care, you're my brother-Johnathon."

His nose flared, tears dripping off the tip of it. "Yeah, okay-whatever you say." He moved his forearm across his nose to catch the tears that were about to fall. "So that's why you never talked to me-that's why you stayed up Wayland's ass, and the Lightwood's."

Clary's fingers gripped the sheets on the hospital bed tightly. "If you remember correctly, I tried to talk to you but you treated me like crap."

A dark laugh escaped the older boy's mouth. "Like when mom died, how you would yell at me, shove me away when I was holding you." Clary sucked in a breath as her brother continued. "The only difference between the two of us is I never gave up on you-but you, you gave up on me the second we got here."

"No. No, I didn't. I'd never." Clary whispered. Trying her best to convince herself that she had not done what her brother was accusing her of but she knew, she knew that what he said was true. "Johnathon" Tears began to fill her eyes as she tried to find the words that would make things right with her only brother. "I-I'm so sorry. I didn't realize-you were always so strong, I never once thought you were in as much pain as me."

A low growl passed through her brother's lips. "They were my parent's too, Clary! Of course I was in as much pain as you! How could you think otherwise? I was trying to stay strong for you, for you! Dammit, I tried!" His hands went to his hair, pulling at his locks roughly. "But when I needed you, really needed you-what did you do?" Johnathon dropped his hands down on the bed, shaking his head back and forth. "I thought you had just left me for that jackass and his minions-but then I hear that you left me for his dead mother too! I mean I get the boy, even the minions but the dead woman-you picked a corpse over your own brother."

Tear after tear fell from Clary's face, her hands still tangled in the sheets as she tried to decipher her brother's vile words. "It wasn't like that John, I-I was missing mom and you shoved me-told me to get over myself. I-I didn't mean for it to happen-I just stumbled on her grave when I was at the cemetery. I didn't expect to feel what I felt with her-I just did. I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you-but that has nothing to do with Celine."

Johnathon looked at her as if she had slapped him, his mouth opening and closing a couple of times before he finally spoke. "It's not about her? It's not about her? Do you not get what you're doing here, Clary?"

Clary's eyes widened, she really did not understand what her brother was trying to say. "I'm sorry John, I really am. I just don-."

Her brother held his hand out in the air to stop her. "I know you are, Clare. I just needed you to see that you weren't the only one that was hurting-I was hurting too! I need you to see what you're doing is about how you-you not caring about the people around you." Johnathon must have realized that Clary was about to say something because he shook his head, silently telling her to keep her mouth shut. "All of it came together when I found out golden boy just found out about your condition too-and before you say that you were protecting all of them, don't because I'm calling bullshit. I know you Clary Fray Morgenstern, you were pushing everyone away in your life-me, Luke, Jace, Isabelle, Alec-all of us so you could tell yourself that you had nothing to live for. Give yourself the okay to die-so you could go to the great beyond to be with mom, dad and this-this Celine woman. I mean come Clare, do you really expect me to believe that you want to live? Just look at yourself?" Raising a hand in the air, he moved it up and down the length of her bed as if to prove how bad she looked. Dropping his hand back down to the bed, the older Morgenstern leaned in closer to his sister. His eyes lit in a fire that Clary had never seen before. "Did you once consider what it would do to me if you-you died? For me to get the call-not knowing that you were even sick? What about Jace?Izzy? Alec? Luke? I mean, what the hell were you thinking-and don't, don't give me that shit about trying to protect all of us!"

Clary felt her body trembling and it was not from the cold. Her eyes dancing across the room, looking everywhere and anywhere but her brother because she knew once she did it was over for her. "That's not true-I wanted all of you to continue with your dreams-and-and I knew if all of you knew-you'd be here with me and I-that's not what I wanted."

A sneer appeared on the older boy's face as he pressed his hands firmly down on her bed. He leaned in even closer, so close that Clary could feel the warmth of his breath cover her face as his growled. "I am calling bullshit. This-this story that you have fabricated in your little mind about pushing us all away so that we can follow our dreams-it's bullshit. If you ask me-I'd say the minute you found out about your cancer, you gave up- you gave up on life and to make it easier on you-you decided to push us all away so that you could visit Celine and talk about seeing her and mom and dad on the other side. I think that's what it's all about-you wanted to die-you saw what mom went through and you don't think you're strong enough to handle it."

Clary heart was slamming against her chest. "No-no. John, I wasn't thinking like that. I wasn't."

Johnathon stood from his chair, leaning over until his forehead rested against hers. His hands moving to cup her face as he spoke. "I love you, Clary. God knows I do. You, little sister are my entire world, you're the only thing that's keeping my head screwed on straight-without you-I don't know what I'd become, but I know it wouldn't be good." Clary tried to pull back so that she could look in her brother's eyes, needing to understand what he was saying, but he refused to let her go. "You can talk your shit all you want, tell all your lies to all of them-but you and me, we're blood and I know you, little sister. I know how your mind works-and as noble as you think you are-you're not. You wanted to be left alone and die-you didn't want to fight-you still don't-but I have news for you, now that I'm here-I won't let you give up. Do you hear me? If you go I go, I won't let you leave me here alone-I can't handle it. I won't."

Clary cried out as she lifted her hands to place on her brother's forearms. "Oh John, can't you see this-this is what I was scared of-seeing you and everyone else have to watch me di-watch me like this. The way dad had to watch mom-I didn't want that-I don't want that. I know-I saw what it did to dad and I can't let that happen to any of you-I can't let that happen to you, John. I can't let it."

Johnathon breathed in deeply, his fingers digging into Clary's skin. "Then don't."

Clary let out a sigh of defeat. "And how am I supposed to stop it-I'm so tired Johnathon, I'm so tired."

The boy lifted his forehead from hers, gently placing a kiss on the top of her head before bending down to look into her eyes. "I don't care how tired you are-I don't. You can rest later, but now-right now you have to fight. You have to fight like hell-got it." Staring back at her brother's eyes, Clary couldn't help but feel a jolt of hope. He looked so determined to save her, to help her. Could she fight? Could she do this for him? For Jace and the rest of them? "Clary-I need to hear you say it-I need you to tell me that you're gonna fight for me, for everyone. Tell me, Clary. Please, tell me."

Clary closed her eyes, taking in everything that her brother had told her that night. He had been through as much as she had and if it were him, she would want to hear him say it too. Opening her eyes, she looked straight into her brother's eyes and spoke loud and clear. "I'll fight, Johnathon. I promise, I'll fight."

XxXxXxX

Okay guys – I know that I said The Story of Us would be updated next and I am so sorry –

This story has just been screaming at me and I had to get it out! I don't know if it's because of all the death that has been around me or what but I know that I couldn't update another story until I had this out of my system.

Also, I know I said this story only had a couple more chapters but it looks like it's going to be a tad longer before I am finished. I can promise you this – there will be a happy ending for CLACE- I may even go back and do a few years after update because the ending is so super happy but open-ya know.

I haven't received any questions so I don't have anything else but remember if you do have questions – don't be shy – I am literally an open book.

Thanks to everyone that has added me to their favorite author list – I am truly humbled by it. You are why I keep updating, thank you so very much!

If you are new to my stories, please check out my profile for a list of all my work! You never know you might find something else you like

Remember to review after reading! THANKS SO MUCH FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ!


	28. Chapter 28

"Clary's awake, Clary's awake." Jace kept repeating the sentence over and over again in his head. The girl running away crying and the conversation he was having with Will not but moments ago, now totally forgotten. What should he do now? Run over to her room, demanding that she speak to him? No, that wouldn't go well, not with everyone hovering around. Maybe he could get Will to speak to Clary for him. Yeah, maybe his cousin could talk her into speaking with him. "Will?" Jace turned his head up to find that Will wasn't even paying attention to him. "Will?"

Will watched helplessly as Tessa ran off. He knew he should say something, do something but he couldn't face her, not after what she had just heard him say. How could he explain to her that what he said wasn't really how he felt? Will knew deep down that the only reason that he was holding on to Cherry so tightly was because she was his safe place. Clary was the one that always stayed and no matter how ugly he could be she never left him and even though he was having these unsettling feelings about the strange nurse, he just wasn't sure he could trust her with his heart. No, that wasn't true either. Tess had proved to him that she was worthy of his trust, the way she took up for him with the Lightwoods had shown him that. God, how he wanted to be able to explain to her that it wasn't her but that it was him. Nothing good could come out of her loving him, he would end up hurting her and she didn't deserve that, not after what happened with Jem.

"Will, can you not hear me?"

The boy literally jumped when his cousin grabbed his shoulder. "Shit, Jace. What the hell man?"

Jace nodded his head to the other boy. "You won't hurt her, you know."

The other boy rolled his eyes at his cousin. "Of course not, that's why we have already decided that I am the best man for Cherry. Why you choose to keep rehashing this is beyond me."

The golden haired boy chuckled. "Okay, if you want to keep pretending that this is about Clary, then fine but we both know how that's going to play out." Will raised his eyebrow and Jace continued. "If and that's a big fucking if, she chooses you, it's only because she's afraid of what the future holds with me-the one that she's actually in love with. Do you even want to know why she's okay with choosing you, Will?"

A cheeky grin spread across the other boy's face. "I'd like to think it's because of my stunning looks but hey, you can put your two cents in, if you wish."

"Keep pretending this is one big joke but you and I both know that I am the one that Clary loves and the only reason she'd chose you is because you're safe. She knows that you're not in love with her, if she died, you'd be okay, you'd move on, eventually."

Anger flashed in the violet eyes of the boy as he shoved his hands into his hair in order to keep himself from hitting the other boy. "You really think I'd be okay if she died? You, fucking asshole! You really believe that you're the only one that has the right to her, don't you? Well, you don't so fuck off." Will turned to leave but stopped himself. "You have no idea how many people that one girl has wrapped around her finger, we all love her, not just you. And I can guaran-fucking-tee you that if Clary died that a lot of people would not be able to simply move on. Yeah, we all know that your love story is epic or whatever but so is everyone's story with her. Man, that girl is the very description of love, I don't even know what will happen if she were to di-if she were to die. My dad, God, he would fall apart-same as yours and the Lightwoods, everyone loves Clary. Sure, it may not be the way you love her but that doesn't mean that we all don't love her just as much!"

Jace took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. His chest felt heavy, his anger and hurt beginning to over way him. "I know."

Will was surprised by the other boy's words. "You know what, exactly?"

Tears filled the golden boy's eyes, his pain palpable. "I know I'm not the only one that loves Clary and I know I'm not the only person she loves and I hate it-I mean, Fuck! I am a selfish son of a bitch and I don't like to share her with anyone. I want nothing more than for all you fuckers to disappear so I can be alone with her." Tear after tear began to fall from the boy's eyes. "You have no idea what it's like to need someone so damn much, knowing that they don't need you. Clary is my light, my light and without her, I am surrounded by darkness. I hate that I can't live without her, I can't- Will, and God knows I have tried but I can't but Clary, she doesn't need me that way. I want to believe that everyone will be fine without her, that you and everyone else will move on because if I believe that, well then, I'll continue to believe that what we had been special."

"Jace?" Will moved forward, lightly slapping the other boy's cheek. "Man, you are an idiot. How can you not see that what you did for Clary? She was numb when she moved here; meeting you healed her as much as meeting her healed you. It's sickening to think about how perfect the two of you were together. Just because we all love Clary doesn't mean that what you have with her is any less, it's just different. Now get your sorry ass together and get up there. She's still the same Clary, she may not act like but our girl is still in there and if I was being honest which we both know I'm not, I'd tell you that there is no one that can get through to her like you can."

Jace sniffed, placing his hand on the other boy's shoulder. "I'm sorry for being such a dick, we good man?"

A genuine smile spread across Will's face. "We're family man, we're always good."

"Wish me luck with Clary and I'll wish you luck with yours."

The black haired boy felt his throat tighten. The mention of his girl caused his heart to race. And he'd be lying if he said that he didn't like the thought of Tess being his girl. Maybe he could do this; maybe he could be better for someone like her, maybe. "Alright, I'll talk to Tess and you'll talk to Clary."

"Yep, wonder which one can fix their shit fest the quickest?"

This was what Will missed, the banter, the competitions between the two of them. "You're on."

The two boys gave each other one final nod before separating. Jace headed to see if he could make the love of his life see that together they would get through this and Will off to find the girl that had unknowingly captured his heart.

OoOoOoO

New Chapter, I hope you like it.

Please review after reading.

I have missed writing and I am going to try to get back into it but I am a bit rusty so please be patient with me.


End file.
